La Hermana de Lupin
by galilea
Summary: COMPLETO. ¿Que pasaría si Remus Lupin tuviera una Hermana llamada Ainoha? ¿Que relación tendra con Snape? ¿Podrá olvidar el odio que tiene Ainoha hacia Snape? ¿Quien es Jimenez? Y...¿Porque va detras de Ainoha? Espero que os guste.
1. Default Chapter

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, espero que os guste mucho. Prometi bajarlo antes, pero la cosa se lio y no pude.

CAPITULO I

La primera vez que lo vi, era un chico alto y delgado, con el pelo negro largo hasta los hombros ocultándole el rostro. Me llevaba por lo menos dos cabezas, él estaba en el ultimo curso y yo en primero. Yo era una niña... ¿cómo decirlo? ...con mucho genio y poca sensatez. Me gustaba reír y jugar, y siempre trataba demostrar que por ser niña no significaba que no fuera mas fuerte que los niños. Por eso siempre estaba metida en peleas.

Lo vi peleándose con James Potter. Ambos se maldecían mutuamente mientras una chica pelirroja, Lily les gritaba. Recuerdo que unas de las maldiciones de él daba en mi mochila y quemaba parte de mis libros. Me enfade mucho¡mis ejercicios se habían quemado!... Quizás otro día incluso le hubiera dado las gracias, por que esa era la mejor excusa para que los profesores no me castigaran por no hacer los deberes. Pero ese día, ese día yo había hecho los deberes y eso me enfado mucho.

Me acerque a ellos y los mire, frunciendo la nariz y soplando por ella con enfado, o por lo menos es así como decía mi hermano que me comportaba cuando me enfadaba de verdad.

James, contra el cual se estaba maldiciendo era un Grinffyndor, lo conocía por estar en mi casa y por ser unos de los mejores amigos de mi hermano, es decir Remus Lupin.

Él ya conocía mi genio y me miro con el ceño fruncido sabiendo lo que se aproximaba. Me puse a gritarles con todas mis fuerzas y les dije de todo excepto guapos. Él no conocía mi genio, ni siquiera mi forma de ser porque cometió el error de meterse nada menos que con mi hermano, quien para entonces no estaba presente. Dijo exactamente:

-Mira, la mocasa del mutante Lupin.

Fue entonces cuando le di una patada en sus partes mas queridas, no hace falta explicar donde, el golpe lo dejo tirado en el suelo e insultándome como un loco. Supongo que no se levanto y no me dio una bofetada por que el amigo de mi hermano le apunto con la varita y le dijo que ni me tocara.

Mi hermano solía enfadarse conmigo, él es una persona muy pacifica y no le gusta pelearse, aunque a sus amigos sí les gustara. La verdad es que la mayoría de las veces que mi hermano tuvo que pelearse en ese curso fue por mi culpa, siempre me metía con los mayores y terminaba llorando. Ahora sonríe cuando se lo recuerdo.

Debo decir al favor de ese chico que una vez me protegió, me ayudo. Fue el último día que los mayores podían ir a Hogesmade, y él se quedo. Yo como siempre termine peleándome con unas chicas de Slytherin de 3 año, ellas eran unas matonas de poca monta y yo era muy chulita. Lo que paso fue que me dieron una buena paliza y fue el quien me defendió de ellas. Luego me llevo a la enfermería de la mano mientras yo lloraba con un labio partido. Antes de entrar en la enfermería paramos y me miro a los ojos, jamás olvidare esos ojos, negros como el carbón y con un cierto toque cálido.

-Jamás dejes que te pillen desprevenida y si eres una maga recuerda que puedes utilizar una que otra vez tu varita.

La verdad es que él tenia razón. Yo jamás utilizaba la varita y eso era una desventaja, al final le hice caso y no volví a perder una pelea, aunque la verdad es que tampoco tuve muchas más, madure un poco y controlaba mi genio.

* * *

No volví a verlo hasta mi cuarto curso en Hogwarts, la Navidad antes de que Harry sobreviviera a Voldemort. Esa Navidad fue la peor de mi vida, mis padres murieron... asesinados por los mortifagos.

Recuerdo que estábamos esperando a mi hermano para cenar. Yo estaba ansiosa por abrir los regalos y hasta después de medianoche no podía hacerlo.

Estaba riéndome con mi madre sobre una broma hacia las canas de mi padre cuando todo paso. Los mortifagos llegaron a mi casa sorprendiéndonos. Fueron unos cobardes, la verdad, atacaron de sorpresa y mis padres no tuvieron tiempo de protegerse. Recuerdo que mi padre solo pudo levantarse del sillón y mi madre darse la vuelta, yo por desgracia lo vi todo. Digo también cobardes por que ellos eran siete y nosotros ni siquiera éramos cuatro. A mi no me tocaron, solo era una niña de 14-15 años que estaba pálida y asustada delante de ellos, y que no tenia mi varita...

Jamás olvidare esas voces ni lo que él hizo por mi, aunque lo odié durante mucho tiempo.

Los mortifagos se rieron de mi, burlándose de la muerte de mis padres y llamando cobarde a mi hermano por no estar allí. Aún hoy en día doy las gracias a Merlín por el retraso de mi hermano esa noche... por que el verdadero objetivo era él.

Si no hubiera sido por él, esa noche hubiera sido peor de lo que fue, aunque durante años pensé que no podía haber sido peor.

Los mortifagos tenían ganas de divertirse, recuerdo que me encerraron en una esquina. Aun puedo oír la conversación que mantenían.

-Es una niña muy guapa, podíamos jugar un poco antes de matarla.

-Si seria una pena no poder aprovecharnos de semejante belleza antes de su muerte.

-También es una pena que una chica con ese cuerpo muera siendo virgen.

Yo temblaba, mirándolos asustada. Sin poder moverme, sin poder reaccionar.

Recuerdo la boca del primer mortifago que beso brutalmente la mía, recuerdo el sabor de la sangre...la suya, porque le di un buen mordisco lo que me costo un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Creí que me la había roto por el fuerte sonido que exploto en mi cabeza.

Y entonces oí su voz, aunque en ese momento no lo reconocí.

-Esta noche me toca a mi.

¿Qué dices? Ella es...

Cuando levante la vista vi, como él tenia la punta de su varita pegada a la garganta del que me había golpeado. Este mortifago dio un paso atrás y levanto las manos.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas. Nunca has aprovechado estas ocasiones tienes todo el derecho...

Dejo de apuntar a su compañero y me cogió con brusquedad de un brazo, yo trate de soltarme pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo. Me metió en una habitación desde donde podíamos oír las risas de sus compañeros y sus comentarios como por ejemplo: "Date prisa, y déjanos algo para nosotros"

Él en ningún momento me soltó, me acerco a su cuerpo bruscamente, inmovilizándome con uno de su brazos, yo no veía su rostro pues tenia mi espalda pegada a su pecho y aunque lo hubiera hecho...los mortifagos se caracterizan por su cobardía, se tapan el rostro...

Lo siguiente que paso fue toda una sorpresa para mi. Saco un espejo pequeño y susurrando menciono el nombre de Dumbledore. En seguida vi como en ese espejo aparecía el rostro de mi profesor y nos miraba preocupado. Seguramente se preocupo mucho cuando vio el rostro de un mortifago y al lado de este el de una niña, alumna suya. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue la corta conversación que mantuvieron. Dumbledore no llego a decir ni una sola palabra.

-Mantenga alejado a Lupin de su casa. Sus padres han muerto. Vaya a recoger a la chica a la esquina de su casa. Ella saldrá en unos segundos, justo en el momento que la suelte la perseguiremos, solo tendréis unos segundos.

Luego el rostro del espejo desapareció.

Yo no sabia que hacer, me revolví luchando contra él e irónicamente volví a golpearle en ese lugar tan delicado de los hombres, aunque esta vez no grito, solo un gemido dio a entender que le había hecho daño, al igual que su voz entrecortada.

-Niñata es la segunda vez en tu vida que me das una patada...-Una llamada en la puerta le interrumpió y las voces de sus compañeros dándole prisa le interrumpieron. Luego con rapidez me dijo- Ahora vas a salir por esa ventana corriendo con todas tus fuerzas y no vas a mirar atrás en ningún momento. De acuerdo.

Yo solo pude mirarlo, mi mente ya entendía lo que pasaba, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar.

Una bofetada fue lo que me hizo reaccionar, me solté de sus brazos y pase por la ventana, no le hice caso y me di la vuelta. Vi como el apuntaba a una lámpara de la habitación y esta iba directo a él con gran velocidad para golpearle con fuerza en la cabeza, produciendo un fuerte ruido al romperse. Esta estaba en el suelo y levanto la vista para luego gritar con todas fuerzas.

-LA PUTA SE ESCAPA...SE ESCAPA...

No sé lo que ocurrió, yo me di la vuelta y salí corriendo para luego encontrarme con el mismo Dumbledore que me cogía en sus brazos para luego desaparecer ambos con una trasladador...

Esa fue la peor noche de mi vida, la peor navidad de mi vida...

Me prometí odiar a los mortifagos con todo mi corazón, incluso a él por haberme salvado y no haber hecho lo mismo con mis padre. Por estar con ellos.

La verdad es que hasta después de unos días, en los cuales trataba de hacer a mi mente a la dura idea de la muerte de mis padres, no supe quien era él. La verdad es que no estaba segura, pero esa voz y el comentario de que era la segunda vez que le golpeaba me dieron a entender que quizás era él. No me equivocaba, era él.


	2. capìtulo II

CAPITULO II

Tras la muerte de mis padres yo fui trasladada a otro colegio y a otro país. Me llevaron a España, allí tenia unos amigos de mis padres que se ofrecieron a cuidarme. Mi hermano me hacia una que otra visita, principalmente en las fiestas. Yo lo veía cada vez más delgado y cansado, pero mis padres adoptivos no podían alimentarle a él también. Mi hermano tampoco acepto dinero de ellos. Cuando termine mis estudios me hice Auror, me quede en España y allí estuve viviendo durante el resto del tiempo hasta que Voldemort llego.

Conociendo a mi hermano, y sabiendo los problemas que tenia para encontrar trabajo le enviaba dinero, pero el siempre me lo devolvía alegando que yo lo necesitaba más. La verdad es que lo necesitaba, mis padres adoptivos estaban enfermos y necesitaban que alguien los cuidara. Yo no podía hacerlo, por lo que tenia contratado a una enfermera. Eso, más los dos alquileres, es decir mi casa y la de ellos dejaban mi cuenta del banco vacía. Os preguntareis el porque de no vivir todos juntos, la verdad es que yo trabaja en una ciudad diferente y que estaba muy lejos. Necesitaba una casa para mi.

Un poco antes de volver a Inglaterra ellos murieron, murieron casi a la vez, algunas veces me gusta pensar que ninguno de los dos podían vivir sin el otro y que esa era la razón de que ambos me abandonaran a la vez.

Fue entonces, que sin decir nada a nadie salvo a Dumbledore y tras tener conocimiento de la vuelta de Voldemort que volví. En realidad me enfade mucho con Dumbledore por no haberme llamado antes, ya que hacia ya un año que Voldemort había vuelto. No conozco la razón de que Dumbledore no me dijera nada, pero creo que lo hacia para protegerme, el sabia que no podía irme, no con mis padres adoptivos enfermos.

Antes de ver a Dumbledore y dar una sorpresa a mi hermano me dedique a visitar Hogesmade. Me pasee por las calles protegiéndome de la lluvia con una capa negra con capucha que no dejaba ver mi rostro. La verdad es que me divertí, ver la cara de desconfianza de las personas que pasean por las calles al no poder ver mi rostro.

De pequeña me gustaba entrar en la cabeza del puerco, sabia que no estaba prohibido pero sabia también que ese sitio no era bueno para mi. Quizás la razón de que entrara era la búsqueda de aventuras.

Cuando volví a entrar me reí de mi misma, no era tan lúgubre como recordaba, aunque debo de decir que la imaginación de una niña de 13 y 14 años es muy exagerada.

Mire a mi alrededor y pude comprobar que aunque hubieran pasado casi 18 años desde mi ultima visita a ese lugar nada había cambiado. Seguía tan sucio como antes y los clientes seguían ocultándose en las sombras.

Creo que fue la costumbre de Auror lo que me llevo a no dejar mi rostro al descubierto, por lo que pedí mi bebida y me senté en la oscuridad sin que nadie pudiera reconocer ni siquiera mi sexo. Debido también a esa costumbre me senté en una esquina desde donde tenia una vista de todo el bar.

Fue entonces cuando lo volví a ver, si es que se le puede llamar así a lo que vi de él. Él también se escondía debajo de una capa negra con capucha y también se sentó en una esquina oscura, aunque cercana al fuego.

Me llamo mucha la atención... sus movimientos silenciosos y rápidos, y el saber por el brillo de sus ojos debajo de la capucha que miraba a su alrededor escrutando a los visitantes...eso fue lo que más me llamo la atención.

Me levante de mi mesa y me acerque a la suya, sentándome justo enfrente de él. Note como su mirada se clavaba en mis ojos tratando de saber cuales eran mis intenciones. Levanté una mano y el camarero se acerco a mi, pedí dos wiscky de fuego, aunque debo aclarar que no es mi bebida preferida.

Estuvimos bebiendo en silencio, escrutándonos sin conocer el rostro del otro. Al final, fue él quien termino por hablar. No reconocí la voz, la verdad. Había pasado mucho tiempo.

-Dígame¿qué es lo que desea?

Yo sonreí debajo de la capucha, me encogí de hombros y bebí un trago de mi bebida antes de responder.

-No me gusta beber a solas. Y hacia demasiado tiempo que no pasaba por aquí como para no entrar.

-Podía haberse sentado con otra persona.

Volví a sonreír, divertida...siempre me gusto dejar a los demás en que pensar.

-Usted era la mejor elección... esa bruja no es de fiar y los dos hombre sentados al final de la estancia hablan sobre negocios y no creo que les gustara que yo les interrumpiera. El hombre que acaba de levantarse para pedir otra bebida esta demasiado borracho como para mantener una conversación medio inteligente. Solo me quedaba usted.

Sonreí cuando note que el levantaba la cabeza lentamente clavándome otra vez su mirada.

¿Cómo sabe que ese hombre se ha levantado para pedir otra vez?

Yo señale con mi mano el espejo que había justo encima de la chimenea, dejándome así ver lo que pasaba detrás de mi.

-Es usted muy precavida... ¿Viene de España?

Yo sonreí, mi voz femenina y un ligero acento español me había delatado como mujer y extranjera, aunque la realidad era que había vuelto a casa.

-Se puede decir que sí.

Al final él se levanto y dejo unas monedas encima de la mesa. Yo no me moví, tratando de ver algún aspecto de su indumentaria que luego me diera la posibilidad de reconocerlo. Quise hacer tiempo, para poder observarlo mas detenidamente.

¿Se marcha ya?

Note como una sonrisa siniestras se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Debo marcharme, tengo trabajo...¿Ha encontrado ya algún rasgo para poder indetifcarme más tarde?

Yo sonreí.

-No, pero creo que me basta con su voz.

-Quizás la próxima vez no hablemos.

-Quizás...

Yo me levante, también debía irme, Dumbledore me estaría esperando. Me dirigí a la salida, parándome a su lado... mirando a sus zapatos, una punta de sus zapatos sobresalían de la capa. Una mueca se me dibujo en el rostro, negros y nada en ellos que pudieran delatarlo más tarde. La verdad es que no sabia porque me empeñaba tanto en buscar un rasgo para reconocerle más tarde. Lo más seguro es que no lo viera jamás en mi vida... Estaba muy equivocada lo volvería a ver ese mismo día. Su voz detuvo mis pensamientos.

-Un zapato normal y corriente.

Yo volví a sonreír¡ese hombre me gustaba! Levante mi rostro procurando que no se viera.

-Solo espero señor... que usted este en el bando adecuado...-Endurecí mi voz -... No me gustaría tener que matarlo.

Seguí mi camino sin detenerme para observar su reacción. Sabia que ese hombre no era corriente, no era un hombre que se dedicara a su trabajo y su familia únicamente. Solo esperaba que no fuera un mortifago, me daría mucha pena tener que matarlo.

* * *

A la media hora de salir del bar, llegue al despacho de Dumbledore, estaba mojada por la lluvia y bendije en silencio que me hubieran proporcionado la contraseña antes de ir al colegio, por que Dumbledore no estaba en ese momento en su despacho.

Me encanta la lluvia, quizás porque en el sur de España donde me crié todos esos años no llovía mucho. La realidad es que fui caminando al colegio y de allí que llegara empapada.

Me acerque a la chimenea, esperando la llegada de Dumbledore, sin descubrir mi rostro, simplemente mirando el fuego y calentándome las manos.

Al poco de mi espera llego Dumbledore, no se sorprendió de verme allí. Ni siquiera se sorprendió de ver que ocultaba mi rostro. Pero Dumbledore no llego solo..., llego acompañado por él.

Recuerdo que me di la vuelta y lo vi, vestía exactamente igual que en su juventud y su rostro mantenía la misma expresión, quizás un poco más taciturna. En cambio sus ojos eran más fríos de lo que yo recordaba, había desaparecido ese suave brillo cálido que tenía el día que me llevo a la enfermería.

Sentí rabia cuando lo vi, él en comparación no me reconoció... desde un principio porque no podía ver mi rostro y por otro lado porque la última vez que él me vio yo era una niña de 15 años.

Dumbledore sonrió y me dio un ligero abrazo.

¿Cómo estas Ainoha?

Quizás fui demasiado brusca con Dumbledore, pero no le respondí me dedique a mirar a mi odiado salvador.

-No sé si recordaras a Severus, iba al mismo curso que tu hermano. Ahora es el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Por un momento un brillo de reconocimiento cruzo los ojos de Snape, fue mi voz, ahora lo sé. Me quite la capucha con cuidado dejando ver mi rostro y mi mirada de odio hacia él. Debo decir a su favor que él solo sonrió ante mi mirada, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada... la gente suele infravalorarme...peor para ellos.

-Siéntate por favor Ainoa.

-No, gracias. No quiero mojarte los sillones y estoy un poco congelada, prefiero estar al lado de la chimenea.

Yo seguía mirando a Snape con odio y el seguía mirándome con frialdad.

-Bien...Severus quería presentarte a la nueva profesora de DCAO, Ainoha Lupin.

Snape miro a Dumbledore con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Y entonces fue cuando reconocí al hombre del bar, era él.

-Profesor, si cree que esta capacitada para ello teniendo en cuenta lo que les ha pasado al resto de profesores durante estos últimos años...entonces no tengo nada que decir.

Yo sonreí fríamente, sabía que ese hombre no le hacia gracia tenerme como compañera porque a mi tampoco me gustaba la idea. Me quite la capa húmeda y la deje con cuidado al lado de fuego para que se secara.

-No entiendo que es lo que usted debe decir sobre eso, profesor...Snape.

Él no me respondió solo me miro con odio, aclarare que sus miradas parecen cortarte en trocitos pequeños. Yo lo mire con una sonrisa burlona en mis labios, una mirada no me iba a asustar.

-Ainoha, el profesor Snape es quien me ayuda a elegir a los profesores de DCAO.

Algunas veces, cuando estoy muy enfadada mi boca habla sin pedirme permiso y eso fue lo que me paso en ese momento.

-Albus, es un mortifago. Estaba allí, el día que mataron a mis padres.

La reacción de Snape me dio a entender que no me había equivocado en todos esos años. Su rostro blanqueció y su mirada se volvió más fría de lo que ya era. Sus ojos parecían dos piedras negras congeladas por el frió de un invierno en ese momento inexistente.

-Ainoha, Severus te salvo la vida. A ti y a tu hermano... Es mi espía y te rogaría que no le contaras a nadie quien es en realidad.

¡Un Mortifago!

Mire a Dumbledore y respire profundamente, consciente que me había sobrepasado.

-Albus, sino te importa me retiro para que hables con la profesora Lupin con tranquilidad.

Dumbledore solo asintió, con una expresión que me daba a entender que una regañina se acercaba. Pero no pude evitarlo, mi boca me volvió a traicionar.

-"Profesor Snape"...-remarque bien mis palabras, el se detuvo y me miro interrogante- Recuerde lo que le dije en el bar.

Su mirada se endureció más si era posible y salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo, había conseguido sacarlo de sus casillas.


	3. capitulo III

CAPITULO III

Los días pasaron rápidamente y las clases comenzaron. Conocí al trío de oro como lo llamaban algunos profesores, entre ellos no se encontraban ni Minerva, ni Dumbledore, en cambio si se encontraba Snape. Pero ese apelativo no lo utilizaba cariñosamente, lo hacia con rencor y odio. Algo que debo decir solo me sobreponía en alerta hacia este hombre.

Mi hermano me hablo sobre él, y me dijo que él le estaría siempre agradecido de haberme salvado la vida y que yo también debía hacerlo. Me dijo que debía darle una segunda oportunidad que salvo más vidas que la mía y que había tenido una vida demasiado oscura desde su infancia. Que en realidad era buena persona y que él por eso lo respetaba. Me enfade con Remus, dije que nadie cambia para bien, que no era excusa una infancia difícil...Mi boca volvió a hablar por si sola, le puse como ejemplo a él mismo, le dije que él era un hombre lobo y no por eso se había convertido en mortifago aunque no le hubiera extrañado a nadie que lo hiciera. Le sentó mal mi comentario, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con una mirada de decepción y tristeza.

Odie más a ese hombre por haber sido la causa de discusión con mi hermano cuando no nos habíamos visto desde hacia más de un año.

Siempre pensé que mi hermano era demasiado confiado, a pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido en su vida de hombre-lobo.

Como sabéis yo era Auror en España, pero no era una Auror común y corriente. No me dedicaba a acorralar a delincuentes corrientes. Mi especialidad eran los que abusaban de la magia negra, quizás si hubiera estado en Londres cuando lo de Sirius yo me hubiera ocupado de él. Os puedo asegurar que no es un trabajo muy agradable, llega un momento que no te fías de nadie.

Los últimos años yo era una Auror Indecible, eso quiere decir que nadie sabia quien era yo en realidad, nadie sabia que me infiltraba en la mafia. Ante la comunidad mágica yo era solo una Auror normal y corriente.

Vi demasiado..., llega un momento que no me fiaba ni de mi propia sombra... Pero eso terminó, un Auror Indecible no lo es por mucho tiempo, principalmente por dos razones...una es la muerte y la otra...la otra es lo que me paso a mi...estaba quemada, cansada.

¿Sabéis lo que se siente cuando terminas tu trabajo, miras a tu alrededor y ves que el mundo sigue patas arriba?... Que te quemas. Fue por eso que deje de trabajar como Auror Indecible, por eso y porque el limite de los cinco años habían pasado. Solo puedes ser Auror Indecible durante cinco años, luego se puede decir que casi te jubilan.

En la Orden solo una persona sabia cual había sido mi trabajo en España y ese era Dumbledore, ni siquiera mi hermano lo sabia, ni ahora lo sabe.

Suelo tener pesadillas por la noche...es normal...No penséis que estoy loca, nada más lejos. Salí a tiempo de ese mundo.

Esa es otra razón por la que odio tanto a los mortifagos, porque sé de lo que son capaces. Y fueron por esas causas ( la muerte de mis padres, la discusión con mi hermano y el haber luchado durante tanto tiempo contra los magos como él), que la misma noche que llegue al castillo hice una vista a Snape.

* * *

Esa primera noche no cene con el resto de profesores como era normal aunque los alumnos no estuvieran. Alegue a Dumbledore que estaba demasiado cansada y que me acostaría temprano. Dumbledore me comprendió, pero la frase de despedida me dio a entender que sabia que planeaba algo.

-No hagas ninguna tontería, Ainoha.

Yo solo afirme con mi cabeza y salí de su despacho preparada.

Espere escondida en las sombras de la noche a que Snape saliera de sus habitaciones. Luego entre en ellas con cuidado, me llevo un buen rato romper sus hechizos de protección sin que él se diera cuenta de que alguien había entrado en su habitación.

La habitación estaba oscura, solo la luz de la luna entraba por ella. Busque el mejor rincón para esconderme y no ser vista por él cuando entrara.

Allí me quede, quieta, relentizando mi respiración y concentrándome para sensibilizar al máximo mis percepciones acústicas y olfativas.

Recuerdo que me enfurecí varias veces, él no llegaba¿dónde estaba a esas horas?. Enfrié mi mente, no debía estar enfadada para mi misión, misión que me había propuesto desde hacia mucho tiempo... desde que empecé a estudiar para auror y descubrí que era la mejor de mi promoción.

Por fin, a las tres horas de estar quieta, sin mover un solo músculo fue cuando oí que unas pisadas se paraban delante de la puerta. Aguante la respiración y sujete con fuerza mi varita. Entro en la habitación y él, aun sonrió al recordarlo, me facilito mi trabajo al no encender la luz. Cuando paso cerca de mi apreté la punta de mi varita a su espalda.

-No se mueva profesor .

Él no movió un solo músculo, se quedo inmóvil, como un estatua.

¿Sabe que le puedo matar ahora mismo?

-No lo hará. Tiene demasiado respeto a Dumbledore como para hacerlo.

Si hubiera sido un alumno le hubiera dado puntos por mantener la serenidad en un momento tan delicado para su salud. Pero no era un alumno y su comentario solo me hacia gracia.

¿Y si me envía él?

-Dumbledore confía en mi.

-Pero yo no... Si le mato ahora¿se quedara alguien sin hijo o sin padre?

-No tengo familia, nadie me echara de menos...¡Si lo va hacer hágalo ya!.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, otro punto a su favor, no le temía a la muerte. Parecía más interesado en terminar esa conversación pronto para después irse a su cama a descansar.

¿De donde viene tan tarde¡Y no me diga que de cenar!

-Entonces no se lo diré...De donde venga no le incumbe.

Me aleje lentamente de él, sin perder de vista su espalda y sus brazos.

-Ya no le debo nada mortifago. Usted salvo mi vida y la de mi hermano...ahora yo le he perdonado la vida. Deme solo una razón para matarle y lo haré. No lo dude.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, oí un comentario que solo me hizo sonreír.

-Usted no es capaz ni de matar una mosca.

Muchos lo hacen, me subestiman y muchos por desgracia lo han pagado con su muerte. Yo, la verdad, prefiero que sea así, que me subestimen...también hay muchos que han salvado su vida por hacerlo...

Pero esto no termino allí. Ya os dije que la primera semana paso rápida, sin nada que tuviera un interés suficiente como para explicar ahora... Bueno, quizás lo único importante fue que conocí al trío como ya he dicho en el principio del anterior capitulo.

Harry era un chico que se gano mi simpatía con una sola mirada, una mirada fría y preocupada. No muy normal en un chico de 16 años... Ron, bueno Ron consiguió exasperarme algunas veces, pero su forma de ser me hacia sonreír. Mi preferida era Hermione, una chica de mirada inteligente, y curiosa ante todo. Enseguida entendí que el pilar del trío era Harry, pero él no era nadie sin sus amigos, los necesitaba a su lado para poder avanzar, para no cansarse de la vida.

Yo, por ser profesora no podía tener favoritismo, por lo que me comportaba con ellos igual que con cualquier otro alumno. Pero esa no es la verdad... Malfoy me asqueaba, no podía evitarlo, con solo verlo deseaba quitarle puntos a su casa. Quizás mi rencor hacia él era por culpa de su padre... Su padre, fue uno de los asesinos de mis padres. Y al igual que Snape se libro durante muchos años de Azkaban, pero algunas veces el mundo es justo y Malfoy estaba en esos momentos encarcelado en Azkaban. No por mucho tiempo...por que se ha escapado, pero esa es otra historia y es el presente...

Como ya os decía, nada muy interesante...a excepción de el domingo de la primera semana de clases.

Recuerdo que me enfurecí..., su risa y burla solo consiguió que le odiara más.

Esa noche me desperté sobresaltada por una pesadilla, una de tantas que sufro, nada interesante. Pero lo que quizás os interese saber fue que cuando desperté una voz me hizo pensar que seguía durmiendo. Una voz burlona y fría como el acero...

¿Suele tener pesadillas por la noche¡No se mueva!

Me quede quieta, como él me había ordenado. Mi varita estaba en la mesita de noche de mi cama, fuera de mi alcance. Me maldije interiormente por estúpida, busque en mi mente ya despierta el error que había cometido. ¿Cómo había conseguido entrar en mi habitación?...Ya sabéis que yo no confiaba en nadie y mi habitación estaba muy asegurada contra intrusos.

No podía llegar a creer que él había roto todos mis hechizos y entrado en mi habitación sin que yo me diera cuenta. Debía de haber cometido un error, haber olvidado hacer algo, pero no conseguía encontrarlo. Aún hoy en día no sé como lo hizo.

-No me ha respondido Lupin¿suele tener pesadillas?

¡Eso no es de su incumbencia mortifago!

Una risa suave consiguió que me enfureciera más y buscara con la vista mi varita.

¡Si yo fuera usted no lo haría!...Sabe, es gracioso como a solas usted me llama mortifago pero en comparación delante de los demás me llama profesor Snape.

-No recuerdo haber hablado con usted en toda la semana.

-No lo ha hecho, pero sí que ha hablado con los demás profesores sobre mi.

Me obligue a relajarme, enfureciéndome no iba a conseguir nada y de toda formas me había encontrado en situaciones peores que esa.

-No se sobrevalore mortifago.

-No han hablado sobre mi, pero mi nombre ha sonado por los pasillos varias veces.

-Lo que usted diga.

La verdad es que sí que había hablado sobre él con algunos profesores, pero habían sido temas muy superficiales, como por ejemplo que el quería mi puesto desde hacia muchos años y que era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin. Pero él jamás estuvo presente o cerca de esas conversaciones.

-Lupin, ahora podría matarle...

Yo solo me encogí de hombros, sabia que no lo iba hacer. Si era un espía de Voldemort no le interesaba descubrir su papel tan pronto y si estaba de parte de la Orden, entonces debía hacer lo mismo que yo...aguantarse.

-Hágalo.

Sé que sonrió, y eso produjo que yo también sonriera.

-Como vera profesora yo también puedo entrar en sus habitaciones sin que usted se percate..., no vuelva a entrar en mi habitación.

La verdad es que me hizo gracia su advertencia, lo que produjo que riera suavemente, seguramente provocando que se enfadara. Algo no muy inteligente si mencionamos que quien tenia la varita era él y no yo.

-Le hace gracia¿verdad?. Tenga cuidado conmigo Lupin, no me he mantenido vivo durante todos estos años por mera cuestión de suerte.

-Lo mismo le digo profesor.

Quizás esta afirmación le sorprendió, pero simplemente salió de la habitación tan silenciosamente como entro.


	4. capitulo IV

CAPITULO IV

Durante meses, Snape y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra. Solo miradas, las suyas llenas de odio y las mías llenas de burla hacia él. Dumbledore y Remus seguían pidiéndome que le diera una oportunidad, incluso Minerva se metió en la discusión en más de una ocasión. Pero yo me identifico sobretodo por testaruda..., puedo ser muy cabeza cuadrada cuando me lo propongo.

Como miembro nuevo de la Orden y profesor de Hogwarts mi principal misión era proteger a Harry y a sus amigos... y alguna que otra escapada para buscar información sobre Voldemort.

Mi vida era tranquila, teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en guerra.

Aunque todo cambio el día de Navidad, en el desayuno, cuando recibí un vociferador y una cajita.

Cuando vi el vociferador me levante de la mesa rápidamente y salí al pasillo rogando que nadie lo oyera, pensando en quien me la podido haber enviado, pues no tenia remitente...

Ni falta que hacia, en cuanto lo abrí supe quien era. Solo había una persona que se atreviera hacer una cosa así. Jiménez el negro...Un psicópata que dimos por muerto cuando yo era una Auror Indecible. Este loco había matado a más de 200 personas en una sola ocasión y eso sin contar las otras matanzas que hizo. Yo fui quien se supone que lo mato, yo fui quien se supone que le destruyo. Él fue mi última misión y una de mis principales causas de pesadilla.

El vociferador grito de tal forma que me produjo un escalofrió al volver al oírlo.

-PUTA. TU ERES LA SIGUIENTE.

Reconocí su voz, a Jiménez le encantaban los vociferadores y cuando íbamos detrás de él solía mandar una lechuza con un vociferador cada vez que llegábamos al lugar del crimen.

Quizás la estupefacción y el recuerdo del pasado fueran la excusa para que no me diera cuenta de que alguien me observaba. Como no, era Snape.

Abrí la caja con manos temblorosas...estuve a punto de tirar la caja al suelo...Dentro había un dedo, un dedo humano con un sello de oro. Cogí el dedo y observe el anillo, sin darme cuenta que mis ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas. Reconocí el sello, era de unos de mis compañeros de trabajo. Del que me había ayudado ha luchar contra Jiménez, el único auror indecible que había conocido. Y ahora estaba muerto, asesinado.

Guarde el dedo en la caja y cogí un papel doblado que estaba dentro. No me daba cuenta que estaba temblando, ni siquiera que él seguía observándome. Sino me hubiera afectado tanto el vociferador, lo más seguro es que hubiera abierto la cajita en mi habitación y no en el pasillo. Pero aunque no sea excusa...debo reconocer que en esos momentos estaba en estado de Sock.

Desdoble el papelito y lo leí, esas palabras me llenaron de rabia y de impotencia.

_Hola Putita,_

_¿De verdad creíste que me mataste¿No abras sido tan crédula, verdad? _

_¿Reconoces el dedo¿Y el sello? Debo decir que tu compañero chillo como un cochino y que imploro por su familia. No sabes lo bien que saben las vírgenes de 10 añitos. Gocé mucho con su familia. _

_Tu amigo me suplico de rodillas¿qué harás tú? Estoy deseando verlo. _

_Disfruta de tu último día de Navidad._

Volví a guardar la carta en la caja, era una prueba del crimen.

Me quede allí quieta, con la mirada perdida, sin poder moverme, sin poder reaccionar. Sentí mi estomago arder. Volví a mirar la caja ya cerrada, entonces sentí una arcada que me obligo a doblarme y apoyar mi mano contra la pared para no caer. Vomite. Y llore silenciosamente. Fue entonces cuando sentí como una mano tocaba mi espalda. Me di la vuelta rápidamente y él se encontró con mi varita apuntando a su corazón. Yo estaba cegada de ira, lo veía todo rojo. Estaba fuera de mi. Mis palabras salieron roncas, llenas de odio.

-Tú, maldito mortifago. Tu y los tuyos...todos moriréis...no estáis enfermos, no hay nada que funcione mal en vuestro cerebro...matáis por puro placer...violáis...y aun así saléis libres de vuestros crímenes...pero conmigo os habéis equivocado, dadme una sola razón y no me lo pensare ante de mataros...

-AINHOA BAJA LA VARITA

Era la voz de Dumbledore, lo oí de lejos, debo decir que en esos momentos su voz fue lo único que me podía hacer reaccionar.

-BAJALA.

Me costo, pero volví a la realidad y me encontré con el rostro pálido de Snape. En sus ojos no había frialdad, sino pena...eso solo consiguió que fuera directamente a Dumbledore y le entregara la cajita.

-Dasela a los que fueron mis superiores, les interesara tenerla.

Luego me dirigí a mis habitaciones, donde estuve todo el día encerrada.

Pero por la noche tuve la compañía que menos me esperaba, la compañía que quizás menos deseaba, pero la tuve. Y eso hizo que él ganara puntos a su favor. Fue muy valiente de su parte presentarse allí, sobretodo si tenemos en cuenta que esa mañana solo la voz de Dumbledore detuvo mi mano.

No sé como lo hizo, como volvió a entrar en mis habitaciones sin que yo me percatara, pero hoy doy las gracias porque lo hiciera. Ese noche necesitaba una presencia cerca.

Me quede dormida, en un sillón cerca del fuego. Cuando desperté tenia una manta encima y él estaba sentado en otro sillón al lado del fuego. No me miro, ni me dijo nada. Yo ...no sé porque pero no le pedí que se marchara.

Su compañía me hacia bien, sentía que el comprendía que pasaba en esos momento por mi cabeza, lo que sentía. Rabia, miedo, dolor...muchos sentimientos que no sé como explicarlos. Solo sé que deseaba gritar y golpear. Y fue lo que hice. Me levante y empecé a pasearme por mi habitación, al final cogí los libros y mis cosas arrojándolas con fuerza contra el suelo. Gritando. Golpeando las paredes con mis puños, hasta hacerme sangre. Él no me miraba, estaba quieto en su sofá mirando el fuego, esperando que mi furia se calmara.

El tiempo que pase destruyendo mi habitación lo desconozco, pero cuando me canse de destruir y de gritar me senté en el suelo. Apoye mi espalda en la pared y sin saber porque...quizás por autocastigo por haber fallado a mi compañero...empecé a golpear mi cabeza contra la pared. Al principio lentamente y sin fuerza, poco a poco fui cogiendo más fuerza, pero él no me dejo...Sorprendente¿verdad?. Se acerco a mi, se puso de cuclillas y me abrazo. Yo me agarre a él como si fuera un salvavidas y entonces por fin, en todo el día y en muchos años conseguí que toda mi rabia, dolor y odio desaparecieran de mi. Llore como hacia años que no lo hacia, es irónico que él fuera quien estuviese esa noche allí¿verdad?... En realidad no tanto, cuando he estado sola y él ha estado cerca, siempre ha estado allí. Recordar lo que paso en el colegio a pesar del golpe que recibió de mi parte. Recordar que me salvo la vida cuando los mortifagos llegaron a mi casa. Y esa noche él volvía a estar allí, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin desear que mi opinión hacía él cambiara. Estaba allí y punto.

Al día siguiente me desperté en el sof�, la chimenea no se había apagado y en una mesa estaba mi desayuno. Desayuno que no probé.

Pero esa mañana me desperté con una fuerza que hacia tiempo no sentía, la fuerza que da la esperanza. Nunca me había rendido y nunca lo haría.

Cuando lo vi al día siguiente, él se comporto como siempre con una mirada fría y de odio hacia mi. Yo le sonreí agradeciéndole lo de la noche anterior, pero era como si hubiéramos hecho un trato, un trato de silencio. Mi mirada de burla, aunque ya no la sintiera de corazón, se dibujo en mi rostro tras el agradecimiento.

Lo que yo no sabía esa mañana es que las cosas se iban a complicar más...


	5. capitulo v

CAPITULO V

Como ya os dije las cosas se iban a complicar más, aunque gracias a Dumbledore mi vida fue durante los meses siguientes relativamente tranquila.

Esa misma mañana Dumbledore me llamo a su despacho, y allí fue donde mis peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad, se confirmaron.

Entre en el despacho y me senté delante de Dumbledore, su mirada me tranquilizaba.

¿Te encuentras mejor hoy?

Yo afirme silenciosamente y sonreí con tristeza.

-Era Jiménez el negro.

Dumbledore solo me miro con una suave sonrisa de entendimiento, él era el único que sabia quien había sido yo, que conocía mi pasado y mis pesadillas. Ese hombre siempre me gusto y desde pequeña, desde que me llevo con él el día que murieron mis padres se había convertido en mi confidente. Aún sonrío al recordar como le contaban mis problemas de adolescente delante de la chimenea. Para mi fue como una especie de abuelo, un amigo a quien contarle todo. Creo que tiene ese efecto sobre varias personas.

Un silencio invadió la habitación, y mi boca al igual que cuando estaba enfadaba hablo por si sola.

-Estuvo en mi habitación esta noche.

Dumbledore se levanto y miro por la ventana, no hacia falta decir nombres, sabia que hablaba de Snape.

-Suponía que iría. ¿Le vas a dar una oportunidad?

-Sigo sin fiarme de él. Sigo sin entender porque vino ayer, pero gano puntos a su favor. No sé que pensar, sigo pensando que es un mortifago.

-Entiendo.

-Tampoco creo que él quiera que yo le de una oportunidad.

-Él jamás te lo dará a entender. Su cabeza es más dura que la tuya.

Sabía que Dumbledore no me había llamado para hablar sobre Snape, por lo que me revolví incomoda en mi silla y le mire a los ojos interrogante.

¿Es por Snape que me has llamado?

Dumbledore sonrió.

-No, pero quería saber como estabas...Ayer entregue a tus superiores...

-Ya no son mis superiores.

-...la cajita. Quieren hablar contigo, he quedado con ellos dentro de...

Dumbledore miro un reloj con varios planetas pensativo

-...de ya mismo...

La cabeza de mi anterior jefe apareció en la chimenea. Era un hombre moreno de ojos castaños claros, nunca me cayo bien...Yo me dedique a saludarlo con la cabeza. Él ni siquiera dejo reposar su mirada en mi más de un segundo seguido antes de dirigirse a Dumbledore.

-Profesor Dumbledore, muchas gracias por dejar comunicarme con Ainoha.

-No ha sido nada, pero recuerde que ya no trabaja para usted.

-Si, si, ya...

Mi "EX JEFE" y remarco bien estas palabras se llamaba Carlos, su apellido me era desconocido..., todo por seguridad. Pero esa seguridad había fallado, mi compañero había muerto junto a su familia.

¿Qué quieres Carlos?

-Quiero hablar a solas contigo.

El muy estúpido miro a Dumbledore, y yo solo sonreí divertida.¿quién se creía para echar a Dumbledore así como así?

-Se queda aquí.

-Lo siento, es una orden, quiero hablar a solas contigo.

Me enfade, yo ya no trabajaba para él.

¿Una Orden¿quién te crees que eres? Yo no recibo ordenes tuyas.

Dumbledore se levanto, debo decir que es una persona muy diplomática y pero que siempre se sale con la suya.

-No pasa nada Ainoha, me voy. Volveré dentro de media hora, creo que es más que suficiente.

Mire a Dumbledore y un ligero brillo de picardía en sus ojos me dieron a entender que se iba a enterar de la conversación quisiera Carlos o no y que no haría falta que yo se lo contara.

Cuando salió de la habitación. Carlos me miro con seriedad.

-Tenemos un topo.

¿No me digas?

Ese hombre era tonto, desde luego.

-No sabemos quien es, pero...veras...

Me hizo gracia que dudara, siempre me pregunte como llego tan lejos siendo tan inepto en su trabajo.

¡Suéltalo!

-No me faltes al respeto...todos los aurores indecibles que fueron detrás de Jiménez alguna vez han muerto.

-Y claro, la única que queda con vida soy yo. ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas.

¿desde cuando esta matando?

-Desde hace tres meses...

¿Qué? –Mi boca no me pidió permiso para hablar, estaba furiosa-Y ME LO DICES AHORA...¿SE LO DIJESTES A RAUL?

Él que Carlos retirara la vista me dio a entender que no le habían comentado nada a mi compañero y que por lo tanto Raúl no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de defenderse a él o a su familia.

Me senté en mi silla, cansada. Todos esos años luchando y luego cuando eras tú quien necesitaba protección no te la daban, ni siquiera se interesaban en comunicarte que alguien quería verte muerto.

-Sois peor que el mismísimo Jiménez.

¡Fuiste vosotros quien fallasteis! Erais 12 magos contra uno solo y no fuisteis capaces de retenerlo.

Rabia me volvió a invadir.

-NI SE TE OCURRA ECHARME A MI LAS CULPAS. ME ENTREGATEIS A 10 NOVATOS...POR MERLÍN NI SIQUERAN ERAN CAPACES DE DEFENDERSE DE UN DESMAIUS.

-Erais mayoría.

-Murieron nueve de ellos porque no fuiste capaz de mandarme a aurores capacitados, ..¡POR MERLÍN ME PASE EL TIEMPO PROTEGIÉNDOLOS EN VEZ DE ATACAR A JIMÉNEZ!...

-Estábamos bajos de presupuesto.

¡Eso no es excusa!

-Fuiste tu la culpable, no nos eches la culpa de tus fallos...

¿Qué querías decirme? No creo que me llamaras para volver a discutir el pasado.

-Decirte que Jiménez ya no es de nuestra competencia. Ahora esta en Londres, se ha unido a Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado.

¿Cómo que no es nuestra competencia?

-Simplemente, para nosotros esta muerto.

¿Vais a dejar a un asesino suelto?

-Esta muerto. Y digas lo que digas nosotros negaremos tus palabras. No tienes credibilidad, eres una auror que fue jubilada con antelación.

¡No fui jubilada! Me fui. Y me fui a los cincos años reglamentarios.

-Eso no es lo que aparece en tus papeles. Además según tu ficha tienes desorden emocional. Nadie te creerá.

¡Vale! podéis ensuciar mi ficha pero dime,...¿que va a pasar cuando muera y se encuentre su cuerpo?

-Nunca supimos su verdadero rostro, ni siquiera sus huellas ni mágicas ni digitales...Lo siento Ainoha.

-Os di un retrato de él cuando por fin lo detuvimos.

-Nosotros no tenemos ningún retrato.

Estaba hundida, no podía hacer nada, nadie me creería. Solo Dumbledore.

¿Por qué lo ocultáis?

-Muchas cabezas rodarían si descubrieran que sigue vivo.

Yo no le conteste, simplemente me sentí cansada y agotada, sin fuerzas. Preguntándome donde estaban las fuerzas que había encontrado esa mañana. La cabeza de Carlos desapareció de la chimenea sin hacer ningún comentario, ya me había dicho lo que quería. Para que unos pocos pudieran seguir ganando dinero un asesino quedaba libre.

Me levante de la silla y salí del despacho, en la puerta me estaba esperando Dumbledore sentado en la escalera. Le conté todo lo que me había dicho Carlos, desahogándome y sabiendo que no hacia falta contárselo que se hubiera enterado de todas formas.


	6. capitulo VI

CAPITULO VI

El resto del tiempo paso más rápido de lo que yo pensaba, incluso algunas veces me olvidaba de Jiménez. Sabía que la Orden lo buscaba y eso me tranquilizaba. No volví a recibir ninguna nota de ese asesino, era su forma de actuar. Dejaba que te relajaras para luego recordarte que estaba vigilándote, le gustaba jugar con los nervios de su victimas, estaba loco.

En cuanto a Snape, nuestra conversación era nula. Solo nos dirigíamos miradas frías y llenas de su parte de rencor y de la mía de burla. Yo ya no lo sentía así, ya no lo veía como un ser repugnante pero seguía sin fiarme de él. Ya sabéis que no me fiaba de nadie.

Mis noches estaban llenas de pesadillas, como siempre. Debería dar las gracias a las pesadillas porque ellas fueron las que me dieron la oportunidad de devolverle a Snape el cuidado que me dio la noche en la que Jiménez me mando el "regalito".

Esa noche me desperté, no recordaba el sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla. Como siempre me levante y me asome a la ventana, una bendición debo decir porque fue cuando vi como una sombra oscura se tambalea cerca del bosque y avanzaba hacia el castillo. Vi como la sombra se convertía en el cuerpo de un hombre y como esta se desplomaba cayendo al suelo. Cogí mi varita y salí de castillo. No supe quien era la persona que estaba en el suelo hasta que no estuve cerca y reconocí el cuerpo

Vestía de negro, con la misma capa negra que llevaba en el bar. Me arrodille a su cuerpo inconsciente y palpe su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida que fuera necesaria curar en ese mismo instante. Tenia una en la pierna derecha que sangraba copiosamente, le hice un torniquete apretando con fuerza. Eso debió dolerle porque soltó un suave gemido y abrió los ojos... me miro, sus ojos me asustaron porque representaban la misma muerte, era más grave de lo que supuse desde un principio.

-Por fin tu odiado mortifago va a morir...

La verdad, después de oírle me dieron ganas de dejarlo allí, pero no podía. Y no era por Dumbledore, era por mi. ¿Quién me ayudaría cuando estuviera sola? Puro egoísmo...

Con mi varita lo levite y me dirigí rápidamente al castillo y de allí a sus habitaciones. Lo deje encima de su cama y llame por la chimenea a Dumbledore. Dumbledore llego y sin decirme una sola palabra al ver a Snape herido en la cama me ayudo a quitarle las ropas y curar las heridas que tenían peor aspecto.

Cada vez que recuerdo sus heridas me da un escalofrió, por lo visto lo habían torturado con bastante saña. Tenia cortes y heridas por todas las partes de su cuerpo, pero las peores eran la herida de la pierna y una del costado. Estas eran las más recientes y según el aspecto que tenían se lo habían hecho por la espalda, es decir cuando el huía.

Sigo sin saber como sobrevivió a todas esas heridas, pero quizás deba deciros que estuvo 15 días en cama. La mitad de la primera semana la paso inconsciente y con una fiebre muy alta. El resto fue más tranquilo, sino tenemos en cuenta su mal genio.

Dumbledore dice que fue por mi, porque yo lo cuide. Yo creo que fue porque ese hombre es como un gato, con siete vidas.

Dumbledore llamo esa misma noche a un medimago, un miembro de la Orden que era medimago y que su principal trabajo era sanar a los miembros de Orden que caían enfermos. Su nombre era Mike Letan...

Si yo cayera enferma no podrían llevarme a St. Musgo, principalmente porque allí mi vida correría más peligro. El caso de Snape era el mismo, había sido descubierto por los mortifagos como espía y habían puesto precio a su cabeza. Si lo hubiéramos llevado al hospital hubiera sido como si nosotros mismo le hubiéramos maldecido con el Avada Kedabra provocando así su prematura muerte.

Sus clases fueron cubiertas por el mismo Letan, la verdad es que fue una suerte que este se hubiera jubilado. Podía dar clases de pociones y vigilar de cerca a Snape. A los alumnos les comentamos que el profesor Snape se encontraba enfermo por un accidente en el laboratorio, algo que al aludido le sentó muy mal... Creo que no pudimos engañar a todos los alumnos, por lo menos el trío no lo fue.

A mi me toco cuidarlo junto al doctor, durante esas dos semanas me quejaba a Dumbledore alegando que si hubiera sabido que mis escasos conocimientos de medimago iban a servir para salvar a un mortifago no los hubiera estudiado. Dumbledore solo sonreía, estoy segura que sabía que en realidad me gustaba saber que Snape estaba fuera de peligro y me alegraba formar parte de la causa.

Cuando Letan y yo teníamos clases el encargado de Snape era Minerva o Dumbledore.

Las noches solía cubrirlas yo, me acostaba en una cama plegable y vigilaba los sueños de Snape. No me costaba mucho, mi sueño era ligero y siempre interrumpido por pesadillas.

Yo no era la única que tenia pesadillas, él se pasaba muchas noches quejándose en sueños y solo despertaba para pedir agua. Al principio pensé que era por la fiebre y por lo que tuvo que pasar la noche en la que le descubrieron como espía de la Orden.

Después en la segunda semana, el seguía despertando algunas noches con pesadillas.

Esa segunda semana fue una pesadilla para todos.

Pero quien peor lo paso fue Letan, por lo visto ya se conocían muy bien. Letan me contó que Snape era el peor paciente que había conocido en su larga carrera como medimago. Snape odiaba que siempre hubiera alguien en la habitación, no nos hacia caso y se empeñaba en levantarse. Era irónico pero siempre se quejaba de que él quería volver a sus clases...siempre pensé que odiaba dar clase, pero no, le gustaba...

Como ya sabéis Letan conocía ya a Snape por ser en más de una ocasión quien curaba sus heridas después de algún castigo de Voldemort, dice que siempre le tenia que llevar Dumbledore regañándole... Letan me contó la primera vez que lo vio...

Parece ser que cuando tenia 16 años Snape apareció con una herida que le cruzaba el pecho y parte del abdomen, Letan se encargo de curársela y Snape no se quejo para nada. El problema llego cuando le dijeron al chico que debía quedarse cuatro días hasta que la herida cerrara del todo pues era muy profunda y podía volver abrirse. El chico se negó y Letan dijo que su padre había sido avisado. Fue entonces cuando Letan recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza..., pero pudieron retenerlo antes que escapara ya que Snape estaba demasiado débil. Cuando el padre llego quiso llevarse al chico, pero los aurores querían hacerles unas preguntas. Esa herida había sido hecha en una pelea y querían saber si había sido su padre quien lo había hecho. Letan sigue sin explicarse como dejaron a padre e hijo marcharse del hospital, porque desde su punto de vista estaba claro que el chico había sufrido una paliza de parte de su padre.

Quizás os interese saber que aunque los magos podamos curar las heridas y no dejar cicatriz gracias a la magia, Snape en comparación tenia varias cicatrices. Síntoma que no habían recibido la atención necesaria. La más grande era la de la historia, cuando Letan la vio fue cuando me la contó...el que hubiera cicatriz significaba que la herida se había vuelto abrir y no había sido atendida con suficiente atención.

Me da rabia el pensar que esa cicatriz no debería existir, porque según Letan esa herida se hubiera curado en dos días. La cicatriz demostraba que la herida tardo mucho en curarse...Ahora sé que la idea del padre de Snape sobre la educación de su hijo incluía el saber aguantar el dolor sin rechistar...Desde el momento que conocí la historia de la cicatriz empecé a comprenderle un poco más.


	7. Capitulo VII

CAPITULO VII

La verdad es que el verlo enfermo me conmociono mucho, estaba preocupada y fue cuando me di cuenta que por mucho que yo tratara de odiarle había conseguido ablandar mi corazón. No muchos lo han conseguido, yo suelo ser una persona bromista, me gusta reír y siempre tengo una sonrisa en mis labios...pero tengo muy mal genio y a la hora de demostrar emociones mas profundas que la de una amistad me encierro en mi misma. Algunos amigos me han dicho que mi corazón puedo llegar a ser frió como el invierno de Groelandia...también me han dicho que soy una persona muy cariñosa.

Ahora sonrió al recordar la segunda semana de convalecencia de Snape, pero en esos momentos salía siempre roja de furia. Aunque debo decir que me alegraba poder pelear con él.

Por cierto¿sabéis que Dumbledore puede ser muy cobarde¿Y que Mineva también?.

No os sorprendáis, la confianza puede dar asco algunas veces. Y Snape siendo aun como es, sabe que en Dumbledore y en Minerva tenia dos amigos incondicionales.

Muchas veces, cuando Snape estaba de peor humor Dumbledore y Minerva se escabullían alegando que tenían trabajo que hacer...al final quien más tiempo pasaba allí era yo. Irónico¿verdad?.

Quizás no tanto, os lo explicare con la conversación que mantuve con él y que hizo que esa semana pasara más rápido.

Entre en la habitación, Minerva estaba de pie con los puños apretados con furia y los labios blancos. Snape y ella se miraban enfadados. Snape estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, con la clara intención de levantarse. Los mire a ambos sorprendida.

¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

Minerva me miro enfadada y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Pasa que te dejo a ti a este maldito cabezón. En mi vida me han hablado así. Profesor Snape se ha superado.

Minerva salió y cerro la puerta con fuerza. Mire a Snape quien miraba al suelo con una expresión de absoluta frialdad.

¿Qué has hecho para que Minerva te llame por tu titulo de profesor?

Aclarare, que aunque Minerva siempre llamaba a Snape delante de sus alumnos por su titulo de profesor solía tutearle cuando estaban solos.

-Nada.

-Escogeré mejor mis palabras¿Qué le has dicho a Minerva?

Snape levanto la cabeza y me miro retándome.

¡Estoy cansado de estar acostado en la cama como un invalido! Y ni tu ni nadie va a evitar que me levante hoy.

Ya sabia lo que había pasado, Snape se había empeñado en levantarse y Minerva se lo había prohibido ...conociendo el genio de los dos no me costaba imaginar el resto.

El me seguía mirando, retándome a que también se lo prohibiera. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Snape algunas veces era como un niño problemático.

Lo mire sin interés y me encogí de hombros, me senté en el sillón y puse mi atención en unos pergaminos que había llevado para corregir. En realidad no los miraba, por el rabillo miraba a Snape. Vi como al principio su ceja se levantaba levemente en señal de desconcierto y como luego su mirada se endurecía mirándome con odio. Me hizo gracia, pero tache una frase de unos de los pergaminos para hacerle creer que no le prestaba atención. Creo que eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Empezó a levantarse lentamente, su rostro frió se rompió varias veces con una mueca de dolor. Cuando estaba casi de pie del todo perdió los pocos colores que le quedaban en su mejilla y perdió el equilibrio. Me levante rápidamente y lo cogí antes que pudiera caer. Él se apoyo en mi casi sin fuerzas. Pesaba bastante la verdad, pero el contacto de su aliento en mi cuello me gusto. Poco a poco, llevando su peso con mi cuerpo me senté en la cama, luego lo recosté observando que había cerrado los ojos con fuerza. Esta claro que se había mareado, aún estaba demasiado débil como para levantarse. Pensé que eso debía frústralo más aún de lo que estaba. Y en un momento de debilidad mi boca volvió a hablar sin pedir permiso...sí soy una bocazas.

-Vamos a hacer un trato. No tratas de volver a levantarte tu solo y yo te permitiré que mañana cambiemos de habitación y te puedas sentar al lado del fuego del salón de tus estancias. Nadie sabrá que he permitido que te levantaras.

Abrió los ojos y me miro con sorpresa.

-Haría eso por un mortifago.

¡No tientes tu suerte!

Fue así como al día siguiente me encontré ayudando a Snape a dar su primeros pasos, la verdad es que le mentí, todos sabían que Snape se levantaba, de hecho fue Letan quien me dijo que aunque prefería esperar un poco más quizás no fuera mala idea que el empezara a andar un poco, siempre y cuando no hiciera demasiado esfuerzo.

Lo senté al lado de la chimenea. Allí se quedo mirando fijamente al fuego. Yo como siempre me dedicaba a corregir ejercicios, pero esa tarde no corregí muchos. Fue la primera conversación que mantuve con Snape sin amenazarnos. Extrañamente fue él quien empezó.

¿Por qué lo haces?

Yo lo mire extrañaba, no me esperaba la pregunta.

¿A que se refiere?

-A ayudar a un mortifago.

¿Pensaba que ya no lo eras?

Una mueca se dibujo en su rostro.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden borrar.

-Lo sé...¿por qué te ayudo?...creo que para mi ya no eres un mortifago.

-Aún así, me odias. ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Quizás por que ya no te odio...

No sabia que decir, como explicarle que le había cogido cierto cariño.

-Tu también me habrías ayudado.

¿Tan segura estas de eso?

-...Siempre que me he visto perdida has estado allí...estoy segura que lo habrías hecho.

Snape sonrió ligeramente, era la primera sonrisa que veía en su rostro. Una sonrisa verdadera, ni cínica, ni irónica...una de verdad.

-Me gusta que me tutees. Ayer me sorprendió... pero me gustaría que siguieras haciéndolo.

Yo me quede conmocionada, recordando mis ultimas palabras...le había tuteado y no sabia desde cuando lo hacia, por lo visto desde el día anterior... Al final sonreí y me quede mirando el rostro relajado de Snape quien se había quedado durmiendo en el sillón.

Me di cuenta que era bastante atractivo, recordé la firmeza de sus músculos de su pecho y la fortaleza de estos. Recordé su aliento en mi cuello. Recordé la calidez de su mirada la primera que me miro directamente, de pequeña cuando me llevaba a la enfermería... Era un hombre alto y delgado...me sorprendí a mi misma pensando que su cuerpo era el que le gustaría a todas las chicas que su hombre tuviera...¿Pero en que estaba pensando¿Desde cuando había pasado de odiarle a pensar en su cuerpo? ...

Me enfade conmigo misma y me concentre en los ejercicios a corregir...

Capacitado para cuidarse a si mismo con la única ayuda de un bastón para no cansarse demasiado, la verdad era que los últimos días ya no era necesario que alguien estuviese mucho tiempo con él, pero yo había seguido con mis visitas y él no se había quejado.

Como digo el problema fue el ultimo día...la causa que durante varias semanas le evitara...

A mitad de la semana Snape ya caminaba solo y con la única ayuda de un bastón, yo le hacia algunas visitas...visitas donde jamás hablábamos, no era necesario...llego un momento que deseaba poder visitarlo para compartir esos silencios y las escasas y no largas conversaciones que manteníamos...

Vuelvo a repetir el problema vino el último día en el que Snape debía guardar reposo en sus habitaciones. Tocaba cambiarle la venda de la única herida que quedaba sin cerrar al completo, la del costado. Letan era normalmente quien se encargaba de ello, pero ese día me pidió que fuese yo quien lo hiciera. Yo me queje y propuse a Pompy, enseguida Dumbledore negó con la cabeza alegando que ella estaba de viaje y no podría hacerlo. La única que quedaba era yo. Como siempre pase el resto del día anterior quejándome a Dumbledore, quejas a las que el solo respondía con una sonrisa que me enfada, una sonrisa picara y burlona...Él ya sabia que en cierta forma yo gozaba con la compañía de Snape.

Cuando llegue a la habitación de Snape me lo encontré de pie buscando un libro en su librería, me miro y agarrando un libro viejo se sentó en un sillón. Me fije que ya andaba con bastante rapidez y que el bastón era solo un punto de ayuda.

-Veo que ya no necesita casi el bastón, profesor...

El levanto su mirada del libro y me miro con esos ojos negros y profundos que son capaces de atravesarte.

-Estoy deseando poder deshacerme de él.

-Teniendo en cuenta que usted es la persona más testaruda que he conocido no dudo que lo hará pronto.

Snape siguió concentrado en su libro, yo me dirigí a su habitación y prepare los utensilios para cambiarle la venda.

-Profesor Snape, si hace el favor de venir, hoy seré yo quien le cambie las vendas.

Escuche el suave sonido de su bastón golpeando en el suelo dándome a entender que se dirigía a la habitación.

-Ya no me tutea.

Yo me di la vuelta y lo vi en el umbral de la puerta, parecía que llenaba la habitación con su sola presencia. Al ver un ligero brillo de burla en sus ojos sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espalda. ¿Desde cuando sus miradas me afectaban tanto?

-No lo creo conveniente.

¿Me volverá a llamar mortifago a solas...?

¡Creo que ya aclaramos ese punto el otro día!. Por favor siéntese y quítese la camiseta...

Grave error de mi parte, había visto ese cuerpo cuando le hice las primeras curas, pero al verlo allí de pie y quitarse la camisa lentamente me produjo una sensación de pesadez en mi estomago. Como siempre he dicho era un hombre delgado, pero estaba perfectamente proporcionado, tenia un hombros anchos y una cintura fina. Por lo visto me quede quieta mirándole fijamente, algo que jamás me había ocurrido, porque cuando termino de quitarse la camina se acerco a mi con una ceja levantada burlonamente y una mueca en sus labios.

-Si sigue mirándome así tendré que besarle.

Estas palabras me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento y me enfurecieron¿pero que estaba haciendo?. Me di la vuelta para coger las tijeras, quizás lo hice con demasiada brusquedad porque escuche un siseo que parecía una risa mal contenida.

-Siéntese, por favor.

Aseguro y seguiré asegurando que esa no era mi voz, era la de una extraña, una voz estrangulada.

Snape se sentó y separo su brazos de su cuerpo para que yo pudiera cortar las vendas. Me costo mucho concéntrame, notaba su mirada fija en mi, esa mirada me quemaba. Limpie la herida con manos temblorosas conciente que si no tenia cuidado podía hacerle daño.

-Creo que en unos días ya no necesitara llevar la venda. Letan me ha dado instrucciones que esta vez solo le ponga una pequeña, se sentirá más cómodo.

Con cuidado le puse la venda. Y mi mirada volvió a fijarse en el pecho de este, mi mano se deslizo lentamente, haciendo caso omiso de mis ordenes, por la cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho. Era una cicatriz irregular, en algunos puntos era suave y en otros rugosa. Mis dedos paseaba por ella lentamente sin darme cuenta de la mirada de él. Cuando los rebeldes llegaron al final cerca del corazón note las vibraciones de este en el pecho de Snape. Quise retirar mi mano pero otra mano, fuerte y grande me lo evito. Su corazón galopaba casi tan rápido como el mío. Levante el rostro y mire a los ojos de Snape. En ellos pude ver una dulzura infinita, un deseo irrefrenable.

¿Notas lo que hace tu simple contacto a mi corazón? Nunca a palpitado así ante el contacto de otra persona.

Su rostro se acerco al mío lentamente, su aliento se mezclaba con el mío. Sus labios rozaron los míos con suavidad¿cómo era posible que sus labios pudieran ser tan delicados al acariciar los míos?.

Mi mente fría y calculadora dejo de existir en esos momentos, no había nada a mi alrededor, solo deseaba que sus labios no dejaran de rozar los míos. Abrió con delicadeza mi boca y su lengua invadió la mía. Aun tiemblo al recordar ese beso, lleno de ternura, lleno de bondad.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos quizás mucho pero a mi me pareció eterno. Fue la llamada a la puerta lo que no separo. Me separe de él con rapidez y me di la vuelta, al abrir la puerta me encontré con Dumbledore, quien me miro con una sonrisa divertida.

¿He interrumpido algo?

Instintivamente me lleve la mano a mis labios y negué con la cabeza, lo que produjo la risa de Dumbledore.

-Albus, ya le he cambiado la venda. Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

Salí de la habitación como alma lleva el diablo. Maldiciéndome a mi misma por lo que acababa de ocurrir en esa habitación. Lo que yo no sabía que no iba a ser la primera vez que yo me maldiciera, los meses siguientes fueron tan deliciosos como tormentosos.


	8. Capitulo XIII

**Pido perdon por no haber escrito antes, pero es que he estado muy liada y no he tenido tiempo. Os dejo dos capitulos que espero que os guste. Hoy no voy a responder a reviews asi que perdonarme. Solo contestare a un anonimo que me pregunta cuando iba a terminar los demás. Bueno desde un principio estan todos terminados excepto este Fic. Pero si me he quedado con alguno colgado o con algun dato sin explicar porfavor decirme cual y yo os contestare. MUchos besos a todos y gracias por leer mi Fics**

CAPITULO VIII

Como ya dije, los siguientes meses fueron para mi una tortura muy deliciosa. Las clases seguían igual que siempre, tranquilas. El problema era él y solamente él. Ya no usaba el bastón, de hecho dejo de utilizarlo el mismo día en el que empezó la clase. Ni Dumbledore ni Minerva le riñeron por no llevar el bastón, pues estaba claro que se fatigaba si no lo llevaba. Pero Snape es un hombre muy orgulloso y no iba a dejar que nadie le viera llevando un bastón. ¿Por qué sabíamos que necesitaba un bastón? Por el simple hecho de que en más de una ocasión se detenía en los pasillo y miraba a través de la ventana, y si mirabas su rostro lo veías más blanco de lo normal. También estaba que no iba a comer al comedor, solo daba sus clases. Digamos que incluso él era conciente que sin ayuda de un bastón el llegar al comedor era del todo imposible.

El segundo día que Snape volvió a dar clases me lo encontré en los pasillos, estaba claro que el volvía a sus habitaciones y que por la blancura de su cara en esos momentos no lo estaba pasando muy bien. Trate de cruzármelo sin mirarlo a la cara, aún tenia muy fresco el recuerdo del beso de dos días antes. Pero él me llamo, tuve que detenerme había varios alumnos en los pasillos y no era buena idea insultar a Snape de ese modo. También, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en ese momento me preocupaba su blancura. Me acerque a él y le mire con mi mirada de odio. El me miro con el mismo odio.

El otro día se dejo unos pergaminos de sus estudiantes en mis habitaciones. Debería acompañarme.

Yo me encogí de hombros y empecé a andar delante de él. Snape andaba más despacio de lo normal y con un resoplido reducí mi paso.

Llegamos a las escaleras que llevaban a sus habitaciones y fue allí donde todo ocurrió o por lo menos donde empezó. Yo baje las escaleras lentamente delante de él. Sin mirarle, dándole la espalda.

"Ainoha..."

Me di la vuelta rápidamente al oír la voz débil de Snape. Esta sujetándose a la barandilla de la escalera y tenia su cuerpo doblado. Había subido un fuerte mareo y en esos momentos no tenia fuerza para mantenerse de pie sin ayuda. Corrí hacia este y lo sujete con fuerza, él dejo parte de su peso en mi hombro. Poco a poco bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a su habitación. Lo lleve hasta el dormitorio y allí lo recosté en la cama, pero su peso era bastante considerable y caí encima de él. Cuando trate de levantarme me rodeo con sus brazos con fuerza. Estaba claro que ya se había recuperado del mareo.

Mi rostro estaba a unos solo centímetros del suyo. Sentí su aliento rozar mis labios. Sus labios volvieron a rozar los míos con delicadeza. Un suave gemido salió de mi traidora garganta y fue entonces cuando su beso se volvió urgente, ansioso, apasionado. Me sorprendí a mi misma respondiéndole, besándole con la misma urgencia que el lo hacia. Su mano acaricio mi espalda, notaba su calor recorriendo mi espina dorsal, dibujando círculos en mi espalda que me estremecían de placer. Mis manos, las muy traidoras empezaron a desabrocharle la camisa. Dejó de besar mis labios para mordisquear con suavidad mi cuello produciendo en mi estomago una sensación de peso. Recorrí con mis manos su pecho y bese con amor la famosa cicatriz de su pecho. Un gemido salió de la garganta de el y entonces me dio la vuelta y yo me encontré atrapada por el peso de su cuerpo. Volvió a besarme en los labios con una fuerza y pasión que me volvía loca. Me mordisqueo los labios produciendo que mi cuerpo traidor se arqueara hacia suyo con necesidad, notando como su masculinidad crecía y me producía una ola de placer.

Desabrocho mi camisa con lentitud, entonces dejo de besarme y me miro a los ojos con pasión. Volvió a besarme con pasión, y acaricio mis ya duros pezones con una maestría que hizo que el mundo que me rodeaba diera vuelta. Necesitaba que siguiera que no parara. Me abrace a él con fuerza y le bese el cuello para luego saborear el sabor de su cuello.

Una llamada a la puerta fue lo que nos detuvo. Nos quedamos parados mirándonos a los ojos. Volvieron a llamar, pero nosotros solo nos mirábamos. Esa mirada negra y llena de deseo no me dejaba apartar mis ojos de ellos.

La poca conciencia que recobre en ese momento me devolvió a la realidad¡lo que estaba haciendo era un gran error!

"Es un error, Snape. No podemos."

Su mirada volvió a la frialdad de siempre, pero su cuerpo no se movió, dejándome aun atrapada.

"¿Qué es un error?"

"Esto."

"Los dos somos adultos."

"Pero sigue sin estar bien."

"Yo no veo donde esta el problema. Tu me deseas y yo te deseo. ¿Por qué no disfrutar un poco?"

Esta última frase fue como un jarro de agua fría. Había un pequeño problema en su teoría, yo me acababa de dar cuenta de que no solo lo deseaba, me había enamorado de él. Yo que siempre me reía de eso, que siempre les decía a todos que cuando terminara el deseo ya no quedaría más, que el amor no existía. Solo existía un cariño, más profundo o menos por otras personas¿pero amar tanto como para dar tu vida por otra persona? No lo creía, eso no existía.

Me había enamorado de él, de su forma de ser. De su valentía, de su fuerza, de su cordura, de su inteligencia. De sus ojos, de su boca, de sus frases, de sus movimientos. De todo lo que escondía y que no dejaba ver a nadie.

Le empuje con fuerza, librándome por fin de su cuerpo. Me levante y me abotone la camisa. El se levanto enfurecido, con una mirada de odio absoluto. Me cogió un brazo y me volvió a atraer a su cuerpo con fuerza. Me miro con fiereza. Cogió mi mano y me mostró con ella el estado en el que en ese momento se encontraba.

"Esto es lo que me produces con solo mirarte..."

No deje que terminara, me solté de él empujando y le di una bofetada cruzándole el rostro.

Él se llevo la mano a su cara y me miro con burla. Me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación rápidamente.


	9. Capitulo IX

CAPITULO IX

¿Cómo sobreviví a las siguientes semanas sin sentirlo a mi lado? Odiándole, le odie por que me hacia débil, estúpida y sin sentido común. Le odie porque mi cuerpo no me obedecía cuando él estaba cerca y le odie porque le amaba más que a nada en este mundo.

Nuestras miradas cambiaron, yo ya no veía odio en sus ojos. Me miraba con burla, recordándome con ello el error que había cometido al enamorarme de él. Yo lo miraba con odio, quería odiarlo y deseaba no amarlo.

No hablaba con él, solo nos cruzábamos en los pasillos y nuestras miradas lo explicaban todo.

Dumbledore volvió a hablar conmigo, preguntándome donde estaba el problema. El porque había vuelto a odiar a ese hombre. Yo le respondí lo de siempre¡mortifago!.

No le engañe, me conocía demasiado bien como para conseguirlo.

Cuando estábamos en la misma habitación solíamos hacer como si el otro no estaba, hasta que una tarde en una reunión de la Orden la cosa se volvió más negra. La reunión termino temprano y varios miembros decidieron quedarse para tomar una cerveza juntos. Snape como siempre se preparo para irse, nunca estaba más tiempo del necesario. Pero mi hermano, el muy estúpido lo detuvo. Yo mire con enfado a mi hermano y luego a él, dándole a entender que no se quedara que si no se la ganaría. Pero él, siempre orgulloso me miro con burla y ante la sorpresa de todos se quedo con nosotros.

Yo hice como sino estuviera, no le iba a dar el gusto de marcharme solo por que el estaba allí.

Aún no consigo recordar como empezó la discusión , ni siquiera como pude hablar con él. La cuestión es que tuve que marcharme antes de maldecirlo delante de todos. Hablábamos sobre la ayuda que se le podía dar a los alumnos que eran llamados a las filas de Voldemort y no querían ir.

"Debemos tener cuidado, esos chicos podían convertirse en espías."

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero hay que ayudarles. Sino lo hacemos entonces aquello por lo que luchamos no tiene sentido."

"Draco Malfoy es uno de ellos. Ha hablado con Dumbledore y le ha pedido auxilio. No quiere volver a su casa."

Yo fruncí el ceño, el hijo del asesino de mis padres. Para mi ese chico era tan o más peligroso que sus padres.

"Ese mocoso miente. Será un mortifago."

"¿Y como sabes que miente?"

Snape me miro con su habitual burla, no me había dirigido la palabra en toda la tarde.

"Huelo a los mortifagos a kilómetros."

"Ya, veo...Yo respondo por el chico."

"Eso no me consuela nada. Usted huele más a mortifago que él."

Mi mirada de odio se intensifico y mis últimas palabras cayeron como una jarro de agua fría a los presentes en la sala. Todo el mundo cayo, mi hermano me sujeto el brazo sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

"Creí que había cambiado de opinión sobre mi".

"Me equivoque. Usted es un maldito mortifago y no voy a dejar que tengamos a otro espía dentro, nos sobra con uno. Voy a vigilar a Malfoy tan cerca que no podar respirar sin que yo lo sepa."

Snape me miro con odio por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo.

"Deje en paz a ese chico o se las tendrá que ver conmigo."

"¿No me diga...? He acabado con magos más poderosos que usted, maldito mortifago. No me asusta. Tenga cuidado al igual que ese crió."

Me da igual lo que opine de mi, pero le aviso que deje en paz a Draco. No es su culpa que su padre sea un asesino. Y el no tiene la suerte de Potter de que todo el mundo le consideré un héroe. Cuando desde tan joven te encasillan como mortifago terminas por ser uno, y le aseguro que no le voy a dejar hundir la vida de ese chico.

"¿Me esta diciendo que usted fue mortifago porque no tuvo elección? No me lo creo."

Snape se levanto y me miro con odio.

"No estoy hablando de mi. Pero no toque a Draco o sino..."

Ahora fui yo quien se levanto y saque mi varita con rapidez, apuntándolo con furia.

"No me amenace mortifago o le aseguro que mañana saldrá en los periódicos su misteriosa muerte."

Snape me miro y la burla volvió a sus ojos.

"Tenga cuidado Lupin. No quiero que se haga daño con la varita."

Levante la varita con odio y una mano me retuvo, mi hermano me miro entre sorprendido y asustado. Esta imagen consiguió que enfriara la mente, me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación ante la mirada de desconcierto de los demás miembros de la Orden.

* * *

Después de esa tarde, Snape y yo volvimos a estar juntos, a solas una tarde. Fue a los dos días, en el colegio.

Esa noche me desperté con una pesadilla, como siempre. Me levante y decidí dar un paseo por los pasillos del colegio. Trataba de recordar la pesadilla, deseaba saber que era¿qué mejor forma de luchar contra ella que sabiendo como era?

Lo único que me advirtió de su llegada fue un suave movimiento detrás de mi espalda. NO tuve tiempo de darme la vuelta y sentí como una fuerza bastante considerable me pegaba a la pared con violencia. Sentí como su cuerpo se pegaba al mío sin dejarme ninguna posibilidad de moverme. Lo único que me impidió gritar fue su voz prohibiéndomelo. Estuvimos así bastante tiempo, yo odiándolo y el apoyando su frente en la pared. Debo decir que me saca una cabeza aunque yo mida 1'70 cm.

"¿Por qué ha vuelto a desconfiar de mi?"

No sabia que decirle, mantuve mi frialdad como pude. ¿Como iba a explicarle que no le odiaba? Que era totalmente el contrario. Me había enamorado de él.

"Déjeme, mortifago."

"Cometí un error en el pasado y jamás podré pagar por ello. No pido el perdón de nadie."

"Suéltame."

"¿Tanto asco te doy que ya ni siquiera soportas mi contacto?"

"Exacto."

"Eso duele."

Me quede perpleja ante esa afirmación¿a él le dolía que no quisiera que me tocara¿por qué? No supe que decir.

Te dejare en paz, no volveré acercarme a ti. No hasta que tu lo desees.

Después de esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

* * *

**Prometo y requete prometo que voy a actualizar más pronto. Ya lo tengo escrito pero sin corregir, al igual que estos dos capitulos, jejejej. Espero que os haya gustado y que no me haya ido demasiado por las ramas. En los siguientes capitulos, Noa descubrira el pasado de Snape y volvera a entrar en accion Jimenez el negro. Besos y gracias por leerme.**


	10. capitulo X

CAPITULO X

Los siguientes días fueron extraños, no recuerdo mucho de ellos, pero si recuerdo con claridad el día que recibí la segunda carta de Jiménez. Estaba en clase, con séptimo, la peor clase, Grynffindor y Slytherin.

Estaba explicando como defenderse de los zombis, seres que existen en los pantanos y que son muy poderosos. Recuerdo que me estaba divirtiendo al ver la cara de asco de los chicos al enseñarle la fotos de ciertos zombis...no son muy agradables de ver. Cuando estaba a mitad de la lección un suave toque en la ventana me llamo la atención. Una lechuza esperaba que le abriera para entregarme una carta. Me extrañe mucho porque el correo era por la mañana y no a esas horas. Abrí la ventana y cogí la carta, la lechuza se fue al instante. Mande a los chicos que copiaran los datos de la pizarra y abrí la carta. Al ver la letra un sudor frió me recorrió la espalda. Era él. Era Jiménez el Negro.

_**Estimada moribunda, **_

_**¿Qué tal van tus clases¿No te parece que la clase de hoy es un poco aburrida e inservible¿Quiénes de ellos van a ver o enfrentarse alguna vez contra un zombi?**_

_**Por cierto se te ha olvidado describirles el olor nauseabundo de estos seres, ya sé que la vista de ellos es asquerosa, pero el olor...**_

_**Me entristece que no continuaras tu relación con ese profesor de pociones, un traidor según mi maestro. Tuvo suerte de escapar, aunque le di casi de lleno en el costado. ¿No te dio el recado que le pedí? Muy mal educado ese hombre y poco considerado. Mi señor esta deseando encontrarlo para jugar un poco aunque me ha prometido que me lo dejara un rato¡es un gran mago! Nadie ha sido capaz de escapar de mis garras y menos estando tan malherido como lo estaba él. **_

_**¿Te preguntas quien es el traidor? Ahora miraras a tu alrededor y solo veras alumnos¿o no?**_

Lógicamente yo levante mi mirada asustada, solo vi a los alumnos algunos escribiendo y otros mirándole preocupados, el trío y ante mi sorpresa Draco. Respire profundamente y seguí leyendo.

**_¿Te has asustado verdad? No, no estoy allí y tampoco el traidor a vuestra patética causa_.**

_**Mi señor me ha pedido un pequeño favor y así lo voy a cumplir. LO SABEMOS TODO.**_

_**Hasta tu pronta muerte.**_

Mi cuerpo temblaba, estaba sorprendida, asustada, enfadada y llena de ira. Mire a los chicos, eso me recordó la última frase, "LO SABEMOS TODO". Inmediatamente me levante y pedí a los alumnos que salieran de la habitación y se dirigieran a su sala común. Al ver al joven Draco una idea me cruzo por la mente.

"Potter, Granger, Weasly y Malfoy diríjanse inmediatamente al despacho de Dumbledore."

Los chicos me miraron, los Grynffindor extrañados y Malfoy asustado.

Después de comprobar que efectivamente se dirigían al despacho de Dumbledore me dirigí a las mazmorras. Llegue a la clase de Snape y llame a la puerta. Un seco "adelante" me permitió entrar. Cuando entre vi como los alumnos me miraban fijamente...nadie, ni siquiera un profesor se atrevía a interrumpir las clases de Snape. Este me miro con enfado, yo le dirigí la mirada más fría que fui capaz en esos momentos. Estaba enfadada con él por no haberme dicho que Jiménez era quien le había atacado y que este le había dejado un recado para mi.

"¿Qué desea Profesora?"  
"Debe acompañarme ahora mismo al despacho de Dumbledore. Necesito que me de un recado que olvido hace un tiempo."

Snape blanqueció un poco, su mirada me traspaso y sin mover la boca apretando con fuerza los dientes me contesto con frialdad.

"Iré cuando termine mis clases."

Mi paciencia se estaba acabando y sabia que en esos momento y delante de los alumnos Snape no iba a ceder...¡más cabezón que una mula vieja!. Me acerque a él con furia y le tendí violentamente la carta. El la miro sin interés y la releyó por encima. Creo que en esos momentos se dio cuenta de lo furiosa que estaba, yo sentía mi cuerpo temblar y mi paciencia se estaba acabándose...todo aquel que me conozca un mínimo sabe que es mejor no enfadarme mucho, por lo visto Snape lo sabia, pues inmediatamente mando a los alumnos salir de la clase. Mi furia y la carta fueron lo único que le obligaron a romper ese día su clase.

Cuando los alumnos salieron de la clase, Snape volvió a mirarme y me hablo con voz suave, algo que solo produjo enfadarme más...¡odio la compasión!

"¿Estas bien?"

Yo lo mire y me di la vuelta soltando un juramento, creo que dije algo parecido a "PutaMierda" o algo así.

Snape me siguió hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, allí estaban sentado el trío y Malfoy. Dumbledore estaba sentado con un seriedad poco habitual en él, en cuanto me vio me pidió la carta y yo se la di. Los chicos me miraban sorprendidos, yo me acerque al Fénix y lo acaricie, tratando de tranquilizarme y respirar con normalidad. La voz de Dumbledore me sorprendió.

"Entonces tenemos un espía..."

Yo me di la vuelta y mire a Dumbledore.

"Puede que si y puede que no. A Jiménez le gusta dar falsas pistas. Él problema es¿cómo sabia que clase estaba dando? Nadie lo sabia, lo decidí esta mañana por no haber llegado aún el "gnomo" que pedí."

"Esto es muy extraño...debemos andarnos con más cuidado. Bien...ustedes cuatro de ahora en adelante compartirán la sala y la casa. Lo siento, deberán dejar su casa. Señor Malfoy ya sabe que quedarse en su casa es peligroso para usted, el profesor Snape no puede estar todo el tiempo vigilando que sus compañeros no le ataquen. En cuanto a vosotros tres...no sabemos quien es el espía, pero no quiero que estén mucho tiempo lejos de alguien que les pueda proteger. La sala y la habitación que compartirán es especial, esta conectada directamente a la de sus profesores pertenecientes a la Orden."

Los chicos se miraban sorprendidos, sin saber que decir. Malfoy miraba al suelo con el rostro demudado.

"No queríamos cambiarlos, pero viendo lo que ha pasado últimamente deben dejar sus casas respectivas."

"¿Pero porque profesor?"

Harry miraba con expectación a Dumbledore.

"Esta carta-Dumbledore la movió en el aire- Da a entender que tenemos un espía o un intruso en el castillo constantemente. Cuando Sirius entro las medidas de seguridad se reforzaron, pero él entro porque conocía la forma de hacerlo. Viendo que él consiguió entrar tan fácilmente me veo en la obligación de sacarlos de sus casas."

"¿Y Porque Draco¿Cómo podemos saber que no es él?"

Esta vez fue Ron quien hablo y miraba con odio a Draco.

"El señor Malfoy se ha negado a entrar en las filas de Voldemort, su padre le quiere ver muerto y tiene unos conocimiento adquiridos por su padre que a Voldemort no le interesa que tenga. Lo quiere ver muerto porque ha causado mucho daño. Ahora si pueden salir a la segunda habitación y dejarme solo con sus profesores les estaría muy agradecidos. Dentro de un rato llegara la profesora Mcdonaggal y se establecerán la nuevas normas e...invetremos una historia para sus compañeros de casa..."

Los chicos me miraron y salieron de la habitación, el trío medio enfadado y Malfoy con la cabeza gacha. No había dicho una sola palabra ni siquiera para protegerse. Sentí un poco de pena hacia el chico...lo odiaba si...pero...¿no tenia al igual que todos la oportunidad de elegir?...Me prometí que debía hablar con el chico, me había precipitado y...bueno no me gusta prejuzgar a las personas...creo que fue por eso que me arriesgue dándole mi confianza aunque sintiera hacia un odio malsano.

"En cuanto a ti Noa..."

"Sé cuidarme yo sola Albus-Entonces me fije en Snape quien me miraba fijamente-Pero me gustaría que este mortifago..."

"¡Noa por favor!"

"...perdón...este hombre me explique porque no me dijo que conoció a Jiménez y que le dio un recado para mi."

Snape me miro enfadado¿quién se creía él para enfadarse conmigo cuando me había escondido algo tan importante?...Me obligue a respirar profundamente, aun no tenia un control total sobre mi y eso no es muy aconsejable.

"Lo hice, se lo dije al profesor Dumbledore."

Mi enfado paso entonces a Dumbledore, lo mire inquisitivamente.

"Explícate Albus si es que este mor...hombre no miente."

"No miente Noa, me lo dijo. NO creí necesario decirte algo que tu ya sabias..."

"¿Qué yo ya sabia?"

"Sabias que Jiménez estaba con Voldemort."

"Si, pero no soy adivina y no sé que recado le dio."

Esta vez fue el turno de hablar a Snape, hablo con voz bajo y sin interés.

"Me lo dijo cuando me perseguio, mejor dicho me lo grito antes de poder escapar de él. Me dijo que morirías pronto...Ni yo ni el profesor Dumbledore vimos una razón para decírtelo. Siempre dice lo mismo, o ¿me equivoco?"

Me senté en un sillón, si tenia razón, aunque me doliera admitirlo tenia razón, siempre decía lo mismo...¡pero esa no era razón para escondérmelo! Respire profundamente, me mire mis manos, estas seguían temblando. Demasiada ira contenida. Me levante y me di la vuelta dirigiéndome a la salida. Antes de salir Snape, ante mi sorpresa dijo algo no muy común en él.

"Profesora...Gracias por darle una oportunidad a Draco."

Me detuve y sin mirarlo le conteste.

"Sigo sin fiarme de él, hoy mismo vaya a tener una conversación con él."

"¡USTED NO..."

No escuche lo que dijo porque en esos momentos salí de la habitación...era un insulto hacia él que fuera yo quien quisiera hablar con el alumno y creo que temía que me comportara con el chico de una forma un poco brusca.

Cuando salí vi al trío sentado mirando a Malfoy con cara de sorpresa, no sé de que hablaban pero los siguientes días fueron...mejor os lo cuento más tarde.

"Señor Malfoy, cuando termine de situarse en sus nuevas estancias quiero verlo en mi despacho."

El chico me miro asustado y asintió con la cabeza. Yo me dirigí a mi despacho, debía relajarme si no quería ser más brusca de lo necesario con ese chico.

* * *

Hola a todos, como prometi he vuelto a escribir este fin de semana, aqui lo teneis.

**Nocrala:** Dejo que escribas un fic sobre ese momento¿Quien fue el que llamo la puerta? HUmmmmmmmmmmm...la verdad es cuando lo escribi pense en Dumbledore, pero luego no le di importancia, así que puedes imaginarte a quien tu quieras y escribir un fic con Snape maldiciendole por haber interrumpido un momento tan intimo y caliente para ambos personajes. Jejejeje...¿Asi que te identificastes con Noa en un momento de la historia? Bueno la verdad es la forma de comportarse en el colegio de Noa era la mia. Mi hermano siempre pasaba de los mayores que le insultaba (era muy pacifico) pero entonces llegaba yo (4 años menor) le daba una pata en la espiñilla al abuson de turno (no llegaba a las bolillas) y este me daba a mi un bofetón, por conclusion yo me ponia a llorar y a mi hermano entonces le tocaba pelearse con el abuson. ¡Ya ves!

**amps14:** Creo que ni siquiera Snape sabe que es lo que quiere, desde mi punto de vista Snape esta bastante enamorado aunque va a ser muy dificil que lo admite. Se le escapo la palabra de "Eso Duele" y luego el "Solo me acercare a ti si me lo pides", pero todos somos humanos y Snape tambien lo és. Igual escribo otro fic con los recuerdos de Snape sobre Noa. No sé que hacer.

**Miss-andreina-Snape:** Ya sé que tampoco he aclarado nada ahora, la cosa se va complicando cada vez más y lo mas seguro es que ambos personajes sean obligados a estar más tiempo de lo que a ellos le gustaria. Espero que te guste como va el fic.

**consue:** Toy bien, siempre lo toy. Espero que te guste el continue.

**Sabi:** "TU SNAPE"! Diras mi Snape, jejejeej. Yo te dejo a Alan Rickman y tu me dejas a Snape¿OK? Por cierto no sé si lo abras leido en los otros capitulos, pero normalmente la unica historia sin terminar es esta, las demas las tenga ya finalizadas. Pero si piensas que deberia ahondar algo más en alguna historia dimelo y yo escribire un continue. Besos y gracias.

**Tera Shitemo Kuroi:** Gracias por leer y escribirme Reviews, me anima mucho. Besos.

**wolfgang-snape:** Me alegra que este Fic también te haya gustado. Espero que el continue te haya sido mejor.

**Patty-Sly: **Estoy contenta de que te haya gustado. Solo espero que el continue tambien te guste. Dumbledore es uno de mis idolos en este libro, me encanta el vejete juerguista, jejeje.


	11. capitulo XI

CAPITULO XI

Entre en mi despacho y allí respire profundamente, cerré los ojos y vacié mi mente. Cuando una llamada en mi puerta me obligo a abrir los ojos me sentía bastante más relajada. Mi cuerpo ya no temblaba pero me sentía encerrada, en verdad esa sensación no se fue hasta después de unos días. Cuando di permiso para entrar, el joven Malfoy hizo presencia de acto. Entro con la cabeza alta, pero sus ojos estaban nublados, sonreí al pensar que el chico tenia mucho orgullo, y aunque una hora antes estuviera hundido en esos momentos trataba de alzarse. "¡Típico Slythering!" eso fue lo que pensé, pero no fui muy justa, los Gryffindor y Slytherin tienen varias cosas en común, una de ellas es el orgullo.

El chico se puso enfrente de mi, tratando de mirarme a los ojos, pero sin conseguirlo ya que sus ojos se trasladaban a un punto que estaba detrás de mi. Con una señal le pedí que se sentara en la silla.

"¿Sabe porque le he mandado llamar, señor Malfoy?"

"Creo que si profesora."

"Dígame entonces la razón."

"Cree que yo soy el espía."

Mire al chico fijamente, algo dentro de mi me decía que el chico era inocente y que tenia derecho a explicarse, esa intuición fue lo que me impulso a llevarlo con Dumbledore y a no quejarme cuando supe que Malfoy compartiría Sala con Harry Potter. Aunque me doliera debía darle una oportunidad.

"Dígame porque debo pensar lo contrario."

El chico me miro sorprendido y un brillo de furia cruzo sus ojos.

"NO tengo forma de demostrárselo."

"Entonces explíqueme su cambio de idea. Dígame porque no quiere ir con su padre. Usted tendría mucho poder, se encontraría muy cerca de Lord Voldemort"-El chico tembló ligeramente-"¿Porque lo hace?."

"Mi padre es un esclavo del Señor Tenebroso."

"¿Es esa la razón?"

El chico dudo un poco y se puso tenso.

"Por eso y porque no creo en esas ideas de que los muggles sean inferiores a nosotros."

Fue mi turno de sorprenderme. Lo mire fijamente tratando de saber si mentía o no, pero sus ojos eran sinceros.

"¿Y ese cambio de idea? NO me dirá que de golpe se le ilumino ese cerebrito de mosquito."

El chico negó con la cabeza, apretando los puños de sus manos con fuerza ante mi insulto.

"No. Hasta hace poco estaba convencido de la limpieza de sangre."

"¿Entonces?."

"El Señor Tenebroso castigo a mi padre."

"Siga."

"Mi padre esta en Azkaban, yEl Señor Tenebrosose enfado con mi padre por no conseguir su misión en el Ministerio y porque no lo busco estos años atrás."

"¿Cuál fue el castigo?"

"No recibimos ayuda de ninguno de los nuestros. El Ministerio nos quito las tierras, solo nos quedaba la casa de mi madre y una pequeña fortuna. Pero mi madre la dilapido y...bueno no teníamos dinero, creo que El Señor Tenebroso algo tuvo que ver en eso."

"Sigue."

"Trate de trabajar este verano para conseguir algo de dinero...pero nadie me quería con ellos...al final busque trabajo en el mundo muggle...No tenía elección..."

Allí me quede muerta, no sabía como reaccionar¡un Malfoy trabajando con muggles! Ya era bastante costoso tratar de imaginar a un Malfoy trabajando de camarero mágico , pero imposible creer que trabajaría con muggles.

"Continua."

El chico miraba el suelo, estaba más blanco de normal y sé que estaba avergonzado.

"Trabaje en un Bugger King¿lo conoce?"

"Si."

"Vi como los muggles se la ingeniaban para hacer sus vidas más fáciles, como no les hacia falta la magia para nada...los chicos que había allí me ayudaron mucho, no preguntaron cada vez que yo ponía cara de sorpresa o de no entender su forma de actuar, simplemente me ayudaron. Este verano me di cuenta que ellos no son inferiores a nosotros, no tienen magia, pero tienen cosas que nosotros no tenemos. ¿Sabes que es un Game boy?"

En ese momento no sabia si reír o llorar. ¡Un Game boy!.

"Si, lo sé. Son bastante entretenidos, aunque prefiero un ordenador."

"Esa cosa me es más difícil de manejar."

"¿Entonces fue por eso, no?"

"Por eso, y porque odio al Señor Tenebroso. Mi padre ha hecho mucho por él y ha dado mucho, no es justo que no fuera compasivo con él cuando lo necesitaba. LO odio. Y...odio también a mi padre. Me enseñó cosas falsas, me enseño a ser él y ...yo.."

"Tu quieres ser tu mismo ¿verdad.?"

"Si."

Mire al chico fijamente. Me lo creía todo. Tenia 16 años, no era el primero que no estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de sus padres, que comprobaban que sus padres estaban equivocados. Pero siempre mi desconfianza, siempre estaría allí, dentro de mi.

"¡Legimens!"

El chico puso cara de sorpresa cuando le apunte con la varita. Vi lo necesario, al chico limpiando un retrete, al chico preparando una Hamburguesa, al chico jugando al Game Boy y a varios muggles a su alrededor. Con eso me basto.

Cuando pare el chico estaba sudoroso y me miraba asustado. Sonreí.

"Tenia que saber que era verdad, "Draco". ...Ten cuidado... Puedes marcharte."

El chico se levanto, tambaleándose y pálido como un muerto. Antes de cerrar la puerta se dio la vuelta y me hizo una pregunta que jamás me hubiese esperado oír. Ni siquiera sé porque le conteste, quizás porque él se había sincerado y yo sabia que el chico no solía contar sus cosas personales a nadie. De todas formas...¿es que el chico había tenido otra opción?

"Profesora¿qué le hizo mi padre?"

Me di la vuelta y lo mire con verdadero odio, el chico retrocedió un paso. Yo respire y le mire, recordando que el no se tenia la culpa.

"Mato a mis padres, Draco."

El chico afirmó con la cabeza y salió corriendo de mi despacho. Media hora más tarde me di cuenta que había llamado al chico Draco dos veces seguidas...creo que le había perdonado todo, que ya no le echaba la culpa de nada. Trataba de ser justa...aunque no lo estaba siendo con Snape. Estaba enamorada de él, sabia quien era, pero jamás, jamás iba a confirmar que me fiaba de él porque si me volvía a tocar o a mirar con lo hizo una vez entonces estaría perdida del todo, le pertenecería y eso me asustaba.

Concentraba todo mi odio hacia él, si conseguía llegar a odiarlo, aunque fuera injustamente, entonces...entonces no podría hacerme daño, yo seria como siempre, yo misma...

Pero el destino tiene sus propios planes y algunas veces es mejor no luchar contra él...Creo que esta última frase ha sobrado, solo os voy a liar un poco más de lo que ya estaba para entonces la cosa...os lo explicare poco a poco...al igual que la relación que tuvo Draco con el trío de oro...

* * *

**Sabi:** No te preocupes, dentro de un tiempo podra descargar su pistola, aunque esto quizás ponga la cosa un poco más dificil entre Snape y Noa, porque ella sigue temiendo no tener el control y él no hara las cosas más faciles. Snape no se abrira mucho...estoy pensando en como hacerlo, sé como liarlos y como terminaran, pero quiero compricarles un poco más la vida. No sé ya veremos que ocurre con el paso del tiempo y esperemos que la bombilla en mi "coco" no este fundida del todo y lo cosa vaya bien. Gracia por leerme.

**Amps14:** Me encanta que me escribas reviews, me anima un monton. Van a pasar varias cosas entre el trio, al principio lo más seguro es que Snape y Noa, e incluso Dumbledore tenga que intermediar entre ellos. El odio no se olvida tna rapidamente. Creo que Hermione sera quien ayude un poco a Draco a introducirse en el grupo, auque no los liare. Ahora vamos a ver un poco más de Harry y sus compañeros, auqnue Snape estara siempre por en medio. Noa esta enfadada con Snape porque no le conto quien le ataco lo que es una tonteria, pero como ella misma dice busca una forma de odiarlo, auqnue no lo consiga. Ella lo ama, en realidad esta loquita por él, pero es un poco tontita y tiene miedo, aunque no sea una cobarde porque puede luchar contra magos tenebrosos sin pensarselo dos veces. El amor es una cosa a parte y no es lo mismo enferntarse a la muerte que a algo que te haga sentir debil cuando toda tu vida has sido fuerte.

**Miss-andreina-Snape:** encantada que te guste mi historia, es un verdadero honor tenerte como lectora al igual que a amps14, creo que sois mis lectoras preferidas sobretod porque siempre me escribis reviwes, jeje. Gracias por todo.


	12. capitulo XII

CAPITULO XII

Los siguiente días fueron entre algo divertidos y una pesadilla constante. El trío de oro y Malfoy mantenían constantes peleas. Harry no había perdonado a Draco y Draco no podía olvidar su forma de ser. Debéis entender que no es fácil cambiar de actitud cuando siempre te han educado para que te comportes así.

Al principio parecía ser que no había peleas, el trío iba por su lado y Draco por el suyo.

No sé que fue realmente lo que paso, ninguno de los me lo quiso decir. Esa tarde me asome por la chimenea para comprobar que todo iba bien y para mi sorpresa vi como Harry y Draco se peleaban a puñetazo limpio.

Ron gritaba con su fuerzas, diciendo algo de:

"En la nariz Harry, en la nariz..."

Hermione gritaba que pararan mientras su rostro se llenaba de lagrimas. Llegue justo a tiempo, los pare a ambos con un sencillo movimiento de varita y los mire con enfado.

Ambos sangraban como cerdos, Harry tenia el labio partido y Draco tenia la nariz rota.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"

Ninguno de los dos me respondió.

"Puedo averiguarlo ahora mismo sin que me digan nada, pero prefiero que me digan ustedes mismo."

Harry me miro con frialdad, como siempre hacia, sus ojos relucían determinación, no iba a ceder. Mire a Draco, este miraba al suelo. Eso me dio mala espina y mis presentimientos fueron justificados casi al instante.

"Llame a Granger "Sangre sucia" profesora, justo después de besarla."

La verdad, si en ese momento me hubieran hecho una foto saldría con la cara de una boba. Mire a los chicos, Hermione estaba sonrojada y Harry miraba con odio a Draco.

"¿Por qué la llamaste sangre sucia?"-Trate de evitar la parte del beso.

"No lo sé. No quise hacerlo, pero...soy un estupido."

Hermione miro a Draco y sonrió con timidez. Cuando volví mi vista a Harry y a Ron, los dos estaban sino blancos si rojos como el tomate.

"Draco controla tu bocaza. Harry creo que Hermione se puede defender ella sola sin que tu tengas que intervenir. Ron ...-�¡Y a este que le decía!-..la próxima vez que te vea apoyando una pelea en vez de intentar evitarla serás castigado, cinco puntos menos para ti. Draco y Harry vosotros dos vendréis la semana que viene conmigo a Hogesmade, allí cumpliréis vuestro castigo y 15 puntos menos para vuestras casas. Hermione..."

La chica me miro con los ojos llorosos.

"¡Los hombres son todos así! Acostúmbrate y sé tu más fuerte que ellos."

Después me di la vuelta y volví a mi despacho.

Cuando llegue mis sorpresas del día no habían terminado, allí estaba él. Mirándome con frialdad, de pie apoyado en mi escritorio y con un vaso en la mano.

"¿Qué castigo le vas a dar?"

"Eso a ti no te importa."

"Sí lo hace si eso significa que tienes que salir del castillo."

"Voy a Hogesmade y se defenderme muy bien."

"Veamos, Potter y Draco buscado ambos por El Señor Tenebroso y tú por un psicópata que trabaja para el primero. Los tres en Hogesmade..., un viajecito tranquilo y sin problemas."

"Déjame en paz Mortifago."

"Te contradices mucho ¿Sabes?. Quieres que los chicos tengan sus propia sala, que sean vigilados cada media hora¡saber lo que hacen o no hacen! y...¿ahora vas a echarlo todo por la borda para ir a un pueblecito de magos?"

"Te odio."

"Me odias por tengo razón."

"Te odio por ser quien eres."

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, el miro su vaso vació sin interés alguno.

"Bonita frase para la señorita Granger¡hay que ser más fuertes que ellos¿eres una de esas feministas?"

"No soy feminista, pero los hombres sois..."

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices..."

Me miro con una frialdad aún más profunda, con odio con verdadero odio. Yo por primera vez no supe como actuar, me di la vuelta y atice el fuego de la chimenea.

"Porque no admites que me deseas..."

Esta frase fue suaves y profunda, al lado de mi odio¿Cómo leche lo había hecho? Es decir¿cómo se había movido sin hacer ruido?

Tuve que reprimir un escalofrió de placer cuando su aliento rozo mi cuello.

"No te deseo.."

"Eso lo dice tu mente pero no tu cuerpo."

Su mano se poso en mi nuca, jugando con sus dedos en mi pelo. Cerré los ojos y note como sus labios se acercaban a los míos. Me beso superficialmente y cuando yo iba a exigir más cuando me acerque a él para ahondar el beso...entonces el me soltó y se alejo de mi.

"Pídemelo y lo tendrás."-Su voz sono burlona

Salió de la habitación dejándome allí, de pie, deseando poder decir algo, poder llamarlo para exigirle que volviera a posar sus labios sobre los míos.

Al poco empecé a recobrarme, me sacudí la cabeza y grite llena de frustración. ¿Cómo hacia para con sus solo roce volverme estúpida¡Lo odiaba!... ¡Quería odiarle! Pero quizás en el fondo de mi corazón sabia que esa persona me importaba más de lo que yo misma quise admitirlo. En realidad lo amaba ya, aunque en ese momento no fuera capaz de admitirlo.

Me jure que jamás volvería caer en sus brazos¡que no lo necesitaba! Ahora lo importante era concentrase en los chicos de la pelea y en Jiménez el negro. Después quizás una se podría dar el lujo de pensar en otras cosas.

* * *

Hola! Perdón por el retraso al actualizar pero es que he estado muy liada y bueno...tampoco estaba muy inspirada, no sabia como explicar lo que iba a pasar aunque ahora tengo las ideas más claras.

Ya sé que este capitulo es cortito pero cuando tenga más tiempo seguiré, en el siguiente capitulo por fin va aparecer Jiménez el negro y hará que las cosas entre el trío y Draco cambie drásticamente.

No voy a responder a ningún review hoy, porque no tengo mucho tiempo, pero juro y perjurar que en el próximo capitulo responderé a todos. Besos y gracias por la confianza.


	13. capitulo XIII

CAPITULO XIII

El día X llego, Dumbledore me dio permiso para hacer le viaje, el también lo creía conveniente. Los chicos debían aprender a llevarse bien. Pero Dumbledore es sabio, quizás demasiado para mi gusto y me obligo a aceptar la compañiade Snape en mi viaje. Mi querido hermano también vino.

Imaginaros, dos traidores de Voldemort, el niño que vivió, un hombre lobo y yo en la calle, dirigiéndonos a una casa destartalada en las afueras de Hogesmade. No llamamos mucho la atención, nos vestimos para la ocasión.

Al llegar a la casa los chicos seguían sin entender cual iba a ser su castigo. La verdad es que no les dije cual iba a ser, ni tampoco que en realidad no era un castigo...creo que sonreí al llegar a la casa porque Snape me miro como si estuviera loca... No os extrañéis por eso... Nadie quiere entrar en ella y menos acompañado. Pocos saben lo que pasa en ella, pero el miedo a lo desconocido es lo peor que puede haber.

En esa casa nació Merlín, parece ser que antes de morir, enfadado y angustiado por el odio que reinaba a su alrededor hechizó la casa.

El ministerio de magia y muchos magos poderoso han intentado destruirla, prohibir la entrada, pero la magia que hay dentro no lo permite, no deja que se haga nada en ella.

Además de eso, no todo el mundo puede entrar, solo aquellos que deban aprender por el bien de la comunidad muggle y mágica. Es un poco difícil de explicar, yo jamás conseguí entrar y no porque no lo intentara...sabia como funcionaba, sabia que era lo que hacia a las personas que entraban, eso lo sabia todo el mundo, aunque nadie ni siquiera tratando de intentar comprender a sus enemigos consiguió entrar sino no era realmente necesario. Yo sabia que eso chicos lo iban a conseguir. Lo sabia y no me equivoque.

No os voy a explicar exactamente que era y es lo que hace esa habitación, pero si os contare lo que me paso a mi en ella. A mi y a Snape. Pero todo poco a poco.

Los chicos me miraron sorprendidos, Harry miro la casa extrañado y Draco me miro asustado, sin saber que decir. Estoy segura de que él sabia que era esa casa.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y con un movimiento de cabeza le indique que entraran.

"Profesora...esta casa...¡no creo que debamos entrar en ella!"

Cuando me disponía a hablar Snape me interrumpió.

"No te preocupes Draco. No te pasara nada. De hecho si no es necesario ni siquiera podrás entrar."

El chico afirmo con la cabeza y entro seguido de Harry.

La verdad, me dio la sensación y hoy en día estoy segura de ello de que Draco Malfoy tiene una confianza ciega en Severus Snape. Al mirar a ese hombre lo primero que piensas es que no le dejarías tu vida ni loca, pero cuando hablas con él sin que este te mire con odio, o llegas a saber un poco su forma de ser...¡jamás dudarías en dejar tu vida en su mano! Yo eso no lo iba a reconocer claro esta¡jamás!

Snape y yo no nos miramos el tiempo que los chicos estuvieron en la habitación. Mi hermano hacia un esfuerzo por aliviar la tensión, pero no lo conseguía. En realidad consiguió llevarse una mirada de odio profundo de mi parte y un "Cállate Lupin" de Snape.

A los diez minutos los chicos salieron, cada cual más blanco que el otro. Ninguno se miraba a la cara y parecían ansiosos de volver al castillo. Harry lo más seguro para encerrarse en su propia habitación y Draco para...¡no tengo ni idea de lo que hace el chico en sus tiempos libres!.

Cuando nos disponíamos a irnos, mi queridísimo hermano me cogió del hombro.

"Aún no hemos terminado Noa."

Lo mire extrañada¿qué quería decir?

"Os toca a ti y a Severus."

"¿CÓMO?"

Fuimos los dos aludidos los que gritamos, asombrados ante lo que decía mi hermano.

"Yo no pienso entrar allí Lupin. ¡Y menos con tu hermana!"

"Yo tampoco pienso entrar, Remus. No es necesario que nosotros entremos."

"Dumbledore me ha pedido que lo hicierais...de todas formas si no es necesario la casa no os dejara entrar¿verdad?...Oooo ¿es que estáis demasiados asustados como para entrar?"

"Ese truco no funciona conmigo Lupin...¡buscaros a otro para vuestras locuras!"

"Ya...pero si no entráis Dumbledore se enfadara y cuando Dumbledore se enfada de verdad...bueno ya sabéis lo que pasa."

Mire a mi hermano enfadada, yo sabia lo que pasaba cuando Dumbledore se enfada, lo sabia muy bien. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí. Mire a Snape con burla. Creo que eso fue lo que le empujo a entrar.

¿Cómo explicaros lo que sentí cuando entre y Snape cerro la puerta detrás de mi? Sentí miedo por lo que iba a pasar. Había un pasillo muy largo que llevaba a una sala azul. Seguí mis pasos con lentitud y poco a poco empecé a sentirme enfurecida y asustada muy asustada. Cuando entre en la habitación me di la vuelta y vi a Snape que estaba justo detrás de mi. Fue de golpe, justo en ese momento cuando sentí que yo ya no era yo. Era otra persona, otro ser.

Sentí miedo, mucho miedo. Odio. Cansancio. Soledad. Me sentí tan triste, tan..¿cómo explicarlo?...vacía...si eso seria la explicación. Me di cuenta que mi vida no tenia sentido, que deseaba que un día de estos la muerte me llegara. Sentí un odio tan profundo, tan real...un odio hacia mi. Me odiaba con todo mi corazón. Sabia que había hecho cosas horribles y que jamás iba a poder pagarlas...sentí que la única forma de remediarlo era luchando por la libertad, por lo familiares de esas personas a las que dañe. Me sentía sucia y cansada. Sin fuerzas. Llena de...de desesperación. ¡Quería morir con todas mis ganas! Pero ni siquiera a eso tenia derecho, no un ser tan horrible con yo. Debía pagar.

Poco a poco estos sentimiento se fueron menguando, volví a sentirme yo misma. Todo ese dolor, toda esa desesperación, todos esos sentimientos de alguien sin esperanza para él, desaparecieron. Yo era yo, nadie más.

Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, encogida y con lagrimas en los ojos. Había llorado. Snape estaba de pie, mirándome. Asombrado, blanco. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta, cuando supe lo que había pasado. Ese ser, esa vida destrozada, era él. Era Snape. Había sentido sus miedos, sus pesadillas. Todo.

Me levante y lo mire al rostro. Él también entendió lo que había pasado. El también debió sentir lo que eran mis miedos.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejo de la habitación, yo seguí sus pasos secándome el rostro para que los demás no vieran que había llorado.

Me sentía destruida sin fuerzas¿cómo era posible vivir con tanto dolor como el lo hacia¿Cómo lo conseguía?...

* * *

Justo cuando salimos de la casa supe que algo no iba bien. Remus, Harry y Draco habían desaparecido. No estaban por ningún lado. Saque mi varita con rapidez y busque un sitio para poder protegerme de un posible ataque, en concreto detrás de un pared bastante alta. Me quede quieta, sentí rabia y miedo cuando escuche esa risa tan fríae inpersonal. La risa de Jiménez el negro. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que Snape se había cobijado también detrás de una pared semi destruida. El me miro con seriedad, concentrado. Sentí que estaba concentrando todo su poder. Lo notaba, se sentía.

Me concentre e hice lo mismo. Mi mente se enfrió, ya no sentí miedo. Estaba preparada para utilizar todos mis conocimientos y mis fuerzas. Escuche la voz de Jiménez.

"¿Te escondes de mi¿Tanto miedo te doy? Pensaba que eras valiente, que estabas a mi talla...pero veo que no..."

Escuche unos pasos suaves, volví a mirar a Snape, él estaba mejor situado que yo, podía ver sin tener que exponerse a que su cabeza recibiera un buen surtido de magia.

Me mostró cuatro dedos de su mano y la dirigió a la derecha, dándome a entender que a su derecha había cuatro. Luego de la misma forma me dio a entender que de mi lado habían tres.

¡El juego empezaba!

"Hola Jiménez...¿qué tal anda tu trasero? Has podido sanarlo o aun lo tienes lleno de agujeros."

Si Jiménez pensaba que me iba a asustar estaba muy equivocado, en ese momento yo era la auror, no era Noa. Sabia que esta ultima frase le iba a enfadar, en la ultima batalla recibió un buen hechizo justo en el trasero. ¿Adivináis quien le dio?

No me contesto. Cerré los ojos. Debía concentrarme en lo que me rodeaba. Cuando sentí todos los músculos de mi cuerpo tenso y preparados. Sonreí. Ya estaba lista. Ahora era la hora de la lucha.

"Dime vejete¿porque te escondes detrás de los mortifagos?. ¿No será que ya no estas tan seguro de ti mismo sobre quien es el más fuerte?"

No me respondió, yo sabia que empezaba a enfadarse, el principal problema de Jiménez y lo que un día de estos significaría su muerte era la impaciencia.

Mire a Snape, su rostro era frió y despiadado, yo sabia que él estaba tan o más preparado que yo para esa batalla.

Algunas veces te compenetras tanto con una persona que sabes lo que piensa y lo que quiere hacer. Supe que había llegado el momento al mirarlo. Supe que el lucharía con los cuatro mortifagos de su derecha y que yo debía hacerlo con los otros tres. Supe que terminaría enseguida con ellos y que estaría a mi lado para luchar contra Jiménez...y fue así exactamente como paso, aunque todo paso demasiado rápido y no llego a ayudarme.

Salimos los dos de nuestro escondite con gran rapidez, pareceríamos solo sombras. Los dos teníamos un sexto sentido para la lucha, un sexto sentido para sobrevivir. Habíamos nacido para la guerra.

Note la presencia de un hombre a mi derecha, otra a mi izquierda y un tercero un poco más alejado. Observando, ese era Jiménez. Yo sabia que él no haría nada, que esperaba a que yo terminara mi trabajo con los dos primeros para luego ser él quien acabara conmigo. Jiménez nunca trabaja acompañado, yo sabia que lo mas seguro esos mortifagos estaban allí porque Lord Voldemort le había obligado a ello.

Fue más fácil de lo que yo creí, con un movimiento de mi varita deje inconsciente al de mi derecha que era el que estaba menos sorprendido por mi súbita aparición. Me di la vuelta para atacar al segundo justo a tiempo para no dejarle terminar de pronunciar el hechizo que deseaba usar.

Me quede allí de pie, mirando a Jiménez con una sonrisa burlona. Este me miraba divertido. Estaba relajado, no había conseguido enfadarlo y eso para mi era una desventaja porque Jiménez relajado es muy peligroso. Normalmente dicen que cuando una persona se enfada es más peligrosa porque utiliza todo su poder, pero...yo prefiero quemis enemigos loestén, si están relajados es porque tienen un "as" guardado en su manga.

"¿Cómo va el trasero?"

"¿Cómo va tu brazo?"

Lo mire burlonamente, la última vez que luchamos me hirió en el brazo izquierdo. Nadie lo sabe, nunca nadie supo que mi brazo izquierdo era tan potente como el derecho, a todos les sorprendería este dato, pero Jiménez lo descubrió y aunque estoy segura que quería hacer otra cosa me consiguió herir. Ahora no tenia tanta fuerza en ella como antes, pero seguía siendo una ventaja.

"Me molesta algunas noches, pero me avisa siempre de los cambios de temperatura, se puede decir que es un buen regalo. Gracias por interesarte."

Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que éramos unos amigos que hacia tiempo que no se veían, pero no era así. Las varitas en las manos soltando chispas y el hecho de que no nos acercaramos daba a entender que no lo eramos. Él me estaba midiendo y yo estaba haciendo lo mismo con él. En realidad no hacia falta porque ambos sabíamos como era el otro, sabíamos donde estaba su punto débil y su fuerza, pero jamás te fíes de lo que sabes porque puede ser que estes equivocado.

Fue algo rápido, empezamos a desplazarnos, a movernos con rapidez. Maldiciendo con la maldición de la muerte, con cruciatos. Ninguno de los dos daba en el blanco. Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, aunque para mi fueron horas. Él me venció, sí me venció.

Recibí un Cruciatus, en pleno pecho. Podría haber sido un Avada Kedabra, pero no lo fue. Tuve suerte. Caí en el suelo. Sujetando con fuerza la varita. Debo deciros que recibir un cruciatus significa la muerte, porque no puedes moverte. Tu cuerpo deja de pertenecerte, solo actúan los nervios. Puedes pensar, puedes evitar gritar, pero no puedes evitar que tu cuerpo se encoja. Pero...algunas cosas se aprenden a base de encontrar la muerte tantas veces delante de tu rostro.

Me concentre con todas mis fuerzas y con un suave "Ploof" desaparecí de la vista de Jiménez y por tanto el cruciatus se corto, llegue al mismo sitio donde había estado escondida al principio.

Escuche el grito de rabia de Jiménez y luego varios "Ploof". Mi cuerpo temblaba, el cruciatus había sido muy potente, llego un momento cuando aún recibía el cruciatus que pensé que no conseguiría trasladarme, pero lo hice.

Oí gritos y supe que era la Orden que había llegado. Respire profundamente y obligue a mi cuerpo a no temblar. Salí de mi escondite tapándome totalmente con la capa dejando ver solo mi rostro y mire a mi alrededor. Jiménez había desaparecido los demás mortifagos excepto dos también habían desaparecido. Eran los que se habian enfrentado a Snape...creo que necesitaron un buen tiempo de reposo en el hospital antes de poder ser llevados a la carcel.

Mi hermano estaba allí de pie mirando a su alrededor. Me acerque a él y le abrace. Por un momento pensé que le habían atrapado.

"¿Y los chicos?"

"A salvo en el castillo los lleve con el trasladador cuando note la presencia de varias personas a nuestro alrededor. Este luegar suele estar vacio... ¿estas bien?"

Afirme con la cabeza, di gracias a llevar mi capa larga y negra, porque notaba mi brazo sangrar. ¿Cuándo leche me había herido Jiménez? No fue con el cruciatus¿cuando fue entonces?

Dumbledore se me acerco con el rostro serio.

"Noa vuelve al castillo con Severus. La Orden se encargara del resto más tarde."

Normalmente me hubiera quejado, pero notaba que mi cuerpo dejaba de reaccionar a la velocidad que mi mente le pedía.

Me dirigí al castillo sin mirar atrás. Snape estaba a mi lado. La lucha había durado unos minutos escasos. Yo había estado solo dos minutos con Jiménez. Pero parecía que había sido una hora.

Al llegar al castillo me dirigí a mi habitación sin mediar una sola palabra con Snape, pero notaba su mirada clavarse en mi nuca.

Llegue a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Al quitarme la capa, vi que mi brazo sangraba por una herida cercana a la antigua...

* * *

Perdon por haber tardado tanto en actualizar el fic. Besos a todos.

**Miss-adreina-snape:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Dentro de poco sabremos lo que paso realmente entre Draco y Hermione.

**Amps14:** Espera y veras lo que pasa, jejeje. Creo que ahora voy hacer que sea ella quien trate de hacer algo con Snape y sea este el que no quiera. Lo que ha pasado en este capitulo nuevo va a afectar mucho a nuestros protas.

**Tchaikovsky:** Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Nocrala:** No te impacientes, en el siguiente capitulo veras lo que pasa. Muchas gracias por leerme.

**Sabi:** Gracias, gracias por todo.

**Silence-messiah:** Espero que te guste este capitulo nuevo y los siguientes

**Wolfgang-Snape:** En realidad ellos son muy parecidos, pero totalmente diferente. Ambos son peligroso como enemigos, pero muy fieles. Ambos tienen un genio de mil demonios.


	14. capitulo XIV

Sigamos con la historia, he bajado dos capítulos y en el ultimo responderé a los reviews. Gracias por leerme

CAPITULO XIV

No quería ir a la enfermería, no quería admitir que Jiménez me había herido y aún menos que no me había percatado de ello. La herida, en el brazo izquierdo, el cual empezaba cada vez a entumecerse más. Me enfade, no quería perder la fuerza en el brazo y yo sola no podía sanármela, no llegaba a ver bien la herida.

Una llamada en la puerta me sobresalto, me puse la camisa ensangrentada y la capa encima para abrir la puerta, como ya he dicho no quería que nadie supiera que me habían herido.

Mi sorpresa fue ver a Snape esperando en la puerta de mi habitación, mirándome fijamente, con frialdad pero sin odio.

No le hable, solo le mire, no esperaba que fuera él quien llamase a la puerta y menos después de lo pasado en la casa.

"Eres muy orgullosa y estoy seguro que no iras a la enfermería para sanar la herida."

Lo mire sorprendida y un brillo burlón cruzo sus ojos.

"Soy un experto en ocultar heridas a los demás."

La verdad, no sé porque le deje entrar, simplemente mis piernas se apartaron de la puerta y mi boca no fue capaz de soltar ninguna de mis groserías.

Entróo en la habitación con su habitual confianza y dejo unos frascos encima de la mesa, junto con unas vendas, entonces se volvió.

"Piensas quedarte todo el día en la puerta."

Antes sus palabras reaccione y cerré la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Mi voz sonó estrangulada.

"Empiezo a conocerte demasiado bien y sabia que no ibas a ir a la enfermería. He venido a sanarte la herida."

"¿Por qué siempre me ayudas?"

Se encogió de hombros y destapo un frasco que había dejado en la mesa.

"Quítate la capa y la camisa..."

Lo mire con una ceja levantada y eso le tuvo que hacer gracia.

"Quítatelo en el cuarto de baño, y utiliza una toalla para taparte."

No sé porque le hice caso...os miento...si lo sé. Lo que había visto en la casa me había enseñado a un nuevo Snape y ahora me sentía vencida ante él. Podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, yo me había rendido. Lo que jamás le diría era que lo amaba con todo mi corazón y que aunque hubiera luchado siempre por odiarle deje de hacerlo hacia mucho tiempo.

Mi forma de ser, mis ideas sobre el amor, todo eso me parecían idioteces. Entendí lo que era el amor, no hacia falta ser correspondido, si de verdad amabas a alguien buscarías su felicidad aunque eso significara que tu fueras desgraciada, aunque eso significara que yo tuviera que rebajarme.

Normalmente en una relación, en la que los dos se aman, ambos retroceden por el otro, ambos luchan por otro. En mi caso iba a ser diferente, él no me amaba, lo sabia, me deseaba sí pero no me amaba.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Al poco salí con la toalla rodeándome el pecho y dejando el brazo libre para ser sanado.

Con un gesto me señalo una silla que había conjurado para que fuera más alta y así poder sanarme sin tener que agacharse. Me senté en ella, sin mirarle a los ojos.

Note como limpiaba la herida, con delicadeza, sin hacerme daño. Note el cuidado que puso cuando vendo el brazo y note su mirada quemándome cuando termino.

Volví la cara hacía él y me encontré con sus ojos, negros y hermoso, bellos y profundos.

Fue entonces cuando cometí un error, me acerque a él y lo bese. Lo bese con amor y delicadeza y me correspondió al beso al principio, pero al final se separo de mi bruscamente.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin volver a mirarme.

Me enfurecí, me había rechazado. ¿Acaso no decía que era yo quien debía pedirle que se acercara a mi¿acaso no lo había hecho¿No era eso lo que quería?

Me puse la camisa y me senté al lado de la fogata. Yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón, había descubierto en la casa que no valía la pena seguir engañándome. Su dolor y sus miedos eran ahora míos, ellos habían conseguido quitarme la venda de los ojos, lo amaba. Y no me arrepentía, estaba derrotada pero eso por primera vez en mi vida no me importo.

Estos pensamientos, estos recuerdos encendieron en mi un rayo de luz. ¿qué fue exactamente lo que el sintió en mi¿Qué le había pasado a él? Desde luego no tanto dolor como el que yo había sentido dentro de él, pero tuvo que haber algo...algo que le había cambiado respecto a su idea de acercarse a mi.

Cerré los ojos y entre en un sueño profundo, un sueño reparador que me hacia falta.

* * *

Me separe de él, no lo busque...en esos momentos pensaba que era lo que él deseaba. Fui agradable con él, no lo miraba con odio, de hecho trataba de no mirarlo. Nuestra relación se convirtió en una relación normal entre compañeros en un trabajo. Nos veíamos y nos saludábamos con cortesía...sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. Él no solía presentarse en la sala de los profesores, nunca lo hacia. No lo veía muy a menudo.

Era lo que él quería y era lo que yo le daría. Yo ya me había entregado a él y había recibido un rechazo.

No quiero engañaros...os diré que cada vez que lo veía trataba de encontrar una emoción en sus ojos que me diera a entender que debía avanzar...pero...sus ojos como siempre estabas vacíos de toda emoción, vacíos de vida.

Así pasaron los días, en que lo único que resaltaba era el mutismo de Harry Potter y la relación de amistad que existía entre Draco y el triotrío.

Parecía que todo era paz en el castillo, pero...aún no estaba la amenaza de Voldemort y de Jiménez el Negro. El espía seguiaseguía sin ser descubierto, nadie sabía quien era. Pero fue la coincidencia y la inteligencia de una chica de sexto curso quien descubriodescubrió a nuestro espía.

Fue una tarde cuando Hermione Granger me hizo una visita en mi despacho, el motivo era Harry Potter. La chica entro en mi despacho llamando con una confianza en si misma deslumbrante e increíble.

Cuando la chica se sentosentó delante de mi, con una seriedad poco normal en su edad me sentisentí asqueadao por la epocaépoca en la que viviamosvivíamos. Deje que mis musculosmúsculos se relajaran y la mire interrogante, la chica al final bajo la vista.

"¿Qué deseabas Hermione?"

La chica me miro sorprendida, le estaba tuteando y yo nunca le habiahabía tuteado. Dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro, para tranquilizarla, sabía que la chica no estaba alli por la asignatura...algo la preocupaba.

"¿Qué..que ha pasado en esa casa?"

La penetre con la mirada.

"Harry y Draco...ellos ahora son amigos, pero Harry...Harry no habla ya, esta cada día más silencioso. Draco...Draco no me quiere decir nada y...ahora le van mejor las cosas¡incluso Ron lo ha aceptado como amigo!...pero..."

"Hay algo que no te cuadra..."

La chica afirmó con la cabeza, con seriedad. Me maldije por no poder evitar que esos chicos inocentes fueran todo lo felices que se merecían, que una chica con tanto porvenir como ella no supiera si tenia un futuro, me maldije por no tener suficiente poder para evitar ese dolor.

"Harry y Draco entraron juntos en la misma casa. Yo no te puedo decir que fue lo que paso, yo sé que me ocurrioocurrió a mi y...lo siento no puedo decírtelo..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Esa casa esta protegida por el poder de Merlín, nadie a podido destruirla, nadie puede entrar si no es su destino, ni su deber es entrar en ella...tampoco pueden decir que es lo que hace esa casa...supongo que es magia."

"¿Entonces usted no puede decir que fue lo que paso?"

"Me es totalmente imposible, aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo."

Hermione afirmo con la cabeza.

"Hermione, si no me equivoco quien peor lo tuvo que pasar fue Draco. Si Harry esta cada vez más silencioso...quizás no sea la casa lo que produjo eso..podria haber sido otra cosa p cosas"

"Harry ya no nos cuenta nada. Sé que algo le carconcome pero...no lo dice."

"Harry es un chico especial, ya no es un niño...ahora es un hombre, es un ser adulto aunque legalmente no lo sea...Algún día lo diradirá, quizás cuando ya no tenga importancia, pero lo hará."

"Pero ¿Por qué se niega?"

"Hay personas que esconden su dolor, creen que así son más fuertes...pero se equivocan..cuadno Harry este preparado lo dirá...ustedes solo lo pueden apoyar."

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza, yo no le había ayudado para nada, pero tampoco podía hacer nada. Yo entendía a Harry, jamás hable con nadie sobre la muerte de mis padres...Harry no lo haría tampoco.

Acompañe a la chica a la puerta y cuando la abrí nos encontramos con la señora Norris¡que gato mas odioso!. Lo mire con repulsa y observe que Hermione hacia lo mismo, lo que me produjo una sonrisa.

"Este gato no nos deja jamás en paz. ¿Sabe usted si ha sido Dumbeledore quien se lo ha ordenado?"

La mire interrogante y negué con la cabeza.

"¿Os persigue siempre?."

"Si, así es. Siempre esta cerca, sobretodo de Harry."

Despedí a la chica, pensando que la señora Norris era una gata desagradable y que Hermione exageraba, yo me encontraba ese gato muchas veces cerca de mi, acosándome.


	15. capitulo XV

Y seguimos...

* * *

CAPITULO XV

Fue rápido, algo sorprendente, algo...totalmente estúpido por parte del espía. Cometió un gran error, el peor de todos, pasarse de listo.

Recuerdo la conversación que mantenía con Minerva antes del susto, antes de que Harry Potter volviera a llamar la atención de todo el colegio, salvando la vida a Hermione Granger de una muerte segura.

Minerva reía con malicia.

"La señorita Norris encerrada en una jaula toda la tarde de ayer...Filch estaba furioso...Peeves puede ser una molestia, pero tiene unas ocurrencias que no dejen de hacerte desear reír con todas tus ganas."

"Desde luego..."

No pude terminar la frase, Hermione Granger apareció en una esquina mirándonos sorprendida. Nosotras nos detuvimos y la miramos interrogantes.

"Perdone profesora, pero no he podido evitar oírle hablar..¿es verdad lo que usted ha dicho?"

Minerva apretó con fuerza sus labios, yo no sabia si reír en voz alta o ponerme también seria.

"Si, así es y le rogaría no dijera nada a sus compañeros...lo que hizo Peeves estaba mal y no queremos que nadie lo repita. ¿Me ha entendido?"

"Si...si profesora yo solo quería estar segura pero no se lo diré a nadie."

Hermione salió corriendo por el pasillo sin dar ninguna explicación. Minerva miraba ceñuda a la chica.

Poco tiempo después nos enteramos del porque del extraño comportamiento de la chica, esa misma tarde el espía fue descubierto.

Fue justo después de la comida, vi como Draco se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor y hablaba con Harry y Ron, en ese momento me di cuenta que la chica no les acompañaba en la comida como era habitual.

Luego los tres se alejaron de la mesa, no sin antes mirar con preocupación a la mesa. Vi como Harry nos miraba, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, y un ligero escalofrió me recorrió al ver en ellos una fuerte determinación y una fuerza increíble.

Los chicos salieron y yo seguí con mi plato, pensando en el extraño comportamiento del chico. Cada vez era más frió.

Termine mi comida y salí del comedor dirigiéndome a las habitaciones de los chicos, algo pasaba y quería cerciorarme de que todo estaba bien. Tenia un mal presentimiento.

Llame a la puerta y nadie me respondió, por lo que al final entre sin pedir permiso. Como me imaginaba no había nadie dentro. Busque en la habitación algo que me pudiera dar a entender que podían tramar esos cuatro o mejor dicho ella. Porque desde luego en esos momento la que preocupaba era Hermione, su comportamiento de hoy no había sido nada normal.

Entre en la habitación de la chica, ya sé que no soy muy moral...pero un mal presentimiento que me acompañaba era cada vez más fuerte.

Mire la habitación y me acerque a su escritorio, estaba lleno de folios escritos con letra rápida y pequeña, eran resúmenes de sus estudios o borradores de sus trabajos a entregar. Aparte la vista del escritorio y no encontré nada que allí pudiera ayudarme. Cuando me aleje del escritorio, algo me llamo la atención, en el suelo había una hoja. La recogí y la mire atentamente...creo que el color de mi rostro en ese momento fue el de un muerto. En la hoja estaba escrito en letras grandes "espía", empecé a leer y me encontré con una larga lista de nombre tachados, al final encontré escrito. "¿Cómo puede la señorita Norris desplazarse desde las mazmorras hasta la lechucearía en tan solo 3 minutos¿Cómo puede estar en dos sitios?."

Salí corriendo de la habitación y de la sala de los chicos. ¡Hermione acaba de encontrar al espía¿Qué forma mas fácil que estar dentro del castillo sin llamar la atención? Vigilando constantemente. Nadie hace caso a la señorita Norris, solo los estudiantes le rehuyen.

Alguien estaba jugando el papel de la Señorita Norris, alguien estaba comportándose como si fuera ella. Nadie se daría cuenta de que había dos señoritas Norris. Nadie...excepto Hermione Granger.

Y esa misma mañana, estaba segura que Hermione había visto u oído que el gato estaba en otra parte cuando yo y Minerva dijimos que Peeves la había encerrado en una jaula.

Corrí por los corredores, los alumnos me miraban asustados, no era normal que un profesor se comportara así...solo cuando algo grave ocurría.

Una mano fuerte me cogió del brazo y me detuvo.

"¿Acaso le persigue algun demonio¿Porque corre asi, profesora?"

Por un momento me quede mirando sus ojos negros como la noche, pero mi boca se movió sin que yo le diera permiso..creo que es una de las pocas veces que he agradecido ser una bocazas.

"Severus, alguien se hace pasar por la señorita Norris y Granger se ha dado cuenta. Temo por su vida y no la encuentro..."

Creo que si debía maldecirla por llamar a Snape por su nombre de pila, pero en ese momento no me importo.

El reacciono mejor que yo.

"Buscare en los pisos de arriba, a la vez avisare a Dumbledore. Usted busque por los de abajo."

Ambos nos separamos corriendo. Me detuve varias veces para explicarle la situación a ciertos profesores. Minerva me encontró antes que yo a ella. Por lo visto Dumbledore ya estaba avisado y los alumnos se dirigían al comedor.

La verdadera Señorita Norris había sido encontrada y encerrada para no confundirnos, eso ya era algo bueno, pero seguían sin encontrar a los cuatro chicos y aún menos a Hermione.

Baje corriendo a mi despacho, si era un espía quizás me estuviese esperando abajo...la verdad es que tuvimos suerte.

Cuando llegue al final del pasillo que llevaba a mis despacho y gire a la izquierda vi como Harry y Draco lanzaban un desmaius y estos daba de lleno en un hombre.

Me acerque corriendo y mire que todos estuvieran bien.

Harry estaba lívido, y no era por miedo o temor, sentí la rabia y el odio en él. Draco estaba blanco, pero se había acercado a Hermione y ahora se estaban a abrazando. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta son novios, no os puedo contar como fue su historia, pues yo misma la desconozco.

Ron estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Me acerque a él y comprobé que estaba bien.

"Él despisto a ese mortifago para que soltara a Hermione, recibió un desmaius."

Una voz fría como el hielo provenía del chico que estaba detrás de mi. De Harry Potter. El chico empezaba a preocuparme mucho.

"Esta bien, Harry. Esta noche pasara la noche en la enfermería...mañana de seguro que esta pensando en volver a coger la escoba."

Unas pisadas hicieron que nos volvieran, Dumbledore llegaba con Snape y Minerva.

Minerva soltó un grito de horror, Dumbledore pareció relajarse y Snape...el actuó como si lo que viera fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Llevamos a los chicos a la enfermería y Dumbledore tuvo una conversación con Harry.

Harry, luego me contaría que fue lo que paso exactamente, pero eso seria unos meses más tarde.

Esa noche me quede en mis habitaciones, ya teníamos al espía, eso era buena noticia...Quizás ahora las cosas volvieran a la normalidad en el colegio...

* * *

Ante todo pido perdón por no haber actualizado antes, no estaba muy inspirada como notareis en estos dos capítulos. Un poco cortos, pero algo es algo.

**Yami:** Si, hay otra razón para que los chicos entraran en la casa, pero eso lo vais a descubrir en otros capítulos. Dentro de poco los chicos terminaran el curso y Harry solo pasara unos días con sus tíos...es en verano cuando nos enteraremos de más cosas, pero no te lo voy a decir ahora. De todas formas ten en cuenta que lo que escribo es desde la perspectiva de Ainoha y no puede saber que es todo lo que le pasa a Harry. ¿Soy mala Verdad?

¿Quién dará su brazo a torcer, Ainoha o Snape? Creo que este capitulo ya te lo ha explicado todo, aunque no creas que va a ser sencillo.

Otra cosa ella cree que Snape piensa que ella esta enamorada de él, pero no es así. Muchas veces pensamos que alguien sabe de nuestros sentimientos pero esa persona no lo sabe. Snape dice "Eso duele...", allí esta expresando en cierta forma sus sentimientos hacia ella, quizás no sepa ni siquiera él lo que siente. Pero Ainoha no ha pensado en ningún momento que quizás Snape este enamorado de ella.

**Amps14:** Snape sintió los dolores y penas de Ainoha, pero él sabe que ella sintió lo suyos. Él es muy orgulloso y eso les va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza. DE momento él le ha rechazado, cuando ella le beso. Aunque quizás el piense que fue por la batalla y que ella siente pena por él o algo así. No lo sé muy bien, me lo estoy pensando.

**Nocrala:** Muchas gracias por escribir, creo que ya sabes las respuesta a tu pregunta sobre si Snape ya sabia que ella estaba herida.

**Miss-adriana-snape: **Espero que te haya gustado la historia, me encanta que me escribas. Besos.


	16. Capitulo XVI

CAPITULO XVI

Los días pasaron lentamente, nosotros los profesores trabajando duro para terminar de dar todo el material a los alumnos y estos empezando a estudiar, solo quedaban dos meses para que terminara el curso.

Yo volví a ser como antes, es decir con la mente bien despejada. El último acontecimiento me había hecho volver a la realidad y darme cuenta que había perdido la noción de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Volví a vigilar de cerca a los chicos, me olvide de Jiménez y de...Snape. Aunque esto último me costaba y cuando me descuidaba pensaba en él. Tenia la suerte de no cruzarme por su camino normalmente, creo que ambos nos rehuíamos. Así paso todo el tiempo, sin nada interesante que contar, hasta el principio del último mes. A la semana siguiente empezarían los exámenes y entonces no tendría tiempo de relajarme por lo que decidí dar una vuelta por Hogesmade.

Ese Sábado llovía a cantaros pero eso no me impidió salir al anochecer del castillo y dirigirme a Hogesmade. Utilicé mi capa negra, aquella con la que me cubría la cara y ante mi diversión solía ganarme miradas de susto y de desconfianza de los habitantes del pueblo. Simplemente imaginaros a una persona con una capa que casi roza el suelo, cubriéndole el rostro y sin dejar ver nada de su cuerpo... Sino fuera porque voy de negro con esa capa estoy segura que parecería un fantasma muggle... Y ese día, junto a la oscuridad y la lluvia mi aspecto debería ser bastante escalofriante. Aún sonrió al recordar esas miradas de miedo e...incluso de odio y desconfianza por parte del pueblo, como ya os he dicho.

Me dirigí con cautela albary me senté en la misma mesa donde lo hice a principios de curso cuando vi a Snape.

Unamujer se me acerco y yo le pedí un Wisky de fuego. Mi rostro seguía sin verse y esta vez no fue por la costumbre de auror, sino por el simple hecho de que deseaba estar sola, pensar.

En el bar no había casi nadie, solo un borracho durmiendo en la barra y unos jóvenes bebiendo en un mesa, sus risas eran ruidosas y sus groserías eran bastante molestas. No les hice caso, no estaba allí para eso, solo para poder relajarme, sin necesidad de encerrarme en mi despacho o en mi habitación.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve allí bebiendo en silencio? No lo sé. Pero un poco antes de irme, me quite la capucha de mi cabeza, dejando ver mi pelo castaño y mi rostro blanquecino.

Estaba bastante borracha y eso fue un fallo por mi parte. Porque con el alcohol solo volví a recordar mis errores, mis fallos en los últimos días. Volví a recordar la molestia de un Jiménez libre y matando. La rabia, al recordar el hábil espía en el castillo, me recorrió mis venas como un camino de lava.

La camarera me volvió a servir otro Wisky y una sonrisa burlona se me dibujo en mi rostro al ver la sorpresa de esta aldarse cuentaque su cliente no era un hombre, sino una mujer.

Los jóvenes ahora estaban borrachos, muy borrachos, algunas veces no podía evitar escuchar el grito de estos al contar sus noches con prostitutas e incluso con algunas chicas, que según ellos, por mucho que dijeran "NO" ellas lo querían.

Trate de hacer oídos sordos a estos comentarios, ya no era aurora y no podía hacer nada contra ellos, a no ser que los encontrara en plena faena.

Otro Wisky me fue servido, mis sentidos estaban muy embotados la verdad,...y no vi como otra figura negra entraba en el bar y se sentaba en una esquina oscura sin pedir bebida alguna.

Note como una mano se posaba en mi hombro, yo miraba mi vaso y ni un solo movimiento dio a entender que sabia que me estaban tocando.

"Hey guapa¿te quieres unir con nosotros?"

Por la voz reconocí a unos de los jóvenes borrachos, estaba llena de rabia y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda cuando conseguí que mi mano no cogiera la varita y maldiciera al chico. Simplemente me quede quieta sin contestarle.

"Una señorita tan guapa no debería estar sola en este bar, y menos bebiendo a solas cuando puede estar acompañada."

"No me toques."

Mi voz sonó fría y cortante, él chico no quito su mano de mi hombro y sentí otro escalofrió al controlarme. Creo que temblaba en ese momento.

"¿Tienes frió? Ven con nosotros al lado de la chimenea."

"Tienes 10 segundos para soltarme y dejarme sola."

El chico no se dio cuenta de que en ese momento yo había agarrado ya mi varita.

"¡No seas así! Es sábado, vamos a pasarlo bien."

"Te quedan 5 segundos. Cinco, cuatro..."

"¿Y que me vas hacer sino te dejo? Solo quiero que disfrutes una noche con nosotros."

"...Tres, dos..."

Justo en ese momento note como la mano del chico se soltaba de mi hombro. Yo seguía mirando mi vaso medio lleno, pero había otra figura negra a mi lado que sujetaba la mano del chico.

"La señorita te ha dicho que no, chico. Lárgate."

Esa era la voz de Snape, fría como el hielo y capaz de aterrorizar al hombre más valiente del planeta.

"Yo solo quería..."

"Te acabo de salvar la vida, lárgate ahora mismo."

Al final el chico se dio la vuelta y se marcho, no era tan tonto; primero porque Snape en ese momento tenia su varita apretada contra su garganta sin que sus amigos pudieran percatarse de ello y correr en su ayuda. Y segundo porque si no os lo he dicho ya Snape es una persona muy alta y con mucho poder. Nadie seria tan tonto como para meterse con él sin realmente conocerlo, y menos unos chicos como esos.

Note la miraba de Snape en mi nuca.

"Vamonos, Dumbledore quiere hablar con usted, llevamos toda la tarde buscándola."

Me encogí de hombros y de un trago me bebí lo que me quedaba de Wisky.

En el momento en el que me levante sentí que el suelo se movía por si solo. ¡Estaba muy borracha!.

Con un esfuerzo empecé a caminar, y debo decir que Snape en ese momento no daño mi orgullo ayudándome a andar.

Salimos del bar, yo notaba la rabia y enfado de Snape en esos momentos, sabía porque estaba así. Se suponía que yo no debía salir del castillo por mi propia seguridad, pero de todas formas¿acaso no estaba él en las mismas circunstancias que yo ahora que todos lo conocían como el traidor de Voldemort?.

Mi mente estaba embotada y deje de dar vueltas al asunto, simplemente me concentraba en no tropezar y caer. A mitad de camino Snape saco algo de su túnica y me lo tendió. Era una botellita verde con un liquido transparente. Mire la botella con el ceño fruncido.

"Es para su borrachera, le producirá una fuerte jaqueca pero Dumbledore me ha pedido que usted llegara en buen estado. Tiene que hablar con alguien de España."

Encogiéndome de hombros me bebí la poción, sin pensar en esa persona de España.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del castillo la poción ya había actuado y un fuerte dolor de cabeza me recordaba que no debía beber, menos si no soy una persona que aguanta bien el alcohol.

Subimos hasta el despacho del director, al entrar en la estancia me recibió la mirada fría y enfadada de Dumbledore. ¿Os he dicho alguna vez que no hay que enfadar a Dumbledore? Por si no lo he dicho, os lo digo ahora. Dumbledore es muy simpático, agradable y no suele enfadarse..., pero si metes la pata bien a fondo puede ser muy desagradable contigo. Y yo con mi borrachera y habiendo desparecido sin decir nada a nadie había metido bien la pata.

Me senté en un silla delante de él. Snape se escondió en las sombras como solía hacerlo cuando se requería su presencia pero no se le pedía que formara parte de la conversación.

Dumbledore me miro con enfado y un escalofrió me recorrió cada nervio de mi resacoso cuerpo, note todo su poder en la habitación, un poder que casi se podía tocar con los dedos. En esos momento me dio la sensación de que era una niña pequeña, mi magia era solo de juguete, no era nada en comparación de ese hombre.

"¿Qué crees que hacías?"

Baje la cabeza con rapidez, sin poder contener la mirada de Dumbledore.

"Lo siento Albus."

"¿Lo sientes? Noa ya eres mayorcita para saber que esa palabra no sirve para nada. Pensaba que habías madurado, que todo lo que habías visto te habían convertido en alguien con dos dedos de frente."

"Solo he salido a tomar una copa Albus. Necesita pensar lejos de aquí."

"Podías habérselo comentado a alguien, a mi por lo menos. Nadie te hubiera impedido ir."

"No lo volveré a repetir."

"Noa eres perseguida por Jiménez, y sabes que ese mago es muy poderoso, aunque tu también lo seas. Nos hemos preocupado por ti. Hemos buscado por todo el castillo incluso nos hemos adentrado en el bosque para buscarte. Nos preocupamos por ti. Deja de comportarte como una niña sola, porque nunca lo has estado."

"Albus...no lo volveré a repetir. No sabia que os ibais a preocupar por mi. Lo siento."

Mire el suelo compungida, Albus siempre se preocupo por mi demasiado. Esta riña me recordaba a cuando era pequeña y mis padres adoptivos no conseguían sacarme de mis cincos, entonces era Dumbledore quien hablaba conmigo y me reñía.

Levante la vista y me volví a encontrar con la mirada bondadosa de Dumbledore, se le había pasado el enfado, él era así. Remus me contó una vez que el único que se libraba de las reprimendas de Dumbledore era Harry y la única razón para ello era que el chico bastante tenia con lo que le había pasado al romper las normas. El año pasado lo hizo y Dumbledore no le dijo nada, no le riño. Demasiado tenia ya con la muerte de Sirius, el chico necesita atención y amor, y no que le regañaran por sus errores por que ya había pagado por ellos.

De todas formas, debo deciros que la relación que yo mantengo con Dumbledore no es muy normal, para mi es como un abuelo, alguien a quien siempre he tenido cerca cuando lo he necesitado.

"Noa, nos hemos preocupado, es solo eso. Simplemente dinos donde estarás cuando te vayas del castillo. Creo que el dolor de cabeza que tienes ahora será más que castigo para ti."

Dumbledore rió, y yo sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas..¡la muy traidoras!. Dumbledore nunca me había castigado, incluso el día que me escape de casa de mis padres adoptivos, Dumbledore no lo hizo. Solo me riño y me hizo sentir peor que una rata traicionera. Yo era de pequeña muy rebelde, y el día que me escape era porque quería ver un concierto donde mis padres me prohibieron ir por ser menor de edad...Sonrió cuando lo recuerdo.

"Ahora Noa, te estábamos buscando porque Carlos quiere hablar contigo."

Allí me puse tensa, ese maldito idiota.

"¿Quiere hablar conmigo¿creo que ya lo dijo todo la ultima vez?"

"Parece ser que te necesitan para algo."

Mi dolor de cabeza aumento en ese momento, Carlos era un motivo para ello. Al final me resigne, y afirmé con la cabeza.

"¿Cuándo se va a presentar?"

"Dentro de diez minutos."

Me acaricie la frente con fuerza, tratando de eliminar mi dolor de cabeza.

"¿Tienes algo para este dolor de cabeza, Albus?"

"No, y aunque existiera algún remedio para la resaca te juro que no te la daría."

Mire a Albus con el ceño fruncido, enfadada por mi estupidez.

Mantuvimos un silencio en la sala, yo perdida en mis recuerdos, recordando la ultima conversación con Carlos. Dumbledore dando de comer a Fawkes y Snape...bueno este seguía escondido en la sombra, yo notaba su mirada posarse en mi nuca cada "x" tiempo. ¿Ambos estábamos sorprendidos por su presencia¿Por qué quería Dumbledore que estuviera presente Snape?  
Un ruido en la chimenea nos llamo la atención, la cabeza del idiota de Carlos estaba allí, sonriendo como un bobo.

"Hola Noa¿cómo estas?."

* * *

Jejejejeje¡ya sé que soy mala! Pero os juro que actualizare pronto esta vez y sabréis que es lo que quiere el estúpido de Carlos. Me ha vuelto la musa, por lo menos para la conversación de Carlos y tengo una idea de lo que pasara este verano, jejeje.

Todos me preguntáis por lo que sintió Snape en la casa, ser un poco paciente y Snape os lo dirá.

La clave de todo es el verano, jejeje.

Muchas gracias a todos y ahora respondo a los reviews:

**MissAndreinaSnape: **Perdón, perdón, perdón. Soy un caso y lo más seguro es que cuando copiara tu nombre en mi libreta para poder responderte lo leyera mal. No sé que me ha pasado ya que no ha sido la primera vez que te respondo a un review...eres de mis principales lectoras y debo mantenerte contenta, jejejeje... Como ya he dicho con el tiempo sabréis lo que Snape sintió en la casa, será en verano, cuando la historia vaya terminando... aunque iré dejando señales para que os deis una idea, jeejej.

**Nocrala**: Ante todo debo decirte que me encantan tus fics, son muy originales y te tengo como autora favorita, así que no me perderé ninguna. ¿Por qué Harry esta tan frió? Quizás este reaccionando a lo que paso el año anterior, el saberse el único capaz de vencer a Voldemort, la muerte de Sirius. El que hubiera un espía en el castillo, todo eso debe ser demasiado para un chico de 16 años. Aún no le ha dicho a nadie la profecía, y eso le esta quemando por dentro. El saber que no existe un bien o un mal, mirar el ejemplo de Malfoy y Snape. Pero de todas formas el chico os lo contara este verano.

**Amsp14: **Este verano se unirán un poco más, son dos imanes y algo pasara, pero...Aún no sé si él piensa que la pone en más peligro, ya veremos, jejejje. ¿Soy mala?.jejej

**Zaise:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado lo que has leído de mi fic, solo espero no decepcionarte con el final o el continué. Muchas gracias por todo.


	17. Capitulo XVII

CAPITULO XVIII

"Hola Noa¿Cómo estas?"

Mire la cabeza de Carlos con sorpresa y no pude evitarlo con repugnancia. No le conteste simplemente lo mire.

"...Noa...Perdona que..."

Carlos parecía bastante turbado por mi silencio, algo que me hizo sonreír y que le animo.

"...Quería hablar contigo seriamente, veras el consejo..."

"¿El consejo?"

Esta vez fui yo lasorprendida¿qué consejo?

"Si...el consejo ha pensado que...-Carlos miro la habitación y callo al ver la figura de Dumbledore-...¿Podemos hablar a solas?"

Mi dolor de cabeza aumento debido a la rabia que me invadió¡otra vez ese maldito idiota quería echar a Dumbledore de su propio despacho!.

"Carlos¿estas seguro que fuiste al colegio? Porque la educación que tienes es nula."

Mi voz sonó fría y dura. Carlos enrojeció, pero no fue de vergüenza, más bien de enfado.

"Los asuntos de España no le incumben a Dumbledore."

Inspire profundamente y fue Dumbledore quien hablo antes de que yo dijera algo.

"No te preocupes Noa, me voy. Te dejo a solas."

Dumbledore salio del despacho con una sonrisa dibujada en sus ojos azules, y el estupido de Carlos no se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba en la sala con nosotros…es un buen espía…se sabe no hacer notar.

Carlos me miro con esa sonrisa estupida que solía utilizar cuando quería pedir algo, conseguir cualquier cosa…para mi vergüenza debo decir que cuando lo conocí esa sonrisa surtía efecto pero en esos momentos sentada delante de la chimenea, sabiendo quien era en realidad y con los acontecimientos pasados….no…ya no me engañaba.

"Carlos, no tengo todo el día, desembucha."

"Necesitamos que vuelvas a tu antiguo trabajo…"

"El máximo son cinco años y yo los cumplí, ahora soy libre."

"Si, pero..veras, necesitamos a alguien con tus cualificaciones, no tendrías que hacer el mismo trabajo que antes…solo perseguir a Jiménez y asegurarte de que muera…buscalo y acaba con él."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué que?"

"¿Por qué me buscáis para acabar Jiménez si se supone que esta muerto¿Por qué queréis que vuelve si murieron muchos de mis compañeros por mi supuesta ineficacia?... ¿Por qué?"

"El porque es muy sencillo, debemos acabar con Jiménez. ¡Matalo!"

"¿Qué lo mate?"

Era la primera vez que me ordenaran que matara a alguien...

"Si, no te será muy difícil encontrarlo si él sigue detrás de ti ¿no?"

"Si, sigue…pero si lucho por Jiménez no lo haré por vosotros, no voy a perseguirlo, cuando lo encuentre luchare por mi vida y por aquellas que estén a mi lado, pero no por vosotros."

"¿No lo vas a buscar?"

La sonrisa estupida de Carlos se esfumo de su rostro, volvió a ser el mismo capullo de siempre.

"No."

"Arreglaremos tu ficha, volverás a tenerla limpia. Te pagaremos la jubilación y no tendrás que trabajar con niñatos. Además…."

Ese "Además" no me gusto nada.

"¿Además que?"

"Lo siento pero si no lo haces deberás desaparecer…sino no lo hemos hecho ya es porque pensábamos que te necesitaríamos en el futuro. No serás nadie, sin documentos de identidad, sin vida, sin nada…"

Un frió sudor recorrió mi espalda y mire a Carlos con frialdad, lo vi en sus ojos. En ese momento entendí porque nadie salía de auror indecible con vida o sano, no es que no pudieran es que el mismo gobierno los silenciaban…demasiados conocimiento para dejar a una persona así en las calles, demasiadas cosas vistas, demasiado peligro para la organización.

"Ya decía yo que era demasiado hermoso que yo fuera la primera que estuviera en su sano juicio o viviera de todos los aurores indecibles…os encargáis de hundirnos y destrozarnos"

"Si, así es. En nuestra última conversación te dije que estabas loca, pero no ensucie tu ficha, la necesitaba limpia. Pero ahora…necesito que termines con Jiménez en un mes, sino jamás podrás vivir tranquila…desaparecerás, serás buscada por lo de otras organizaciones de otros países para que mueras…..aunque si lo haces, si matas a Jiménez en ese tiempo podemos hacer una excepción."

Lo mire, con una mascara en mi rostro, estaba llena de barro, no podía moverme, mi vida destrozada por querer hacer las cosas bien, por querer salvar vidas, por querer vengar a mis padres con mi trabajo.

"¿Por qué yo? Hay muchos otros."

"No, no los hay. Tu eres la única que podría enfrentarse a Jiménez y no morir en el intento…sabes que Jiménez ha sido comparado varias veces con…Quien tu ya sabes…no es tan poderoso como..bueno él, pero lo es. Tu fuiste la única que consiguió algo, tu eres la indicada. Además ahora mismo mis chicos están ocupados con otros casos y no pueden dejarlo sin riesgos de descubiertos…un cuerpo sin vida no me sirve para nada."

Carlos tenia una mirada de locura¡Allí estaba el verdadero Carlos!

"En pocas palabras, que no tenéis suficiente plantilla…"

"Si, Jiménez hizo bien su trabajo, la única que queda con vida de los que le persiguieron alguna vez eres tú…..¡Hazlo!"

Me levante de mi silla y mire la cara de Carlos, por su mueca sastifecha estoy segura de que él pensaba que me tenia en sus garras. Me encogí de hombros.

"Mi vida dejo hace tiempo de pertenecerme, no me importa lo que hagas…Pero ahora no es tiempo de que yo luche contra Jiménez, no lo perseguiré, no luchare contra él sino tengo otra opción…Tengo un papel que cumplir y lo voy hacer…¡Buscate la vida Carlos!."

Carlos me miro con sorpresa, lo que el no sabia era que yo pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix y que de momento mi misión era proteger a Potter y sus amigos ante todo. Ellos eran la esperanza y si por ello yo debía caer…entonces caería. Mire a Carlos con burla y con una sonrisa siniestra y mi voz fría con un deje burlón dijo:

"Cúbrete la espalda Carlos, tu también debes ser un objetivo de Jiménez…lo extraño es que no estés muerto ya. ¡Hasta nunca!"

Cogi unos polvos azules de la repisa y antes de que pudiera decir nada más los eche en la chimenea, provocando que el efecto de los polvos flu se rompieran y por tanto cortando la comunicación.

Mi cabeza era en esos momentos un tambor, no deseaba ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie. Era un alivio saber que alguien había escuchado la conversación con profundidad, porque yo no me veía con capacidad de hablar en esos momentos con Dumbledore. Me dirigí a la salida y al pasar por la esquina oscura, me pare. Allí estaba Snape, casi no se diferenciaba la forma de su cuerpo..¡Sabia camuflarse muy bien!

"Cuéntale lo que has oído a Dumbledore."

Salí de la habitación y vi a Dumbledore sentado en la escalera, silencioso. Me miro con tristeza y entro en la habitación….Creo que el sabia lo que iba a pasar en esa habitación….

* * *

**Zeisse:** Espero que te haya gustado la entrevista entre nuestro "queridísimo" Carlos y Noa, Ahora las cosas para Noa se han complicado mucho y los únicos que podrán ayudarle son Snape y Dumbledore. ¡Muchas gracias por tu reviews!

**Miss-Andreina-Snape: **Bien, después de haberte tenido en intriga sobre lo que quería Carlos por fin lo sabes…espero que te haya gustado.

**Meilinsnape:** Gracias por leer todos mis capítulos de golpe. Quiero actualizar pronto pero las cosas siempre se me complican y al final…Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, aunque la verdad lo único que hace es complicarlo todo más¿O no?

**Amsp14:** Los chicos del bar se salvaron de una buena, y no por Snape sino por Noa. Noa en esos momentos estaba furiosa y muy bebida, no le hubiera importado darles una paliza a unos chicos tan desagradables como ellos. Snape le dice a uno de los chicos que le ha salvado la vida y es en realidad cierto. Noa no va a volver a España por lo menos de momento. Carlos no es trigo limpio, ya se vio la ultima vez y en este capitulo lo dejo aún más claro, será toda una sorpresa. Te voy a dar una pista, Carlos sabe más sobre Jiménez de lo suponemos.

**Nocrala:** ¿Snape defendiendo a Noa? Bueno desde un punto de vista sí, pero quizás Snape defendía a los chicos de Noa…como le he dicho a amps14 Snape le dice a un chico que le acaba de salvar la vida. Recuerda que Noa es muy poderosa, que en la casa se deshace de dos mortifagos sin ninguna dificultad y que sobrevive a Jiménez. Noa es muy poderosa, no tanto como Dumbledore, Harry o Voldemort…pero si por un estilo de Snape a quien yo considero un mago muy muy muy poderoso.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO XVIII

_Me encontraba arrinconada, no podía moverme sin ser un objetivo fácil de Jiménez, el llanto de un chico a mi lado solo conseguía que mis nervios aumentaran. Mire al chico con enfado, tenia unos 19 años, era su primera misión. Era alto y delgado, su pelo rubio estaba en esos momento húmedo por el sudor y el llanto. El chico se miraba sus manos con miedo, llenas de sangre de su compañero. Seguía vivo por un simple milagro. Suspire con enfado y asome mi rostro para ver a Jiménez. No lo veía por ningún sitio, también estaba escondido. Varios cuerpos estaban tendidos en el suelo. Se suponía que Jiménez no sabia que íbamos a por él, pero al final los sorprendidos fuimos nosotros cuando nos ataco sin previo aviso. _

_Todo fue muy rápido, note como el chico se levantaba con rapidez y gritando se dirigía al escondite de Jiménez. Me levante con rapidez para seguir al chico y tratar de salvarle la vida, vi como el chico caía con fuerza al suelo y gritaba de dolor mientras su cuerpo empezaba a sangrar copiosamente. Cogi el brazo del chico y lo arrastre con fuerza creando antes un hechizo a su alrededor para protegerlo. Vi como un rayo rojo se dirigía a mi y con mi brazo izquierdo cree otro escudo para mi, mientras me agachaba con rapidez. Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi brazo izquierdo obligándome a soltar la varita, no había suficientemente rápida con mi hechizo escudo. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano conseguí esconderme junto al chico detrás de una caja. _

_Las lágrimas del chico surcaban su rostro ensangrentado. _

_"¡Aguanta muchacho!"_

_El chico perdía poco a poco el conocimiento, tenia casi diseccionada una pierda y la mano de su brazo derecho no estaba. El chico cerró los ojos y murió, ante mis ojos, llorando…._

_Me levante con rapidez, cegada por la rabia y corrí en busca de mi varita……_

* * *

Me desperté, otra pesadilla, pero estaba vez la recordaba, sabia lo que pasaba, él porque de mi odio, de mi miedo, de mi dolor. Me senté en la cama y deje que mis lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro, el chico era un auror nuevo, pero había mentido sobre su edad, solo tenia 17 años. Había sido un estudiante aventajado, había estado estudiando para auror y luego había mentido sobre su edad para que le dejaran trabajar. Solo tenia 17 años, a esa edad debería seguir estudiando en el colegio, pero estaba tres años adelantado. Nunca me perdonare lo que paso ese día.

Me levante de la cama y salí de mi habitación, me sentía muy cansada y la conversación con Carlos solo había conseguido recordarme malos momentos, ni siquiera Jiménez había conseguido que me sintiera así.

Eran las dos de la mañana y los pasillo estaban desiertos, ningún ruido perturbaba el silencio de los pasillos. Me pasee por ellos sin saber exactamente donde me dirigía hasta que me encontré enfrente de una puerta negra, en el calabozo.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí de pie, mirándola. Sin saber que hacer¡eso era una locura¿Qué hacia allí¿Tan necesitada me había vuelto? Me di la vuelta y continué mi camino. Pero una voz me detuvo a mitad del camino.

"¿Por qué no has llamado?"

Note como mis ojos volvían a hervirme por lagrimas que yo no dejaba salir. ¡No delante de él! Ya había llorado demasiado, debía ser fuerte. Sin darme la vuelta y sin responderle seguí mi camino, en silencio. Unos brazos me detuvieron y me dieron la vuelta, encontrándome con su rostro impasible.

Por primera vez desde que trabajábamos juntos desvié la vista de su rostro, sin poder resistirme a sus ojos interrogante.

Me abrazo con ternura y cuidado, al sentir sus brazos fuertes y calurosos alrededor de mi hombros no pude resistirlo. Mi llanto salio con fuerza de mis ojos y mi boca. Me llevo a sus habitaciones y me sentó delante de la chimenea que se estaba apagando. Luego me dio un vaso humeante. Lo mire interrogante.

"Esto te sentara bien, dormirás profundamente."

Me bebí el contenido sin rechistar y me hice un ovillo en el sillón. Recordando ese maldito día, el día en el que deje de dormir con tranquilidad.

"Ven."

Cogio mi mano y me levanto del sillón, la poción empezaba a hacer efecto y yo me sentía flotar. Me acostó en una cama mullida y cómoda, luego me tapo con delicadeza y se dio la vuelta para irse. Yo le coji la mano.

"No me dejes sola."

Escuche un resoplido y luego sentí como se acostaba en la cama, encima de las mantas para luego abrazarme.

Esa noche dormí como hacia años que no lo hacia.

* * *

Al despertarme al día siguiente me encontré sola en la cama, me costo saber donde estaba pues esa no era mi cama. Cuando recordé lo pasado me avergoncé de mi estupidez y me levante con rapidez. Salí a la sala de estar pero esta estaba vacía. Snape debía haberse levantado hacia tiempo y me había dejado dormir.

Salí de la habitación sin esperarle y me dirigí a mis aposentos. Me duche y me cambie de ropa.

En el comedor me senté al lado de Dumbledore, Snape estaba al final de la mesa y no me dirigió la mirada. Eso me hizo daño¿tanto le molestaba haber pasado una noche conmigo? Recordé su resoplido de impaciencia la otra noche y me arrepentí de haber ido, lo había puesto en una situación difícil y me había aprovechado de él, sabiendo que no me echaría de su lado, porque jamás lo había hecho.

"¿Qué te pasa, Noa?"

Dumbledore me miro profundamente.

"Nada, solo la conversación de ayer con Carlos."

"Ya, de eso vamos hablar después del desayuno. Pero creo que en realidad te pasa algo más profundo. Estas como diría…ausente del mundo. ¿No será por lo de anoche?"

"Mire a Dumbledore con los abiertos como platos."

"¿Anoche?"

"Sí anoche, me quede hasta muy tarde trabajando."

"No sé que paso anoche."

"Noa, nunca me has escondido nada. ¿Por qué lo haces ahora?"

Mire mi tazón de leche con detenimiento.

"No sé porque fui, me arrepiento mucho de ello. No paso nada….Creo que esta enfadado porque le he utilizado."

"¿Utilizado?"

"Si, anoche pude recordar parte de una mis pesadillas y…no sé porque busque sus brazos."

"Severus siempre ha sido así. No te preocupes por eso. Él no piensa así, es solo que…"

"¿Qué que?"

"Que Severus es una persona aun más difícil que tú Si él te dejo entrar en sus aposentos y te dio consuelo fue porque él quería y lo sentía así. Aunque no esperes que él se abra."

"Creo que…siento algo especial por él."

"Yo también le tengo mucho cariño."

Albus me miro y me sonrió con una de sus sonrisas picaras. Luego se levanto y me dijo que cuando terminara mi desayuno fuera a verle.

Cuando termine mi desayuno me levante y me dirigí al despacho de Dumbledore. Al llegar a la gárgola, Snape estaba allí, esperando que esta terminara de desplazarse del todo. No me miro y entre con él en las escaleras.

"Gracias por lo de anoche.-No me respondió-Por lo de dejarme quedarme y hacerme compañía."

"Si no lo hubiera hecho Dumbledore se hubiera enfadado….La próxima que deambule por los pasillos no haga tanto ruido…¡Parecía un elefante bailando!"

Lo mire atónita, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. ¿Por qué me decía eso? Por primera vez no le respondí y me calle. Estaba claro, él me odiaba. ¿Las razones? Quizás por lo ocurrido en la casa, por crearle problemas, por ser quien yo era y …quien más sabe. Empecé a comprender que me odiaba. Su mirada irradiaba crueldad y odio, su rostro era impasible.

Llegamos al despacho de Dumbledore y yo me senté en una silla recobrando mi rostro impasible, con una ligera sonrisa en mis labios…como siempre.

"Dime Albus ¿que has pensado?."

Albus me miro y luego miro a Snape que se había acercado a una ventana y mira a través de ella.

"No me fío de Carlos, esta siendo investigado en secreto por las autoridades secretas de España. No me preguntes como, pero sabes que tengo muchos amigos poderosos en ese país. No te preocupes por las amenazas de este, no te pasara nada. Quizás dentro de un mes recibas la carta comunicándote tu muerte, es lo que suelen hacer según mis fuentes. Están también investigando las misteriosas muertes de muchos de tus excompañeros que dejaron de trabajar para Carlos."

"Aunque eso me preocupaba, sabia que tu te ocuparías Albus, muchas gracias."

"Eso no es todo Noa. Las vacaciones se acercan, no quiero que nadie sepa donde van a estar Harry y Draco. Necesito que desaparezcan y que ambos continúen sus estudios este verano, la batalla final se aproxima y quiero que Harry este preparado."

"¿Y Ron y Hermione?"

"Ellos se quedaran con la Orden, también estarán vigilados y recibirán clases extras debido a su proximidad a Harry y a sus ansias de seguir a su amigo hasta el final."

"Lo veo muy bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Quiero que tú desaparezcas con ellos, junto con Severus."

Mire a Snape, quien seguía mirando por la ventana impasible. Él debía saber ya la noticia, sino hubiera reaccionado, estoy seguro.

"También os ocupareis de ayudarles en sus estudios. Estaréis en un barrio muggle, os diré "donde" llegado su momento. Solo yo conoceré ese lugar."

Mire a Albus y el brillo divertido en sus ojos me dio a entender que tramaba algo.

"¿Qué me escondes Albus?"

"Deberéis pasar como un matrimonio con sus sobrinos."

Mi mirada de sorpresa pasó de Albus a Snape, quien se había dado la vuelta y lo miraba con los ojos como platos. De golpe me entro la risa, era la primera vez que veía el rostro de Snape demudado del todo por la sorpresa.

Su mirada pasó de Dumbledore a mí, pero esta vez con enfado.

Con un esfuerzo me puse seria y mire a Albus.

"¿Eso es todo Albus?"

Este me miro divertido y afirmó con la cabeza.

"La última semana de clase os diré como se organizara todo. Los chicos ya lo saben."

Salí del despacho conteniéndome la risa y no pude evitar soltar una risa nerviosa cuando escuche un rugido proveniente del despacho.

"¿ESTAS CHALADO?"

Una carcajada fue el continué al grito.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que este capitulo os haya gustado. La próxima vez responderé a los reviews porque hoy no tengo mucho tiempo. Besos para todos. 


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO XIX

Los siguientes días fueron horrorosos, los Timos y los Éxtasis eran una pesadilla para los profesores, en estos exámenes íbamos a comprobar si los alumnos habían estudiado y comprendido lo que les habíamos enseñados. Quizás lo único que me aliviaba era que el trío no tenían estos exámenes, y por tanto no tenían el agobio que tenían los de quinto y séptimo. Yo amplié mi horario de tutoría, cualquier alumno podía visitarme a la hora que le viniera en gana. Cuando me sentía agobia me paseaba por la biblioteca y me acercaba a ellos para ver si necesitaban algo. Al principio se asustaban de verme allí, pero con el paso del tiempo muchos me llamaban en cuanto entraba en la sala haciéndome preguntas que no solo concernían a mi materia sino a los demás.

Así fue como pasamos esa penúltima semana, agobiados y asustados, sin saber que en realidad nuestros alumnos estaban más que preparados para afrontar los exámenes. Quizás deba comentaros que los resultados fueron excelentes y que por primera vez en DCAO hubo varias matriculas de honor, pero eso yo no lo supe hasta que no comenzó el nuevo año escolar.

La última semana respiramos con más tranquilidad, los alumnos que no habían tenido que hacer el Timo y el Éxtasis habían respondido muy bien, hubo pocos suspensos.

Esa semana tuvimos la reunión prometida con Dumbledore¿Dónde íbamos a ir a pasar el verano¿Qué papeles debíamos representar¿Cómo lo íbamos hacer?  
Nos reunimos en el despacho de Dumbledore, Draco y Harry estaban sentados delante de Dumbledore, yo me puse al lado de Fawckes y me dedique a acariciarlo y Snape se escondió en las sombras, como siempre.

-Ya sabéis porque os he reunido aquí. –Dumbledore sonreía- Vais a pasar juntos el verano, pasareis como muggles, eso significa que nada de magia.

Me di la vuelta y lo mire extrañada¿Cómo que nada de magia?

-No lo entiendo Albus¿Por qué no podemos hacer magia?

-LA única magia que va haber es la que yo mismo he puesto en la casa y es la de protección. No quiero que hagáis magia porque temo que os descubran así.

-¿No vas a utilizar el fidelio?

-Si, es lo que voy hacer. Pero muchos magos fueron encontrados porque utilizaban magia en una zona donde se suponía que no había magos. Por tanto, si bien podéis hacer algo de magia no quiero que la utilicéis constantemente. Mejor que ni siquiera la uséis, bastante es ya con la que tiene la casa instalada.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, y no creo que haya ningún problema por parte de los demás.

Snape me miro como si fuera un mosquito muerto

-Habla por ti, si no podemos hacer magia no podremos enseñar a los chicos a defenderse Albus, además yo no podré realizar las pociones necesarias para la Orden.

-Deberás preparar una buena tanda antes de irte.

-¿Y las que se tarda mas de una semana en hacer?

-¿No te he mandado un buena cantidad de trabajo este ultimo mes, Severus? Tómatelo como unas vacaciones.

Snape estaba blanco y su palidez demostraba que se estaba conteniendo la ira. Yo sé lo que pensaba en esos momentos¿vacaciones? No eso no eran vacaciones. Snape callo sin decir nada, simplemente se escondió más en la oscuridad del rincón donde se encontraba.

-Bien, en cuanto a la práctica de la magia para defenderse no hay ningún problema. Hay una habitación habilitada para no dejar la magia salir de ella y por tanto ser descubiertos.

-No lo entiendo profesor¿no podría el profesor Snape hacer su pociones también en esa habitación? Y…¿Por qué no se le aplica ese hechizo a toda la casa?

Era la primera vez que Harry hablaba y su voz sonaba si bien educada, fría y distante, su voz era cada vez mas parecida a la de Snape.

-Veras Harry, es muy complicado de realizar y si se la aplicara a toda la casa entonces se darían cuenta de que hay demasiada magia en esa zona.

El chico afirmo con la cabeza con una seriedad inhabitual a la de un chico de su edad.

-En cuanto a las pociones, veras las pociones son pura magia aunque no lo creas y expiden más magia que todos los hechizos más poderosos. Además el profesor Snape tiene un don para ella y cuando hace las pociones utiliza una gran cantidad de magia que aunque nosotros quisiéramos no podríamos utilizar.

Eso fue una sorpresa para mí, Snape era un verdadero maestro, un maestro de primera clase. Era maestro de maestros a su corta edad. Había muchos magos que eran maestros pero maestros de primera clase eran difíciles de encontrar.

-Me parece profesor que ha Potter no le interesa mis aptitudes como mago.

La voz de Snape sonó suave pero rabiosa, y Dumbledore se lo estaba pasando bomba por el brillo de ojos que tenia. Me dio la sensación que quería que Harry e incluso yo nos diéramos cuenta de que Snape era el mejor para ayudarnos, que era necesario que estuviese allí, que había una razón para que estuviese allí.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, y todos esperábamos con impaciencia a que Dumbledore continuara hablando o quizás no todos, porque Dumbledore y Snape se miraban fijamente a los ojos, se notaba que algo sucedía la magia se sentía con más fuerza en esos momentos.

Al final Dumbledore dejo de mirarlo y con una sonrisa divertida nos miro a todos. Snape salio de la habitación en silencio.

-Bien, saldréis el último día de clase, no iréis con el tren.

Seguimos hablando de la hora de ida y la forma en la que partiríamos, Dumbledore no nos dijo donde iríamos, no sabríamos hasta que estuviéramos allí. Al final los chicos se fueron y yo me quede, quería hablar con Dumbledore.

-Albus¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Ya lo has hecho, pero te dejo hacer otra.

Mire a Dumbledore sin poder retener una sonrisa, hoy estaba de un muy buen humor.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Snape hace un momento?

-¡Ohhh! Era eso. Nada en particular, me ha insultado y me ha gritado. Esta un poco irascible estos días¿sabes?

Yo me quede anonadada, sabia que Dumbledore era un gran mago, por lo que era normal que pudiera comunicarse telepáticamente con alguien, siempre mediante la magia. Pero Snape…se necesitaba poder hacer magia avanzada sin magia y tener un control de la mente casi completo.

-¿pensabas que Snape no era capaz? Creo que tú estuviste a punto de conseguirlo.

-Si pero no lo conseguí, mi magia no llega a tanto. ¿Cuánta gente sabe el poder de Snape?

-Ahora, Voldemort, Tu, yo y como no él. Los mortifagos le tienen bastante respeto… Por eso te pediría que no se lo dijeras a nadie, ha sido un fallo por nuestra parte hablar así con vosotros delante, pero estaba fuera de si.

-¿Entonces él sabe todo de lo que hemos hablado ahora?

-Si se lo he dicho antes.

-Snape un mago poderoso.

-¿no te lo imaginabas?

-Si, pensaba que era poderoso, peor no tanto….

-Su deber es protegeros y enseñar a Harry. Tu te encargaras de Draco, el nivel que tendrá enfrentarse Harry será mucho mayor que la de Draco. Además no lo notaste cuando entro en tus aposentos…

Mire a Dumbledore con cara de…en realidad no sé que cara puse porque Dumbledore empezó a reírse de mi.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Esta vez Dumbledore se puso serio.

-Sé muchas cosas y sobretodo si ocurren en el castillo.

Dumbledore me miro con seriedad.

-Severus es una persona muy complicada, su magia es diferente a la mía. Un día de estos será un gran mago, no me sorprendería que me sobrepasara…Harry nos sobrepasara a todos. El problema de Snape es el color de su magia.

-¿No es blanca¿No es peligroso entonces?

-La magia blanca o negra no existe. Son tonterías. Snape es un mago fuerte, con un control de su magia y de su mente inaudible. Es el mejor en Oclumacia y Leginramia (no sé como se escribe), mejor que yo a su edad en ese apartado. Toda su vida le han enseñado magia negra, si la quieres llamar así, ha utilizado su odio y miedo para ser poderoso. Ahora utiliza el odio que siente por si mismo para realizar ciertas tareas, algo que le he pedido que no haga. De todas formas él no utiliza su magia, no quiere hacerlo porque se teme más a él más que a nadie, quizás tema más a Voldemort….. Severus ha estado luchando todo este tiempo contra si mismo, contra sus demonios….-El brillo de los ojos de Dumbledore desapareció al igual que su alegría de ese día- Él no llega a entender que utilizando su magia puede ayudar a mucha gente, por el simple hecho que siempre la ha utilizado para dañar. Severus es una persona que necesita que le entiendan y que le transmitan aquello que no tuvo en su niñez….Temo que Harry un día de estos sea como Snape, pero lo único que puedo hacer es acompañarlo al igual que a Severus.

-¿Temes que Harry se vuelva oscuro?

-No, temo que Harry se vuelva huraño como Snape. Aunque Harry ha tenido más suerte que Snape…si a lo que ha vivido a su corta edad se le puede llamar suerte.

-¿Ha visto Snape morir aun chico a los 14 años¿Ha luchado Snape contra un ser tenebroso a esa edad¿Ha visto Snape morir al único familiar que tenia¿Tenia Snape a la edad de 16 años que luchar contra un mago que le quería ver muerto?

Dumbledore me miro, yo estaba algo furiosa. No… lo vivido por Harry no podía ser peor. La vida de Harry no se podía comparar con la de Snape.

-La vida de Snape ha sido más difícil que la de Harry. Harry tiene a sus amigos, Snape no tenía amigos.

-¿pero…

-Yo no te voy a contar la vida de Snape, no tengo derecho a ello. Ya he hecho demasiado contándote el verdadero poder de Snape, y si lo he hecho es porque creo que tú le puedes ayudar a ser alguien mejor de lo que es ahora.

Lo mire extrañada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que lo quieres más de lo que tu misma quieres admitir, por eso te lo cuento. Para que llegues a entenderlo un poco.

Lo mire anonada¿Cómo se había enterado que estaba locamente enamorada de Snape?

-¿Cómo…como has..

-¿Cómo lo he sabido? Noa no soy ciego. Y en cuanta a él…pregúntate que fue lo que el sintió en la casa para que se alejara de ti cuando parecía dispuesto querer algún tipo de relación contigo.

-Solo me deseaba Albus.

-Severus, no se acerca a nadie que vaya a ver dos veces seguidas, y menos por algo como el deseo….Píenselo Noa.

Me quede de piedra sin saber que hacer o que decir, toda esa información era nueva para mí. Era demasiado. No sabia que pensar. Me levante de la silla y me fui a mis aposentos para pensar. ¿Snape un especie de futuro Dumbledore? No me lo podía creer. Quizás deba explicaros un poco mejor la conversación mantenida con Dumbledore. Veréis, con el paso de los años los magos mejoran o aumentan su magia. La gran mayoría llegan a su plenitud a los 50 años, no la mejoran más por el simple hecho de que no pueden, aunque algunos dejan de mejorarla antes, pero es por que no se ven obligados a mejorar su aptitud…. Pero algunos, su magia es tan grande que no consiguen utilizarla o bien controlarla toda hasta una edad más avanzada. Según tengo entendido Dumbledore aumento su poder hasta los 80 años y Snape no había ni ha terminado aun de mejorarla, por dos razones principalmente. Aún no ha cumplido los 50 y si era un maestro de primera clase en pociones significaba que en los 50 no terminaría de crecer.

Si Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto, y ahora hoy en día, cuando escribo esto, estoy segura, Snape será un gran mago, muy poderoso. Y Harry, bueno eso estaba muy claro, si sobrevivía a Voldemort iba a ser un mago muy bueno, quizás parecido a Merlín. ¿Queréis saber porque estoy convencida del poder de Snape? Bueno eso lo sabréis dentro de unos tres capítulos, o quizás dos.

Otra pregunta me rondaba la cabeza¿Qué había sentido Snape en la habitación¿Por qué ahora me rehuía cuando antes me deseaba¿Se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa o era una pequeña venganza¿Acaso podría ser otra cosa?.

También me preguntaba como había sido la infancia de Snape, yo sabia que él se odiaba gracias a la casa¿pero como había sido su infancia¿Por qué se odiaba tanto?

Ese día termine con un buen dolor de cabeza y maldije en voz baja a Dumbledore por ser indirectamente la causa de este dolor.

* * *

Ya sé que he tardado muchisimo en actualizar, pido perdon de ante mano, pero entre el trabajo y que cuando tengo tiempo libre me voy de mi casa no he podido escribir mucho. Además antes tenia una mano escayolada y todo eso me ha impedido de escribir antes.

Como en el último capitulo no os voy a responder a los reviews, pido perdon por ello, aunque os doy las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han escrito y que me animais a seguir con el fic. También os doy las gracias a las personas que me leen pero que no me escriben, si eso es así, muchas gracias por leerme. Lo digo porque yo leo muchos fics pero no les escribo a todos, principalmente por mi ganduleria.

Son las 23:33 de la noche y estoy muy cansada, asi que os dejo la historia para que la leais cuando podais. Muchas gracias por todo.

Si quereis hacerme preguntas aprovechar con este capitulo porque en el próximo sí que voya responder. También acepto sugerencias para la infancia de Snape porque no sé muy bien que escribir y que no sea lo que todo el mundo piensa o escribe, yo dire de quien es la idea (ante todo legal).

Muchos besos


	20. Chapter 20

Fale, perdon me equivoque y repite en captiluo 19, pues bien ahora ya esta en su sitio. Muchso besos y perdon

* * *

CAPITULO XX

Llegamos a la casa con Dumbledore mediante un trasladador creado por este e imposible de detectar (o por lo menos eso dijo Dumbledore cuando mire con escepticismo la bota).

Dumbledore no entro con nosotros, nos dejo en la casa a solos. Los chicos entraron con curiosidad dentro de la casa. Yo fui detrás de ellos, Snape me seguía, lo sentía detrás de mí. Después que Dumbledore me contara su poder, fue cuando me di cuenta que muchas veces Snape dejaba escapar un poco de su magia, era una magia que solía estar oculta. ¿Creo que no entenderéis eso de "escapar su magia"? Bien, cuando un mago retiene su magia esta se concentra en él y si no quiere explosionar en algún momento en que pierda un poco el control de si, debe ir soltándola poco a poco. Era un poco como lo que hacían los niños, ellos nacen con la magia pero no la suelta o utilizan hasta que son un poco mayores y suele ser algo bastante sorprendente cuando demuestran que tiene magia. Recuerdo que yo tenía 5 años cuando lo solté, estaba peleándome con mi hermano y lo hice levitar en el suelo. Bueno pues Snape hacia algo parecido, guardaba su magia, la magia que emanamos cada mago, y luego tenia que soltarla para no crear algún desperfecto o problema. Aunque eso solo suelen hacer los magos poderosos, yo no tengo esa necesidad, dejo que mi magia mane de mi. Dumbledore no lo hace, por eso cuando la gente lo ve y lo siente sabe quien es, que es un ser poderoso. ¿Cómo esconder la magia que sale de uno? Bueno Snape lo convierte en irritabilidad, así no son muchas personas que lo estiman, y a eso debemos sumarle su comportamiento ante los demás. Yo ya sabia por la casa de Hogesmade que él se odiaba, pero no sabia que hacia tantos esfuerzos por ser odiado.

La casa era bonita, no muy grande, en la planta bajo tenia un comedor bastante grande con un televisor y una radio. Había también un ordenador, pero según Harry no funcionaba, quizás estaba solo de decoración, el comedor daba a una puerta que para los muggles seria un armario empotrado, pero para nosotros era la sala de duelos. En frente del comedor había una cocina. Ambos tanto el comedor como la cocina daban a un jardín.

En la parte de arriba había tres habitaciones, la de los chicos era la del final del pasillo, la mía y la de Snape estaban una al lado de la otra. Y para mi sorpresa cuando entre en ella vi que tenía otra puerta, la abrí y me encontré a Snape mirando su habitación con interés. Nuestras habitaciones estaban conectadas por una puerta.

En cada una de nuestras habitaciones había un cuarto de baño, más uno al final del pasillo al lado de la habitación de los chicos.

Cuando baje al comedor los chicos y Snape miraban con detenimiento la cocina, habían abierto varios armarios que estaban llenos de comida.

-¿Sabéis cocinar algunos de vosotros?

Harry afirmo con la cabeza y Snape se encogió de hombros.

-Soy profesor de pociones, tengo habilidad para eso. Aunque no es lo mismo.

-Entonces os dejamos, porque creo que Draco y yo estamos fuera de juego.

-Yo puedo hacer hamburguesas y huevos-Draco enrojeció.

Mire a todos sorprendida.

-¿entonces soy la única que no sabe cocinar?

-Creo que los huevos si serás capaz de hacer.

-No, yo …bueno..Se hacer pasta con atún y tomate…pero se me suele pasar la pasta-Esta vez fue mi turno de enrojecer, mire al suelo algo apesadumbrada y cuando levante la vista, Draco y Harry trataban de contenerse la risa y Snape hizo una mueca con su boca como conteniéndose la risa.

¿Divertido verdad? Pues bien, reíros si queréis vosotros también porque aún no sé cocinar, ni pienso aprender.

Los días pasaron con una tranquilidad inaudita, una tranquilidad que a mi solo me ponía nerviosa, sin saber que hacer, concentrándome solo en ayudar a Harry y Draco a defenderse. Los dos chicos estudiaban con ahínco. Draco se permitía algunos lujos, ver tele muggle como por ejemplo. Pero Harry, Harry solo estudiaba y estudiaba, sin detenerse.

El chico me preocupaba desmesuradamente y yo no sabía que hacer, no conseguía sacarle más que palabras educadas. En cuanto a Snape…bueno, ya es difícil hablar con él en el mundo mágico por lo que os podéis imaginar el humor que se gastaba esos días.

Ya llevábamos allí dos semanas y la casa parecía más una cárcel que un alojamiento. No salíamos a la calle sino no era para comprar, no hablábamos con los vecinos quien empezaba a mirar la casa con extrañeza y desconfianza.

Esa fue la razón que pidiera que nos reuniéramos todos juntos en la cocina y ante mi sorpresa nadie se quejo, ni siquiera Snape. Harry y Draco estaban sentados en la mesa, mirándome con intensidad y Snape estaba al lado de la ventana con un rostro de aburrimiento.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema con los vecinos.

-¿Así¿Cuál?-La voz fría e irónica de Snape me crispo los nervios. Lo quería, si. Pero tenía y sigue teniendo una capacidad para sacarme de mis casillas inauditas.

-Llevamos aquí dos semanas y no nos han visto salir casi. Y si hemos salido ha sido durante media hora para comprar algo y a solas.

-¿Y que mas le da ellos?

-Los muggles son como los magos, muy cotillas. Si no queremos llamar demasiado la atención deberíamos dejar que nos vieran un poco más. Y no a solas. Sino acompañados.

-Eso es peligroso. No deben vernos.

-Más peligroso es tenerlos vigilando la casa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la profesora Lupin-Harry hablo con seriedad-Si los magos pueden ser cotillas los muggles son peores. Mi tía sabia en cada momento quien salía de la casa y una vez llamo a la policía porque hacia dos días que no salía un vecino de la casa…no lo hizo porque se preocupara solo para saber que era lo que pasaba…luego resulto que el vecino tenia gripe.

-¡Tu familia es especial Potter! No creo que pase algo así.

-Por si acaso deberían tener cuidado. Deberíamos salir al jardín de vez en cuando. Eso nos hará también bien. Los chicos si quieren pueden estudiar tomando el sol y tu Snape podrías leer el periódico en el balancín. Dejarnos ver un poco más. Parecer normales.

Snape se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que quiera profesora, pero yo no voy a salir a tomar el sol.

-¿Por qué?

-Eso es mi problema. Saldré a comprar el periódico muggle todas las mañanas y así me verán. –Una mueca fría dibujo su rostro- ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo que quiera. También debemos empezar a tutearnos. Se supone que somos una familia.

Snape se encogió de hombros y salio de la cocina, los chicos afirmaron con la cabeza. Harry se levanto y salio. Draco iba a imitarle cuando le detuve.

-Draco¿Sabes lo que pasa con Harry? Cada día esta más frió y encerrado en su mutismo.

-Tiene pesadillas.

-¿Pesadillas?

-Le he oído por la noche.

-¿sabes que clase de pesadillas?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Tu…Tu podrías ayudarle Draco.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Lo haré. Pero no sé como. Antes con Hermione y Ron podía saber más o menos que le pasaba.

Mire a Draco confundida. Pensaba que los chicos se llevaban mejor, pero…

-Draco, La única y verdadera familia de Harry son Hermione y Ron. Creo que si quieres ayudarle tu deberías tratar de formar parte de ella.

El chico afirmó con la cabeza.

-Lo que no sé es como ayudarle.

-¿Qué paso en la casa Draco?

-Vi al verdadero Harry.

-Draco, quizás tu sabes cosas que ni siquiera sus amigos saben. Debes tratar de ayudarle, trata de que te cuenta sus pesadillas. Lo que sea.

-¿Por qué yo y no usted?

-Harry se ha encerrado en si mismo. Estoy segura de que no quiere contraer ningún vinculo sentimental con otra personas. No puede evitar a sus amigos, pero si a los demás….A ti te costara menos por la casa, tú eres él que puedes ayudarle.

-Haré lo que pueda.

Draco salio de la cocina bastante compungido. Yo me volví a maldecir, había puesto otra obligación a otra persona. Pero yo estaba segura que Draco era el único que podía ayudarlo. Y la verdad es que no estaba equivocada del todo. Harry sufrió un cambio, y fue gracias a una pelea que tuvo con Draco, pero también a las palabras hirientes de otra persona.

En cuanto a Snape, bueno. Había sido demasiado condescendiente en la cocina, tenia una conversación pendiente con él.


	21. Chapter 21

Este es un poco más aburrido, jeje pero prometo que dentro de poco la acción va aser mucha

* * *

CAPITULO XXI

Realmente, lo que ocurrió no me lo esperaba, no esperaba que Harry reaccionara así, sino no le hubiera dicho nada a Draco de que le ayudara…aunque fue el principio de un nuevo Harry o mejor dicho la recuperación de un Harry menos frió, menos oscuro.

Todo ocurrió dos semanas más tarde después de la conversación que mantuve con Draco. Unos gritos en el jardín me llamaron la atención y salí corriendo del salón para ver que ocurría.

Harry estaba encima de Draco, con el puño levantado y preparado para golpearle con todas sus fuerzas. Su puño en alto y el tiempo que tardaba en bajarlo me dieron a entender que estaba dudando, que no se atrevía realmente a golpear a Draco aunque su mayor deseo fuese ese.

-¡Harry!. Para ahora mismo esta pelea o te puedo asegurar que lo vas a lamentar.

Harry me miro y su mirada llena de rabia y de odio me golpeo. Jamás había visto esa mirada en los ojos verdes del chico, pero…era algo que dentro de mí estaba esperando que sucediera.

Harry se levanto de suelo y permitió que Draco se levantara. Luego se dirigió a la valla y trato de salir por la pequeña puerta, pero se encontró con una figura alta y oscura. Snape estaba enfrente de Harry mirándole con frialdad y casi con el mismo odio que Harry desprendía. La figura de un hombre alto, vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa también del mismo color delante de Harry imponía bastante. Pero el chico, aunque llevara unos pantalones demasiado grandes para él y camisa vieja no perdía ningún puesto a cuanto se trata de imponer ante alguien. Ambos eran altos, aunque Snape le llevaba casi una cabeza.

Al final, después de un buen rato. Harry se dio la vuelta, su mirada se había vuelta triste y dolorosa, se dirigió a Draco y le tendió la mano.

-Perdóname, yo…sé que lo decías por mi bien y que estas preocupado. Gracias por ser mi amigo…y…creo que ahora entiendo que al igual que con Hermione y Ron nunca podré evitar que estés a mi lado.

Draco lo miro con severidad, pero al final su rostro se rompió en una sonrisa y ante mi sorpresa y la de todos (nadie esperaba que Draco fuera capaz de actuar así) le dio un abrazo a Harry.

-Vamos a jugar un ajedrez¡te voy a dar la paliza que has estado a punto de darme! Pero esta vez será la inteligencia lo que cuente.

Los chicos entraron, Harry aún poco avergonzado y Draco sonriente. Entonces me fije que realmente Draco no había recibido ningún golpe…por lo menos que se pudiera ver.

Snape paso por mi lado, con un periódico muggle en su mano y como llevaba bastante tiempo haciendo ignorándome completamente.

Esa misma noche hable con Harry, no estaba dispuesta no saber exactamente lo que había pasado a no entender que paso en esos momentos. Lo encontré sentado en el balancín de la terraza con un libro en la mano, mirando las estrellas.

-Hola Harry.

Me senté al lado el chico y este me sonrió con timidez, me sorprendí bastante. ¿Harry sonriendo?

-¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana?

El chico me miro y pude leerle la vergüenza en ellos. Al final abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

-Tarde o temprano me enterare, quiero saberlo por ti Harry.

El chico suspiro.

-Draco llevaba toda la semana dándome la lata. Diciéndome que era un egoísta y que dejara de comportarme como un idiota. Yo al principio no le hice caso, simplemente me encogía de hombros, tratando de hacerle entender que me daba igual lo que dijera.

-¿Y que paso?

-Esta mañana me ha dicho que quería saber cuales eran mis pesadillas. Y yo le he respondido que no tenía pesadillas. Entonces…ha dicho que si eran parte de Voldemort debía decirlo y no esconderme detrás de una mascara que eso solo provocaría más muertes. Sé que me estaba provocando, pero en ese momento…bueno mis pesadillas son muy reales, veo a mis amigos caer en un agujero profundo y por mucho que les llamo no me responden, sé…tengo la certitud de que han muerto.

-Esa pesadilla es muy reveladora Harry. Te preocupas por ellos y lo peor que puede pasarte es perderlos, pero no puedes evitarlo.

-Ahora lo sé, mejor ahora lo entiendo. Es lo que me ha hecho ver Snape….No pude resistirlo, Draco llevaba toda la semana acosándome, metiéndose conmigo y yo he terminado golpeándolo. No quería verlo como un amigo pero ahora he entendido que su comportamiento y todo lo que dice y ha hecho es para ayudarme. Ahora lo conozco muy bien….la casa me ayudo. Sé como se siente él y él sabe como me siento y creo que sabía que la única forma de sacarme de mi cabezonamiento era provocándome.

-Draco es un amigo Harry, nadie queremos ver como te vas encerrando en ti mismo, como te vas consumiendo en ti todo este tiempo.

-Snape ha estado todo el verano llamándome penosa imitación-

-¿Penosa imitación?

-Dice que lo imito, pero que a mi no me saldrá jamás bien, porque tengo amigos.

-Vaya.

-Esta mañana, digamos que me ha hecho ver como seria mi futuro si seguía actuando así. Mis amigos alejados de mi, solo y odiando a todo aquel que se acercara a mi. Culpándome de algo que realmente yo no tengo la culpa, de algo que realmente no pude evitar. Me ha hecho ver que estamos en guerra y que no debo hundirme, que mi fuerza son mis amigos. Y que aunque sea duro y doloroso en una guerra todos mueren. Me ha hecho ver que aunque no este unido a alguien, aunque no tenga amigos, cuando se produzca alguna muerte de alguien que conozco pero que he hecho que me odiaba…que en realidad por mucho que aleje la gente de mi no dejaría de dolerme su muerte. Que solo me hago daño.

-¿eso de ha hecho ver Snape?

-Bueno….me ha hecho entenderlo a su forma…no ha sido muy agradable, pero ha funcionado.-Sonreía a Harry, la muestra deque había funcionado era que me lo estaba contando-No puedo evitar estar triste pero voy a tratar de sonreír.

Harry se levanto y se dirigió a la entrada, dando por concluida la conversación.

-Harry-El chico se dio la vuelta y me miro-No es solo el esfuerzo de sonreír, esa ser capaz de contar lo que te hace daño a los demás, auque solo sea a una persona, eso te ayudara. No te encierres en ti mismo y menos con una sonrisa falsa.

Harry afirmo con la cabeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo, profesora..pero…puedo hacerle una pregunta-afirme con la cabeza, intrigada-¿Por qué no aplican sus consejos usted y Snape?

Harry salio del comedor dejándome totalmente sorprendida…¿como?...bueno Harry podía sacar la conclusión de la vida difícil de Snape por lo que él le hizo ver, por que sabia de que hablaba, pero….¿como sabia que ella no solía contar sus miedos?.

Mi respuesta es quizás que Dumbledore tuviera razón con Harry, Harry iba a ser un mago muy poderoso. ¿Acaso no era Dumbledore la única persona capaz de hacernos hablar a unas personas tan cabezotas como Snape y yo?

En cuanto a Snape, seguía teniendo una conversación pendiente con él. Pero esta no pudo ser hasta tres días más tarde, cuando lo encontré borracho como una cuba, incapaz de mantenerse de pie en su habitación.


	22. Chapter 22

Fale, este esta un poco mejor desde mi punto de vista, en el siguiente capitulo veremos como las cosas estan un poco más tranquilas, pero Jimenez vuelve jejeje. Espero poder escribirlo pronto. Besos

* * *

CAPITULO XXII

Supongo que mis anteriores relatos han sido un poco aburridos, aunque fue realmente lo que paso no puedo inventarme nada sobre la historia, sino no seria real y no podrías entender el porque de que os cuente todo esto.

Como ya sabéis soy una bocazas pero aunque suene extraño fue mi silencio lo que produjo los siguientes acontecimientos, lo que produjo que por fin Snape se abriera a mi, que me dejara ver un poco de él, que empezara a entenderlo. Yo sabia de su odio hacia su persona y seguía sin entender como era posible que una persona pudiera vivir con tal odio en su corazón. Esa noche entendí como lo conseguía...porque realmente no lo hacia por él, una promesa era lo único que había evitado la consumación de su cuerpo y alma.

Pero debo explicarlo, tal y como ocurrió.

Hace tres días que había mantenido la conversión con Harry, tres días que Harry volvía a sonreír de vez en cuando, que volvía a bromear. Era como si Harry hubiera despertado de un sueño y hubiese vuelto, aunque siguió siendo frió y algo distante (algo que creo nunca cambiara), por lo menos estaba preparándose para una mejor vida.

Eran las 3 o las 4 de la mañana y me despertó un ruido de cristales rotos. Me levante de la cama extrañada y escuche con más atención, con la varita en mi mano.

Volví a escuchar otro ruido, como si tiraran algo pesado al suelo, con fuerza. El ruido provenía de la habitación de Snape, al instante el ruido se hizo más fuerte, era como si hubiera una pelea dentro de la habitación. Abrí la puerta que daba a su habitación desde la mía, con mi varita en alto y preparada para el ataque pero lo que vi me dejo perpleja. En la habitación solo había una persona y todo estaba tirado por el suelo. Snape estaba de pie, inclinado en el escrito, apoyando sus manos en el borde de este. Con rabia volcó el escritorio para después propinarle una patada y caer de rodilla en el suelo con la mirada perdida en el fondo de la habitación. Snape no me había percibido…si es que era capaz de ello en esos momentos. Me acerque lentamente a él, parecía perturbado y su rostro estaba roto por una mueca de dolor infinito. En el suelo vi varias botellas vacías, parecía Wisky aunque también vi algunas que eran de Ginebra.

Estaba borracho, la única pregunta era¿Cómo es posible que siga de pie si se ha bebido todas esas botellas? Sino recuerdo mal conté unas cuatro o cinco botellas.

El seguía allí, de rodillas, mirando al vació sin darse cuenta que era observado. Lentamente me acerque a él, con cierto miedo del recibimiento que podía darme, pero tenía que hacerlo, por dos razones: La primera lo amaba y la siguiente porque se la debía, él siempre había estado allí cuando lo necesitaba, ahora era mi turno.

Me detuve enfrente de él y lo mire directamente a sus ojos. Vacíos completamente, representando en ellos la muerte que una vez vi, cuando estuvo gravemente herido. Me puse de rodillas delante de él y le abrace, tratando de transmitirle todo mi amor y calor, de darle vida, vida a un cuerpo que parecía perdido.

Al principio el no me respondió, pero poco a poco pareció volver en si y note como sus brazos me rodeaban. Al principio con temor poco a poco con más fuerza, como temiendo caer, yo era en ese momento un boya para él. Su abrazo me estaba dejando sin respiración pero ningún sonido de queja salio de mis labios.

El tiempo paso y no me soltaba al igual que yo no dejaba de abrazarle mientras acariciaba su espalda al igual que haría con un niño perdido.

-¿Por qué?

Su voz sonó ronca, rota, desesperada.

-¿Por qué me ayudas¿Por qué crees que me merezco tu abrazo? No quiero compasión, no la necesito.

Lentamente me solté de él y lo mire a los ojos, ahora tenían más vida, aunque seguían perdidos.

-No es compasión lo que siento por ti. Quiero entenderte sí, pero no compadecerte. Quiero ayudarte porque sé que te lo mereces.

-No…-su voz se apago y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo-…no sabes lo que dices, ella murió por mi culpa, ella murió a mis manos y aún así es la promesa que le hice que me mantiene aquí.

No sabía de qué hablaba, parecía perdido sin saber donde estaba…mejor seria decir pensando estar en otro sitio. Acaricie su mejilla con su mano, pero sus ojos volvieron a perder la poca vida que habían ganado, representando otra vez la muerte.

Seguía de rodillas, como implorando perdón. Sabia que no me lo iba a contar, incluso borracho era una tumba. Al final hice algo que pensaba que iba a arrepentirme, pero de lo que jamás me arrepentí. Entre en su mente, estaba borracho y no podía evitarlo.

Las imágenes que vi me dejaron helada.

Lo primero que vi fue oscuridad pero al poco me di cuenta de que estaba en un callejón oscuro y sucio. Un hombre joven de 18 años o quizás menos apuntaba a una mujer que estaba en el suelo. La mujer era rubia y unos ojos verdes celestes miraban con compasión y cariño al rostro pétreo y frió del joven.

-Lo siento-la voz del chico sonó rota y su rostro brillaba por la poca luz que había¡eran lagrimas!-De verdad lo siento…pero…debo hacerlo.

La joven sonrió con tristeza, aún tumbada en el suelo y con un hombre apuntándole con la varita… no estaba asustada.

-Te amo, siempre lo hice.-El joven siguió hablando y poco a poco su rostro se fue marcando un odio profundo-Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, yo…lo siento.

-Siempre te dije que te amaba Severus y siempre lo haré. Me da igual lo que hagas, sé quien eres.-La voz de la joven era suave y parecía que ella tuviera el control de la situación-Al poco de conocerte supe que esto pasaría, al principio me asuste, pero ahora lo entiendo. Eres tú quien debes hacerlo Severus. Nadie más debe hacerlo, si vivo quiero vivir por ti y si muero quiero morir por tus manos.

-¡cállate¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –El rostro de Snape representaba pura repugnancia y odio.

-Por que te amo. Solo te pido una cosa, un último deseo antes de morir.

El joven bajo un poco la varita, esperando las siguientes palabras.

-Prométeme que jamás dejaras que tu odio te consuma, que no dejaras que el odio que sentirás y sientes por ti te consuma. Que harás lo posible por hacer las cosas correctamente y que trataras de ser feliz.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso¡VOY A MATARTE!

-Sí y sé porque lo vas hacer. He realizado cuatro fidelios y tú lo sabes, sabes que Voldemort no debe encontrarme, pero lo ha hecho y no puedo escapar de sus manos. Al final diré donde están esas cuatro familias…no soy tan buena como tú en Oclumacia. Debes matarme aunque tu misión es cogerme viva. Sufrirás un castigo por esto y te culparas de por vida por mi muerte, pero no lo hagas Severus…Algún día serás feliz. Promete que no dejaras que la oscuridad te consuma, que tu odio hacia ti no te cegara sobre lo correcto e incorrecto.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!

El cuerpo muerte y sin vida de la chica quedo en el suelo, mientras el joven se acercaba a ella tambaleándose. Se dejo caer de rodillas y su mirada llena de muerte por primera vez se poso en la chica. Abrazo su cuerpo mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname…-El joven poso sus labios en los de la chica, para después dejarla en el suelo otra vez- Te lo prometo Emma…haré lo que crea correcto, no me dejare caer en lo más profundo...viviré porque ese será mi castigo.

Cuando salí de la mente de Snape mire su rostro, había vuelto a la realidad y su mirada se había vuelto fría…creo que trataba de recuperar un poco su compostura.

No lo pude evitar y acerque mi rostro al suyo, bese sus labios con delicadeza, lo note temblar para luego abrazarme con fuerza y temblar como un niño pequeño. Nos recostamos en el suelo abrazados y lo mire a los ojos. Jamás creí que fuera a ver a Snape llorando, acaricie su rostro y escondió su rostro en mi pecho, mientras yo notaba como se desahogaba por primera vez en años.

-No es tu culpa.

-Ella lo sabia, yo la mate.

-Ella lo sabia, pero recuerda sus palabras. Se feliz. Perdónate, ella te perdono incluso antes de que tú supieras lo que ibas hacer. Sé feliz.

Su respuesta fue abrazarme con más fuerzas y yo le respondí abrazándolo con fuerza.

Después de un rato note como su respiración se hacia más profunda y lenta, deduci que se había dormido. Con mi varita lo deje en la cama y lo tape con las mantas, pero antes de irme su mano cogio la mía.

-Abrázame.

Lo hice me acosté con él en la misma cama, debajo de las mantas y sabanas, lo abrace como a un niño y volvió a dormirse al igual que yo hice.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola otra vez! **He cambiado el capitulo 20 porque me habia equivocado y baje otra vez el 19, ya podeis leerlo, aunque no es nada de este mundo.**

CAPITULO 23, empieza otra vez la acción, ahora viene lo bueno, espero que os guste este capitulo. Los tres anteriores eran muy aburridos pero tenia que escribirlos para explicar un poco porque Harry era tan frio, y porque realmente cuando los escribi no sabia que decir. Tampoco puedeo decir mucho sobre Harry Y Draco porque la historia es sobre el punto de vista de Noa y no de Harry o cualquier otro.

Bien, espero que os guste un poco más este.

Aviso, en los siguientes capitulos (no estoy segura si van a ser tres o cuatro) Snape dejara ver a Noa su verdadero poder y Harry...¿despertara al final los suyos?.

Muchas gracias por lo reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión recibirlos. No voya responder ninguno, espero que me perdoneispor ello, pero os doy las gracias a tods y os envio un besazo.

* * *

CAPITULO XXIII

Pensareis que el despertar del siguiente día fue amoroso y lleno de caricias y perdones. Pues no. Las cosas con Snape no son tan sencillas ni tan fáciles…y menos a lo referente al amor.

Pues bien, como recordareis nos quedamos los dos acostados en la cama, abrazados. Snape borracho y yo sin creerme todavía que me dijera "Abrázame"…aunque estuviera como una cuba.

Desde luego ese verano estaba resultando de lo más extraño.

Primero Harry terminaba por abrirse tras un año infructuoso por parte de sus amigos y después Snape…aunque este no se abrió por propia voluntad a mí.

A la mañana siguiente cuando abrí los ojos me encontré a Snape sentado en el ella, dándome la espalda y apoyando sus puños en su dolorida cabeza.

-¿Cómo…como te encuentras?-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

No me respondió, se levanto de la cama con furia y miro la habitación, todo seguía tirado en el suelo. Yo me levante también y me acerque a él….en ese momento cometí un grave error, puse mi mano en su hombro tratando de darle fuerzas. Se dio la vuelta hecho un basilisco y su mirada llena de odio me atravesó. Estaba fuera de si.

-¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ENTRAR ASI EN MI MENTE?-Yo¿como no? di un paso atrás, no me esperaba esa reacción-¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mis habitaciones sin permiso? –Lo mire asustada-¡RESPONDE!

El último grito me hizo retroceder un poco más, jamás lo había visto así, estaba fuera de si, no parecía él.

-Yo…yo…

-Yo…yo…-se burlaba de mi- ¿Solo eres capaz de decir eso? Yo…yo…Eres una maldita niñata¿Quién te da derecho a entrar en mi mente sin permiso? …¿QUIEN?

Yo, recupere mi genio después de pasada la sorpresa, me enfade.

-Escuche ruidos, de cristales rotos, de muebles volcados y pensé que te estaban atacando.

-Eso no explica porque LECHE ENTRASTE EN MI MENTE.

-Yo solo quería ayudarte, dijiste que era tu culpa que tu la mataste…estabas perdido en el recuerdo y yo solo quería ayudarte, entenderte. Saber que te había llevado a emborracharte esa noche o a perder los estribos.

-ESA NO ES UN EXCUSA, LUPIN.

-Deja de gritar, no vas a solucionar nada gritando.

-GRITO SI QUIERO. HAS INVADIDO MI INTIMIDAD…¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho, quería ayudarte, entenderte…al igual que has hecho siempre tu conmigo.

-Estupida niñata…eres repugnante al igual que tu hermano. Os creéis con derecho a todo y cojeéis todo lo que queréis…-Ahora se había pasado de la raya, se había metido con mi hermano.

-¡ESTUPIDA!…MI HERMANO SIEMPRE TE HA ESTADO DEFENDIENDO DE LOS DEMÁS.

-Asiiiii, pues yo no lo he notado. Lo recuerdo muy bien, allí de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus amiguitos me tendían una trampa.

-No hablo del colegio…hablo de ahora.

Snape me miro con rabia, se dio la vuelta y se agacho par acoger una botella vacía, la miro y luego con furia la estampo contra la pared.

-El alcohol no es bueno para olvidar Snape.

Me miro con rabia, yo sabia que trataba de calmarse, de recuperar el control. Seguía furioso, furioso de que yo hubiera entrado en su mente, furioso de haber dejado ver otro Snape a mis ojos.

-Mira quien habla…la señorita "Estuve a punto de dejar caos a tres niños borrachos solo porque me sentía desbordada"

Eso me dolió, fue un golpe bajo de su parte, ambos sabíamos que fue su intervención lo que salvo a los chicos de mi rabia, pero creía que habíamos hecho un trato silencio. Ninguno de los dos lo mencionaría y ya había pasado bastante tiempo de esa noche.

Me quede mirándolo con rabia, unas pequeñas lagrima empezaban a recorrer mi rostro, furiosa por ser débil y aún sin entender como me había enamorado de una persona que sabía como hacerte daño a la mínima oportunidad.

-¿Ahora señorita "soy la mejor auror" me va a explicar quien le dio derecho a entrar en mi mente?

-Ya te lo he dicho, solo quería ayudarte.

-PUES LA PROXIMA VEZ NO ME AYUDES¿ENTENDIDO?

No pude evitarlo, grite con todas mis fuerzas y como bocazas que soy dije lo que me había prometido no decir.

-NO, NO LO ENTIENDO. TU SIEMPRE HAS ESTADO ALLI Y YO LO VOY A ESTAR PARA TI. PORQUE QUIERAS O NO YO TE AMO. NO SE PORQUE, PERO JODER TE AMO.

Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza una mano de hierro cogio mi brazo y me dio la vuelta violentamente. Choque contra un cuerpo duro y al instante unos labios furiosos se posaron en mi boca.

Fue un beso lleno de urgencia y rabia, ambos necesitamos eso, ambos deseábamos eso. Yo le respondí con la misma rabia. Me empujo con fuerza con la pared, sus manos subieron mi camisón, dejándome solo con mis bragas y sujetador, que desaparecieron con una velocidad increíble. Yo le ayude a quitarse la ropa con urgencia y necesidad. Necesitaba tocarlo, besarlo, sentirlo. Y fue eso lo que hice, lo bese, le mordí. Mi rabia y amor hacia él me hacían actuar así. Sus manos se posaron en mis nalgas y de un suave empuje me elevo lo suficiente para que yo entrelazara mis piernas en su cadera.

Y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, lo sentí dentro de mí. Parecíamos dos animales, deseando más. Nuestros jadeos solo conseguían excitarnos más, hacer que sus va y vienes fueron más fuertes, con más fuerza.

Por fin llegamos al clímax y yo me abrace a él, gritando su nombre.

Al poco estábamos los dos en la cama, abrazados, y yo besando con cariño la cicatriz del pecho, la cicatriz que tanto empezaba a amar.

Me quede dormida y solo llegue a escuchar.

-Ayer fue el día en que la mate…no lo vuelvas hacer.

* * *

A las pocas horas me desperté en mi habitación, algo que me entristeció. Me vestí y traté de abrir la puerta que daba a su habitación, pero estaba cerrada.

Baje las escaleras y no lo vi. Harry y Draco estaban viendo la tele, por fin Harry se tomaba un poco de respiro. Pensé en lo que había pasado esa mañana y en nuestros gritos y di gracias a que nuestras habitaciones estaban en la otra punta del pasillo y que insonoricé la habitación al entrar y ver a Snape borracho.

Lo vi al poco, sentado en la cocina con un periódico muggle, no me miro, ni siquiera se digno a levantar el rostro del periódico.

Cuando al final se levanto y salio de la cocina me dirigió las palabras más dolorosas que nadie pudo haberme dicho.

-Todo ha sido un error, profesora Lupin. Espero que no monte un numerito.

Me dolió y mucho, pero…yo ya le había dicho lo que sentía y no había marcha atrás, no podía arrepentirme, no iba a solucionar nada.

Habíamos hecho el amor…no, mejor seria decir que lo que hicimos fue practicar salvajemente el sexo. El me deseaba y por fin me había probado. Ya estaban todas las cartas en la mesa.

Pero en esos momentos no me hacia una pregunta que hoy en día considero crucial¿Por qué si podía haberse acostado conmigo mucho antes no lo hizo? Quiero decir, él podría haberse aprovechado de mi y no lo hizo. Y fue bajo la rabia y los gritos cuando al final…bueno cuando al final nos acostamos…si se le puede decir acostarse a la forma que nos….digamos jugamos a los enfermeros…

Pero yo no me daba cuenta de eso, solo sentía que él había conseguido lo que quería y ya estaba saciado. Sentía que antes me había deseado pero que después de una noche el deseo ya había sido saciado.

Y fue entonces cuando apareció Jiménez.

Recuerdo que habían pasado solo un día desde que encontré a Snape borracho, estaba en el jardín, regando los rosales. Los chicos estaban dentro de la casa, en la sala especial para entrenarse, y Snape había salido sin decir nada a nadie.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando escuche una voz fría y llena de crueldad me sorprendió.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Jugando a ser jardinera?

Me di la vuelta con rapidez, pero mi sorpresa no fue solo al encontrar a Jiménez frente a mi, sino que Carlos, el muy traidor también estaba allí. Mirándome con burla.


	24. Chapter 24

Perdonar por tardar tanto en actulizar, si vosotros supierais... Bueno espero que os gusten estos dos capitulos que os bajo hoy.

* * *

CAPITULO XXIV

Mi estomago se cerro y un escalofrió me recorrió al encontrarme a Carlos y Jiménez enfrente de mi. Carlos me apuntaba con su varita y tenia una mueca de desprecio en su rostro. Jiménez se acerco con tranquilidad a una silla del jardín y se sentó en ella, miraba con burla y parecía disfrutar bastante al verme totalmente indefensa ante ellos, yo tenía mi varita guardada en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones vaqueros. Antes de que yo pudiera cogerla Carlos ya me habría atacado. Me quede quieta mirándolos y concentrándome en mi magia, buscando la forma de salir de allí.

-¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?

-Nuestro señor tiene sus formas. –La voz fría y desapasionada de Carlos me sorprendió.

-Eres un traidor Carlos.

-¿De verdad creías que iba a dar mi vida por nada?. Años luchando por lo que se considera el bien…y ¿sabes que?. El bien no existe, solo existe el poder. Mi señor me da poder, no tengo que proteger a estupidos muggles y magos lo suficientemente idiotas como para mezclarse con gente inmunda…luego vienen llorando y pidiendo ayuda.

-Pensaba que eso te gustaba, ayudar a los demás.

-Sueños de juventud.

Carlos me miraba con seriedad y Jiménez me miraba con burla.

-Fuiste tú quien avisaste a Jiménez el día del masacré¿verdad?. Tú le dijiste que íbamos a por él, por eso pudo con nosotros, por eso nos encontramos con todas esas trampas mortales¿verdad?.-Mi ira fue creciendo-Fuiste tú quien le dijiste a Carlos donde estaban los otros ex-aurores¿verdad?. Tú le dijiste donde encontrar a Raúl.

-No, él no me dijo nada-Jiménez rió con malicia-Fue él quien se ocupo se ese tal Raúl y de muchos otros.

Mire con rabia a Carlos.

-Albus tenía razón, eres un traidor.

-¡OH Si! Durante mucho tiempo me han tenido vigilado, pero mi señor el Señor Oscuro me ha ayudado. Ahora solo me pide una cosa por su protección y yo se la voy a dar.

-Haber si lo adivino¿matarme?

-No, exactamente, pero sí. Jiménez y yo hemos sido socios durante mucho tiempo y me ha dejado el placer de matarte yo mismo, el tiene mucha ganas de hacerlo, pero es un buen amigo.

La risa fría de Carlos solo consiguió enfriar mi mente.

-Carlos, creo que ya has hablado demasiado, termina el trabajo.

Jiménez parecía empezar a aburrirse de la conversación y la verdad es que yo también, Carlos era bastante dado al habla…aunque no era nadie.

-Crucio.

Estupido movimiento de Carlos, concentrado en su ego al haber evadido al gobierno durante tanto tiempo no se había dado cuenta de que mi mano estaba muy cerca de mi varita. Con un rápido movimiento saque la varita mientras esquivaba lo mejor posible el crucio, que con suerte no me dio.

Mi siguiente movimiento fue un "Expelidermus", Carlos salio volando por los aires y cayo al suelo de espaldas. Espere a que se levantara, siempre vigilando a Jiménez, este parecía estar disfrutando de un espectáculo cómico. Su sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro, estaba disfrutando realmente con el ataque de Carlos.

-Stuffy-

Esta vez, sentí con el rayo me daba en el brazo de la varita y se me dormía, dejando caer la varita al suelo. ¡Me descuide! No llegaba a entender porque Jiménez no actuaba.

No sé como, pero me encontré esquivando varios hechizos, todos ellos rozándome, hasta que conseguí recuperar mi varita. Carlos era un buen rival, por algo había llegado a ser Jefe de los Aurores Indecibles en España, no era tan incompetente como yo pensaba.

Cuando recupere la varita me alegre, iba a terminar con eso enseguida.

Con rapidez envié un hechizo Petrificulus a Carlos, y con la destreza adquirida tras varios años de batallas le envié otro en dirección que me señalaba su cuerpo al tratar de evitar el hechizo. Carlos cayó al suelo totalmente petrificado.

Me di la vuelta aún con la varita en alto para enfrentar a Jiménez, pero un fuerte rayo me golpeo en el hombro. Note como el rayo atravesaba mi hombro y como mi vista se nublaba por el dolor. Caí de rodillas, tratando de mantenerme de pie. Mire a Jiménez, este se acerco a Carlos despacio y murmuró unas palabras. Carlos se levanto con rapidez del suelo y miro con furia a Jiménez, quien solo se encogió de hombros y volvió lentamente a la silla que ocupaba antes. Mientras yo había conseguido levantarme y recuperar mi varita, sosteniéndola con la mano derecha. Tenía la vista nublada y sentía como mi camisa se iba empapando poco a poco de sangre. Sabia que debía luchar, tratar de mantenerme con vida y la única forma posible era acabando lo antes posible con Carlos.

Con la rabia que siempre acumulaba mi corazón cada vez que me veía obligada a matar, alce mi varita, y antes de que Carlos pudiera decir, hacer o pensar nada, grite las palabras que más odiaba.

-AVADA KEDABRA

El cuerpo de Carlos cayó al suelo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par con sorpresa ante mi rapidez con la varita aun estando herida y vacíos ya de toda vida.

Lo vi cayendo lentamente al suelo, me di la vuelta y apunte con mi varita a Jiménez quien me sonrió y aplaudió.

Sentí que mis tripas se revolvían de repulsión y mi mano aún sin temblar apuntaban a Jiménez, preparada para decir las mismas palabras.

Pero Jiménez siempre fue mejor que yo, siempre jugo conmigo, haciéndome creer estar a su altura…o quizás yo estaba demasiado cansada y herida como para poder evitarlo.

Solo sé que de golpe estaba en el suelo, mirando el rostro cruel de Jiménez.

-Gracias por quitarme de en medio a ese estupido.-Su varita me apuntaba directamente a mi corazón, yo no sentía mis piernas, no conseguía moverlas y mi vista se estaba nublando lentamente.

-Sabes, has sido siempre una gran rival, pero hoy no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo. ¿Dónde esta tu amiguito Snape?

Lo mire con rabia negándome a darle el placer de hablar con él.

-¿No me lo dices, Bien. Entonces reza si eres creyente. AVAD…


	25. Chapter 25

No soy tan mala como para dejaros así, sin saber lo que va a pasar. Aqui esta el segundo capitulo

* * *

CAPITULO XXV

_-¿No me lo dices, Bien. Entonces reza si eres creyente. AVAD…_

No podía moverme, en realidad no sentía las piernas, el hechizo que había utilizado contra mi no era un petrifuculus, era otro. Mis piernas no estaban paralizadas, simplemente había perdido la sensibilidad en ellas. Y la cantidad de sangre que seguía perdiendo no me ayudaba en nada, no tenía forma de defenderme.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que mi vida se terminaba, una multitud de imágenes me llegaron a mi cansado cerebro. Vi a mi hermano sonriéndome, a mis padres adoptivos y a los verdaderos. A Albus animándome, a Harry y sus amigos y … a él. Lo vi a él. Todo fue en cuestión de segundos. Una voz fría y poderosa sonó en el jardín.

-Recoge tu varita y defiéndete, Jiménez.

Volví a abrir los ojos con sorpresa, no estaba muerta. Y Jiménez no tenía su varita, me daba la espalda y miraba con rabia a Snape, que había aparecido de repente y por lo visto le había quitado la varita a Jiménez antes de que pudiera terminar de decir la maldición imperdonable.

Snape…¿Cómo explicar lo que vi en él?. No había viento pero su pelo y ropas se movían por si solas, en un lento vaivén. Allí estaba el verdadero poder de Snape, y era mucho, mucho poder.

Miraba con frialdad a Jiménez, sus ojos en ningún momento se encontraron con los míos.

Y por primera vez vi la sorpresa en el rostro de Jiménez, estoy segura que no se esperaba que Snape apareciera y menos que desplegara tanto poder a su alrededor. Creo que Snape estaba furioso, realmente furioso…bueno no lo creo, lo sé.

Jiménez se acerco con lentitud a su varita que estaba a unos metros de él, la recogió y consiguió sonreír, aunque no con la confianza que tenia siempre, parecía asustado.

-¿Me buscabas Jiménez? Estoy aquí. Ahora puedes atacarme e intentar matarme…, si es que puedes.

-CRUCIO.-la voz de Jiménez sonó aguda y llena de rabia…quizás también con miedo.

No sé quien se sorprendió más, o Jiménez o yo. Pero Snape, con un solo movimiento de varita y con una mueca de aburrimiento desvió el cruciatus.

¿Sabéis que el cruciatus es casi imposible de desviar? Pero Snape lo hizo, sin moverse, sin miedo, con tranquilidad. Realmente parecía aburrido.

El rostro de Jiménez se lleno de odio y rabia. Snape esbozo una mueca cruel.

-Dejemos de jugar.

Fue algo rápido, ambos hombres se enzarzaron en una lucha, Jiménez tenía todas las de perder, Snape jugaba con él, disfrutando en cada momento los intentos de Jiménez de hacerle daño. En ningún momento vi que Snape utilizara su varita para atacar, solo para defenderse. En un momento de la pelea, sus cuerpos quedaron tan juntos, que Snape le propino un puñetazo en el estomago dejando a Jiménez sin respiración.

Después no sé que paso, no lo llegue a ver, simplemente note como una punta de la varita de Jiménez apretaba con saña mi garganta.

-No te muevas Snape o ella terminara muerta ante tus ojos.

Cerré los ojos y los abrí casi al inmediato. Vi a Snape caminando con tranquilidad delante de nosotros, con la varita boca abajo y en su rostro una frialdad absoluta, su vista en el suelo. Parecía que pensaba en algo, que luchaba contra algo, pero luego su rostro se dibujo con una sonrisa maléfica. Levanto su rostro y nos miro. Su mirada prometía la muerte. Jiménez apretó con más fuerza la varita en mi garganta.

-No te muevas Snape¡te lo advierto!.

Lo siguiente fue impresionante, las ropas de Snape empezaron a moverse con fuerza al igual que su pelo, era como si el viento estuviera luchando solo contra él. No una suave brisa como cuando empezó la batalla sino un viento cruel y fuerte. Como si una ráfaga de viento se estuviera concentrando en el solo…. Pero no había ni una pizca de viento, solo un calor pegajoso. ¡Snape estaba dejando que todo su poder controlara su cuerpo, lo de antes no había sido nada.

Fue entonces cuando entendí a Dumbledore cuando dijo que Snape seria más poderoso que él dentro de poco. Pero¿acaso no lo era ya? Realmente no lo sé, nunca he visto a Dumbledore dejar todo su poder, toda su magia desplegarse.

Con la sorpresa no me fije que Snape miraba fijamente a Jiménez, note como Jiménez no presionaba ya su varita en mi garganta y vi como llevaba sus manos a su cuello, volviéndose morado poco a poco¡Se estaba ahogando! Y la causa era Snape.

Jiménez cayo a suelo de rodillas y luego de golpe pareció que recupero la capacidad de respirar.

Vi como Snape levantaba lentamente su varita y murmuraba con tranquilidad.

-Avada Kedabra.

Jiménez termino de caer al suelo, con los ojos cerrados y con una mano en su garganta.

Quizás penséis que allí termino todo. Pero no, no fue así. Las palabras que Snape pronuncio después me produjeron un escalofrió.

-Buenos días, Lord Voldemort….

Al instante Snape salio por los aires golpeado por una fuerza invisible y cayendo a unos metros de donde yo estaba.

-Veo Severus que ya no temes decir mi nombre. Carlos estaba destinado a morir, pero Jiménez…-Voldemort hizo un chasquido con su lengua-Ya me he cansado de observar….

* * *

¿O quizás si lo soy? Jejejeje. Espero que os haya gustado y que hayaís disfrutado leyendolo tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiendolo.

Muchos besos.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y perdonar por no contestar...GRACIAS. BESOS.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO XVI**

_-Veo Severus que ya no temes decir mi nombre. Carlos estaba destinado a morir, pero Jiménez…-Voldemort hizo un chasquido con su lengua-Ya me he cansado de observar…._

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando, como era posible que siempre llegara alguien en el momento más oportuno? Primero llego Snape para salvarme y después Voldemort.

Aún hoy en día sigo sin saber que fue lo que paso, creo que todo fue suerte…buena o mala, según se mire. El mundo es un pañuelo y hay cosas que no tienen explicación.

Pero me estoy liando y acabo de explicaros que Snape salio por los aires por una fuerza invisible creada lo más segura por Voldemort.

Vi como Snape se golpeaba con el árbol y caía al suelo para después levantarse poco a poco mirando a Voldemort. Luego se dirigió a mi lado, situándose delante de mi para protegerme.

-Severus muchacho, siempre pensé que serías poderoso pero también sabia que eras un estupido. Con todas esas ideas tuyas de no mancharte con muggles y sangres sucias, pudiendo aprovecharte de esas putitas y tú sin tocarlas. Decías que la sangre te asqueaba y que por eso preferías que fueran tus compañeros quienes torturaran y mataran a nuestros enemigo y a aquellos que no se merecen vivir salvo para servirnos…-Voldemort volvió a chasquear con la lengua- tse, tse tse, Severus es una pena tener que matarte pero es lo que te mereces. Me traicionaste y ahora luchas contra mí. Pero bueno eso es lo único que te mereces. Di tu último adiós a tu amiguita-Detrás de Voldemort aparecieron dos hombres encapuchados, Voldemort no estaba solo-Matadlo.

-Veo que sigues siendo igual de cobarde Tommy-Me quede atónita¿Snape acababa de llamarlo Tommy? –necesitas a tus queridos guardaespaldas para sobrevivir.

Mire con terror a Snape, antes había tenido una oportunidad de sobrevivir, huyendo de esos dos que no podrían con él o que estarían a su mismo nivel, pero estaba retando a Voldemort por si mismo¿Por qué¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

No me dio tiempo a considerar el porque de las cosas, lo siguiente que paso fue alucinante, Snape despegaba todo su poder pero Voldemort también despegaba mucho poder, el mismo que Snape. Ambos eran poderosos, ambos lucharían por su vida.

Snape fue el primero en atacar, cuando sus hechizos se cruzaban o chocaban se producían explosiones. No tardaron en salir los chicos por el ruido, ni siquiera la barrera insonora de la habitación donde practicaban había servido para el último estruendo que había sonado. En este último Snape había sido lanzado varios metros hacia atrás y Voldemort sonreía con malicia. En el momento que los chicos llegaron Snape volvió a levantarse, los miro y luego volvió a atacar a Voldemort, casi costaba verlos por lo rápido que se movían entre ellos, había momentos que parecía que volaban… la fuerza de un mago no esta solo en sus hechizó sino que pueda aumentar su fuerza y agilidad física mediante la magia.

El combate pareció durar horas, pero solo fueron unos minutos, no mucho más. Termino cuando vimos aparecer a Snape en el aire a unos 10 metros del suelo, con los brazos abiertos en cruz y la cabeza hacia atrás. Se mantuvo en el aire unos segundos y después cayo al suelo con fuerza, me dio la sensación que su cuerpo rebotaba en el suelo. Mire horrorizada su cuerpo ensangrentado. No escuche el grito de Harry, ni la risa de Voldemort, solo fui capaz de verle a él. En el suelo boca abajo sin moverse. ¿Estaba muerto¿Y ahora que iba hacer yo¿Con quien me pelearía¿Con quien me desahogaría¿a quien amaría?

Esas fueron mis pensamientos, no le di importancia a la presencia de Voldemort, no le di importancia que pudiera matar a Harry, para mi el mundo ya no tenia valor, la vida no era nada. Desee morir.

No podía moverme, lo intente con todas mis fuerzas, alargué mi mano todo lo que pude, llore rogándole que despertara.

Sentí como el mundo se oscurecía a mí alrededor y cerré mis ojos deseando morir ya.

Unos dedos rozaron mi mano estirada y una voz me saco de la oscuridad donde estaba cayendo.

-Resiste.

Abrí lo ojos y unos ojos negros mortalmente heridos me miraron. No sé como pero él había conseguido moverse los metros que nos separaban y así conseguir poder rozar mi mano con la suya. Ambos estábamos demasiados agotados como para poder movernos más, con ese simple roce me bastaba.

-Resiste.

Sonreí y fue entonces cuando sentí un poder que me asusto a la vez que me abrigo. Note que el suelo temblaba y conseguí ver a un Harry Potter mirar al suelo con rabia.

-Te voy a matar Voldemort. No volverás hacer daño a los míos.

-Niño aún no puedes tocarme, no controlas tu poder. Lo que haces no es nada, solo lo dejas fluir y nunca llegaras a controlarlo.

Y aunque me duela decirlo, en ese momento Voldemort tenia razón por mucho que Harry tuviera a esa corta edad tanto poder no significaba que pudiera controlarlo, no podría hacer que sus encantamiento salieran con esa fuerza.

Pero no por nada Harry es el niño que vivió y ante la sorpresa de todos ataco a Voldemort. Escuche un grito frió y atronador, no era la voz de una adolescente era la voz de un mago maduro y poderoso.

-CRUCIOOOO

El grito que escuche después fue el de Voldemort, quien cayó de rodillas para al poco volver a levantarse.

-Eso esta muy bien chico, pero que muy bien. Pero no es suficiente. Te voy a demostrar cual es el verdadero poder.

-AVADA….

Esa palabra me produjo un escalofrió, Harry iba morir seguramente sino detenía esa maldición y si la detenía ¿Cómo actuarían las dos varitas esta vez al verse obligadas a luchar? Pero no paso nada. Pues inmediatamente se escucho un fuerte PLUFF y escuche la voz de Dumbledore. ¡Por fin había llegado alguien que podía detener a Voldemort!

-¡TOM! Si eres tan valiente atrévete a luchar contra mi.

-Dumbledore…siempre llegas en el momento más inoportuno viejo. –La voz de Voldemort sonó furiosa-Potter nos veremos dentro de poco y prepárate para morir.

Otros Ploff sonaron y en ese momento desapareció Voldemort de mi vista. Luego mire a Snape, tenia los ojos cerrados y su piel blanquecina me asustaba al hacerme pensar que esta muerto. Pero yo misma estaba a las puertas de esa muerte y mi cuerpo al sentir que el peligro había desaparecido decidió dejar de luchar para dejarme entrar en una oscuridad donde por fin podría descansar para siempre. Sin dolores del pasado, sin llantos de un amor no correspondido, sin miedo a que mis seres queridos sufrieran en un mundo donde la oscuridad y la nada serian mis aliadas.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO XXVII

_-Dumbledore…siempre llegas en el momento más inoportuno viejo. –La voz de Voldemort sonó furiosa-Potter nos veremos dentro de poco y prepárate para morir. _

_Otros Ploff sonaron y en ese momento desapareció Voldemort de mi vista. Luego mire a Snape, tenia los ojos cerrados y su piel blanquecina me asustaba al hacerme pensar que esta muerto. Pero yo misma estaba a las puertas de esa muerte y mi cuerpo al sentir que el peligro había desaparecido decidió dejar de luchar para dejarme entrar en una oscuridad donde por fin podría descansar para siempre. Sin dolores del pasado, sin llantos de un amor no correspondido, sin miedo a que mis seres queridos sufrieran en un mundo donde la oscuridad y la nada serian mis aliadas._

_

* * *

_

Escuche voces a mi alrededor, pero no llegaba a entender lo que decían. Con un esfuerzo abrí los ojos y una luz cegadora me obligo a volver a cerrarlos.

-Se ha despertado…¿Cómo te sientes?

Volví a abrir los ojos, esta vez poco a poco para que la luz del día no me volviera a cegar. Cuando conseguí enfocar bien, vi una cara arrugada y preocupada. Era Albus y me miraba con miedo en sus ojos, algo que no había visto en él en todo el tiempo que lo conocía.

-Albus¿Qué ha pasado?

Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Albus.

-Voldemort os encontró, luchaste contra Carlos y Jiménez…

Afirmé con la cabeza.

-Ya lo recuerdo. ¿Y los chicos¿Están bien?

-Si, asustados por ti, pero están bien. Harry esta algo cansado, su rabia saco todo su poder y eso lo fatigo. Por lo menos ahora, esta seguro de que tiene la fuerza para vencer a Voldemort, solo debe aprender a utilizarla.

Volví a cerrar los ojos con cansancio, recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que Harry reaccionó, su poder era demasiado para un chico de su edad. Harry Potter podía llegar a convertirse en el siguiente Merlín de la historia. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Pero había una pregunta que me quemaba en la punta de la lengua¿Qué pasaba con Snape¿Estaba bien?.

-Me alegro de que estén bien.

El rostro de Dumbledore mostró en ese momento un dolor y una tristeza que me hizo temer lo peor.

-¿Qué..que hay de Snape?

Dumbledore levanto el rostro y miro a su alrededor.

-Esta bien, tendrá secuelas por el ataque de Voldemort, pero se le pasara en unos meses. Lo que más me preocupa eres tú.

Sonreí con cansancio, sabía a lo que se refería, aún no sentía las piernas, lo había notado al poco de despertar, mis piernas no se movían, era como si no existieran, pero yo sabia que estaban allí.

-¿Qué les pasa a mis piernas?

-No lo sabemos exactamente, parece ser un hechizo muy fuerte, no están dañadas físicamente, pero…

-Es como si estuvieran sin vida¿verdad?. Lo he visto otras veces, era una forma de Jiménez para mantener a sus victimas invalidas mientras él se ocupaba de otras cosas o simplemente las torturaban.

-¿Sabes si alguna llegaron a curarse?

-Ninguna de esas victimas sobrevivió a Jiménez, Albus.

Sonreí para darle ánimos, yo no deseaba hundirme y la mejor forma de conseguirlo era ser optimista.

-Eso no significa que no lo vaya a conseguir. NO te preocupes, hallaremos una forma de que mis piernas vuelvan a ser lo que eran.

Dumbledore volvió a sonreír.

Después de un tiempo de conversación y de que Pomfrey me diera el almuerzo (almuerzo que compartí con el siempre hambriento Albus), volví a sumergirme en la oscuridad.

* * *

Me despertó el roce de unos dedos sobre mi mano, ese simple roce me produjo un escalofrió y con el temor de saber a quien pertenecía abrí los ojos. Estaba oscuro y solo la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación. Al lado de mi cama se encontraba una figura que apoyaba su cabeza en la orilla de la cama. El roce que me despertó era la mano, calida y reconfortante, que reposaba encima de la mía. Observé a la oscura figura, que era nada menos que Snape, se había quedado dormido a mi lado, algo que no me extraño, aún debía encontrarse agotado de la lucha y según Albus iba sufrir las secuelas durante unos meses.

Libre mi mano de la suya y ese movimiento le despertó, levanto con rapidez la cabeza y se quedo mirándome, estoy segura que en esos momentos enrojeció, aunque la oscuridad no me permito comprobarlo.

Luego se levanto y antes de que pudiera irse le agarre la mano.

-No te vayas por favor.-Se sentó silenciosamente, sin soltar mi mano de la suya-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien.-Su voz sonó ronca y rota. Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, ninguno de los dos sabias que decir, pero yo no quería que se fuese.

-Pensé que habías muerto y… y me pregunte¿a quien le voy hacer la vida imposible¿Con quien me voy a pelear?-Trate de bromear, romper la tensión que había entre los dos.

-Estoy seguro que encontrarías a alguien.

-No como tú. ¿Quién me sacaría de los apuros en que me meto¿Quién me ayudaría cuando lo necesitase?

-Has vivido muchos años sin mi presencia, has sido una gran auror y has sobrevivido. No necesitas a nadie.

Note como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, era la primera vez que hablábamos sin odio, sin rencor…. Y él seguía sin abrirse, odiándome. Pero yo lo amaba y él debía saberlo, debía entenderlo.

-Tu lo has dicho Severus, "Sobrevivir". Pero yo estoy cansada de sobrevivir, quiero vivir, quiero sentirme feliz.

-¿Y crees que eso te lo puedo dar yo?

-Si.

-Te equivocas, yo solo traigo desgracia a las personas que se acercan a mí. Solo transmito dolor y rabia, pues es lo único que siento. Yo jamás podría hacerte feliz, conmigo tendrías que sobrevivir para siempre.

-¿Sientes algo por mi?

Su mano apretó con fuerza la mía, luego se la llevo a los labios y la beso con ternura, produciéndome un escalofrió.

-No importa lo que yo sienta o no sienta, sino lo que tú te mereces.

-¿Quién crees que eres para decirme que es lo que yo me merezco¿Para elegir por mí¿Por qué te haces esto? Sino me quieres, sino sientes nada por mi lo entenderé, te dejare en paz. Pero si sientes algo, aunque no sepas que es, debes dejarme ayudarte.

-Sabes lo que le pasó a la última persona que se permitió el lujo de amarme. Sabes cual será tu final si te dejo estar cerca de mí.

-Sí, sé cual será el final, y no es el que tú piensas. No moriré bajo tu mano, no te odiare, te amare siempre y eso no puedes evitarlo. Ahora, deja de ser un niño y respondeme¿Qué sientes por mí?

Otro silencio se hizo en la habitación, cuando vi que se levantaba de la silla mi corazón se detuvo¿acaso nunca tendría un hueco en su corazón¿Incluso después de lo sucedido?

Para mi sorpresa me hizo aun lado en la cama y se acostó a mi lado para luego abrazarme.

-Cuando te vi en el suelo, indefensa y malherida sentí que moría por segunda vez en mi vida. Cuando todo termino y me desperté aquí lo primero que pensé fue en ti. Sentí la rabia apoderarse de mi cuerpo cuando Dumbledore me dijo lo de tus piernas y desde entonces vengo todas las noches para vigilarte. Deseo ayudarte a recuperar la movilidad de las piernas, la sensibilidad en ellas. Y el solo hecho de pensar que fue por mi culpa…

-¿Tu culpa?-Sentí la rabia subirme por la garganta¡tenia que culparse de todo lo malo ocurrido en este mundo!

-Si no me hubiera marchado, sino…sino te hubiera dicho lo que dije en la cocina. Yo podría haber evitado lo que te ha pasado.

-No puedes evitar que las cosas ocurran, no fue tu culpa, me salvaste la vida. Recuperare la sensibilidad en las piernas, solo necesito apoyo.-Lo abracé con fuerza, dándole a entender que no había nada que perdonar, que él no tenia la culpa- Pero no vuelvas a desviar la conversación¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?

Me abrazo con fuerza y pude sentir el calor que desprendía su cuello, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo me reconfortaba.

-Lo que siento no es algo nuevo, aunque si que lo es para mi. No es algo que haya llegado ahora, me he sentido atraído por ti desde el principio del curso, desde la primera vez que nos vimos en el bar, ambos cubiertos por nuestras capas. Pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más fuerte, tenia que protegerte. Cuando entramos en esa casa embrujada y sentí tus miedos, tus esperanzas, comprenda que tu sentirías las mías, que tendrías pena de mi. Y eso, eso era algo que no podía soportar, te deseaba pero no me bastaba con una noche, quería más. Algo que no podía ni puedo permitirme……Emma, a ella la ame, estaba loco por ella y nunca me perdonare lo que hice…. Pero por ti, es diferente lo que siento, no sois las mismas personas, no puedo sentir por ti lo mismo que por ella. A ella la amaba por ser ella…a ti Ainoha-Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo a escucharle decir mi nombre y sus siguientes palabras me llenaron de esperanzas -…te amo por ser tú. Si te ocurriera algo no podría seguir hacia delante, el saber que estas bien me llena de esperanzas. Pero sé que si me acerco a ti terminaras por sufrir, terminare por destruirte como lo hice con ella. Sí, te quiero, te amo si esa palabra puede abarcar todo lo que siento por ti…Pero no es posible…

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo he explicado, te destruiría.

-Lo harás, lo harás si no me dejas estar a tu lado. Abrazarte y besarte…pelearme contigo una que otra vez…Severus te necesito. Dices que me destruirías si te quedas a mi lado, pero estos últimos meses, desde el momento que me di cuenta que te amaba han sido los peores de mi vida porque no te tenía a mi lado. Ahora te necesito, necesito que estés a mi lado. Tengo miedo, miedo de no poder andar nunca más, de ser una carga para mis seres queridos y sé que sin tu apoyo no lo conseguiré.

Mis lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y mojaban el cuello de Severus, me abrazo aún con más fuerza para luego separarme de él y besarme con ternura y amor.

Sé que le estaba haciendo chantaje, pero como una vez dijo Dumbledore, "Hay que saber que tuercas apretar y lo consigues todo de él". Era mi última esperanza, ahora sabia que me amaba y debía jugar todas mis cartas. Fue un movimiento desesperado, pero funciono. Cuando dejo de besarme murmuro en mi oído.

-Estaré contigo, te apoyare y te daré todo mis fuerzas para que lo consigas….Pero puede ser que te arrepientas de esto algún día…y entonces me destrozaras.

-Jamás te haría daño…

Lo bese, contenta y feliz. Por fin podría estar con él, por fin podría dormir por las noches.

* * *

Y aquí termina mi relato, estoy recuperándome poco a poco de mi parálisis. Ya ando con un bastón y Severus es quien me ha ayudado a conseguirlo, sin él me hubiera sido imposible soportar todo este año de rehabilitación. Sigo dando clases de DCAO, al principio en un silla levitante (es un especie de silla de ruedas muggles, pero esta es mágica, no tiene ruedas, estas levitando medio metro de el suelo y si quieres puedes hacerla levitar hasta un metro y medio¡es muy útil para las escaleras y el campo!). Cuando deje la silla continué con el bastón.

Harry y los chicos se encuentran muy bien, aunque Harry sigue siendo el chico taciturno que conocí… pero ahora sonríe. Creo que esta enamorado de Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron, aunque no quiere tener nada con ella por miedo a que ella sufra…¡cada vez se parece más a Severus!

Lucius Malfoy escapo de Azkaban, por lo que Draco se encuentra algo asustado, pero el apoyo de Severus y de la Orden le consuelan, sabe que su nueva familia somos nosotros aunque eso le duela. Sigue con Hermione que siempre le esta ayudando. En cuanto a Voldemort, bueno este sigue haciendo lo mismo, creando terror en la sociedad mágica y muggle. Pero la Orden lucha y estábamos seguros que un día de estos ganaremos, tenemos un As escondido¡tenemos a Harry Potter y a Severus Snape!.

En cuanto a Severus..¡Cuan equivocado estaba!. ¿Cómo voy a arrepentirme de estar a su lado? Lo amo cada día más y su sonrisa, besos y abrazos consiguen llevarme al paraíso. Sigue siendo el mismo, pero yo, al igual que Albus, tengo el lujo…no, no el lujo... ¡el mejor regalo que podían darme!…Conocer al verdadero Severus Snape que se esconde detrás de tantas mascaras.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO XVIII

Un hombre pasó la última página de una columna de páginas que había encontrado encima de una mesa de sus aposentos. Hizo una mueca y se levanto fatigado tras haber leído el relato que estos folios contaban.

Una mujer entro en ese momento dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba el hombre, al ver a este y el montón de folios su rostro palideció.

-No… ¿no los habrás leído verdad?

El hombre frunció el ceño y cruzo sus brazos, mirando en hito a la mujer.

-¿Qué es eso de "Hay que saber que tuercas apretar y lo consigues todo de él"¡Ni siquiera haces mención de esa frase en todo el relato!

-Bueno, eso me lo dijo Albus más tarde.

-Explícate Noa.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

-¡Es solo una historia!  
-¡Es nuestra historia!

La mujer se sentó en una silla y miro al hombre que tenía enfrente, sus ojos negros representaban enfado.

-Bueno… ¿te gustó o no?... ¡Venga Severus no es para tanto!

-¿sabes que ocurriría si cayese en manos equivocadas¡Como se te ocurre Noa!

-¡Solo lo podemos leer tu y yo!

-¡Claro y por eso esta escrito como si se lo contaras a un grupo de colegialas delante de una chimenea!

-Hay cosas en la historia que no dejaría que unas niñas leyeran.

-¡Peor! ADOLESCENTES.

-PERO QUE ADOLESCENTES NI QUE NARICES. MUJERES HECHAS Y DERECHAS QUE CREEN EN LO QUE YO UNA VEZ PENSE NO EXESTÍA.

-Mujeres estupidas.

-ME ESTAS LLAMANDO ESTUPIDA

-SI

-MALDITO ARROGANTES PIOJOSO.

-YO PIOJOSO. MIRA QUIEN HABLA LA QUE NO SABE DORMIR SINO ES ABRAZANDO POR LA NOCHE A ALGUIEN.

-¡ASI! PUES NO HE ESCUCHADO NINGUNA QUEJA DEL VAMPIRO DE LA MAZMORRAS.

-LA ESTAS ESCUCHANDO.

-PUES ESTA NOCHE DUERMES TU SOLO. YO ME VOY.

La mujer se dio la vuelta con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, cuando llego a la puerta unos brazos la rodearon y le dieron la vuelta. Unos labios besaron los suyos con rabia y necesidad.

-Me he acostumbrado a que me abraces por las noches Noa.

Noa abrazo al hombre con fuerza.

-No sé porque lo he escrito Severus, solo…yo… quería dejar por escrito como me enamore de ti, lo que sentí en cada momento.

-Lo sé. Me ha gustado mucho. Y si solo tu y yo podemos leerlo no será un problema.

-Siento lo de piojoso.

-Me has llamado cosas peores Noa. Y yo siento haber puesto el grito en el cielo por una tontería así…Pero¿Qué es eso que apretando las tuercas…

Ainoha beso a Severus antes de que este terminara la frase.

-Es solo una tonta frase de Albus.

-Albus no dice…hmmm-Ainoha lo volvió a callar con otro beso produciendo en Severus un gemido de placer y empujándola hacia una puerta.

-Creo que ya lo entiendo….

Una risa se dejo escuchar cuando la pareja desapareció tras la puerta.

* * *

Ya sé que me ha costado terminar la historia, pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera que os he hecho sufrir. Como siempre mis finales son un poco insípidos, pero espero que por lo menos lo hayáis disfrutado. Yo lo he hecho al escribir esta historia.

Tengo que dar las gracias a muchas personas por haber leído mi historia y haberme escrito animándome a continuar, incluso a esas personas que han seguido mi historia pero no me han escrito (yo también soy un poco gandula para eso). MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.

He escrito este último capitulo como regalo por la espera que os hecho sufrir.

MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS Y OTRA VEZ…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!


End file.
